A Reconquista
by Nick Crawford
Summary: A amante de James diz estar grávida dele!Lily está determinada a reconquistá-lo. Se conseguir seduzi-lo, talvez enfim concebesse o filho que James tanto desejava...
1. Prólogo

**A Reconquista** pertence exclusivamente a **Anne Mather**! Quanto aos personagens uns pertencem a Anne Mather e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>A Reconquista - Anne Mather<strong>

James Potter era tudo o que se espera encontrar em um homem. Por isso, precisava de uma mulher à altura! No entanto, Lily, sua esposa, não tinha lhe dado um filho. E isso distanciava o casal. Agora, Lily tem uma rival. E a amante de James diz estar grávida dele!

Lily está determinada a reconquistá-lo. Se conseguir seduzi-lo, talvez enfim concebesse o filho que James tanto desejava...

* * *

><p>— Não sei por que se casou com James — continuou ela, no mesmo tom de afronta. — Ou melhor, sei sim. Mas, apesar de ele ser um homem e tanto, você sabia que ele não a amava. — Ela deu um sorriso presunçoso. — James precisa de uma mulher de verdade. Eu.<p>

— É mesmo?

De alguma forma, Lily conseguiu parecer entediada com as observações dela.

— Sim. — Karen respondeu de imediato, visivelmente furiosa. — James não quer magoá-la porque se preocupa com você, suponho. Mas esta situação não pode continuar. Ainda mais agora que estou esperando o filho dele.


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO UM

— Uma jovem deseja vê-la, senhora.

A governanta olhava Lily da janela nos fundos da casa enquanto esta cortava uma rosa branca e a colocava em uma cesta aos seus pés.

Lily se endireitou. Não estava disposta a receber visitas. Provavelmente não conhecia a mulher, pois do contrário a Sra. Grady lhe teria dito quem era. Devia ser uma das clientes de James ou alguém trabalhando para a caridade. De qualquer forma, por que a Sra. Grady não cuidara do assunto?

— Não disse que o Sr. Potter não está? — perguntou ela, acreditando que fosse uma das clientes dele.

— Ela não quer ver o Sr. Potter — respondeu a Sra. Grady imediatamente. — Pediu para falar com a senhora. Disse se chamar Karen Johnson. Deu a entender que a senhora sabe quem é.

Todo o sangue pareceu sumir do rosto de Lily naquele instante. Ela se sentiu tonta e enjoada ao mesmo tempo. Teria perdido o equilíbrio se não fosse por uma treliça próxima, que serviu de apoio para a mão trêmula. Mas a Sra. Grady a conhecia muito bem para não notar a súbita palidez e, correndo sobre o piso de granito do pátio, amparou Lily pelo braço.

— O que houve? — repreendeu ela. — Não deveria trabalhar no sol sem um chapéu. Está exausta, não é mesmo? Venha comigo e tome um copo de chá gelado.

— Estou bem, verdade. — Lily podia sentir a cor voltar ao rosto enquanto falava. — Bem... Onde está a... Srta. Johnson? Talvez fosse melhor levá-la até a sala de visitas enquanto lavo minhas mãos.

— Acha mesmo que é o mais apropriado? — A Sra. Grady pegou a cesta de rosas e, com a familiaridade de um longo tempo de serviço, a observou com uma expressão incerta. Então, ainda segurando o braço de Lily, conduziu-a em direção à casa. — Posso dizer que a senhora não pode atendê-la. Tenho certeza de que poderá voltar em outro dia, se for importante.

Lily estava muito tentada a aceitar a sugestão. Mas de nada adiantava adiar o inevitável. Além do mais, estava atordoada pela coragem daquela mulher em aparecer em sua casa. Será que James estava por trás disso? Mas, apesar dos defeitos, Lily duvidava de que ele pudesse ser tão cruel.

— Leve-a para a sala de visitas, Sra. Grady — disse com firmeza, colocando de lado qualquer pensamento que a induzisse ao contrário. — Não irei demorar. Pode nos servir chá gelado enquanto conversamos. — Embora fosse improvável que conseguisse engolir qualquer coisa na presença de Karen Johnson.

Lily subiu a escada dos fundos para chegar ao andar de cima e ficou um pouco aliviada ao entrar no quarto. Apesar do que dissera a Sra. Grady, ainda se sentia um pouco tonta, por isso foi até o banheiro anexo e lavou o rosto quente com a água gelada que saía das torneiras douradas.

De alguma maneira, a beleza do ambiente começou a acalmá-la. A suíte, formada por uma pequena sala, um quarto e um banheiro, era apenas sua e não podia negar que, apesar de um tanto extravagante, acalmava seus nervos.

Aquela mulher tivera a audácia de vir procurá-la, pensava incrédula. Ela era amante de James; Lily era a esposa. Por que teria vindo? O que diriam uma à outra?

Olhou para o próprio reflexo no grande espelho da penteadeira. Estava visivelmente chocada. Sentia-se como um coelho encurralado.

Mas não podia deixar aquela mulher intimidá-la em sua própria casa. Se fosse sensata, a mandaria embora sem nem mesmo escutar o que tinha a dizer.

Mas já era tarde para pensar nisso. Karen Johnson já estava em sua sala de visitas. Não podia fazê-la esperar por muito tempo. Não queria deixá-la imaginando que ela temia confrontar a amante do próprio marido.

Respirando fundo, Lily observou sua aparência. Era um dia muito quente e, como não esperava visitas, vestira shorts de linho verde-claro e uma blusa de seda azulada. A blusa era folgada e sem mangas, expondo os braços levemente queimados pelo sol.

Deveria se trocar? Colocar um pouco de maquiagem antes de encontrar a visita? Talvez um pouco de sombra, decidiu ela, colorindo os olhos verdes. E um batom de tom rosado para realçar os cabelos ruivos.

Analisando novamente sua aparência, Lily ficou satisfeita com o resultado. De qualquer forma, já se demorara o bastante. Não queria que Karen pensasse que se vestira especialmente para ela. Respirando fundo de novo, olhou ao redor do cômodo elegante para ganhar confiança. Mas tinha a sensação de que, independentemente do que acontecesse entre ela e aquela mulher, nada seria como antes.

Karen estava sentada em um dos três sofás de veludo próximos à lareira na sala de visitas. Também era um cômodo elegante e todas as janelas estavam abertas, com vista para o jardim dos fundos da casa. Embora o lugar possuísse um eficiente sistema de ar-condicionado, Lily preferia ar fresco. Quando estava sozinha em casa, como agora, invariavelmente deixava todas as janelas abertas.

Lily, tensa, hesitou ao alcançar a porta, sentindo-se menos confiante como anfitriã. Karen, por sua vez, parecia à vontade. Um estranho tomaria Lily por intrusa e acharia que a outra era a dona da casa.

Ao contrário de Lily, Karen estava vestida formalmente, considerando o calor daquele dia. Um conjunto de blazer e saia rosa expunha parte das pernas e dos seios e, embora não aparentasse vestir meia-calça, usava sapatos de salto alto.

Ela parecia segura de si, pensou Lily desconfortável. Esperta e sofisticada, ciente de que atraía a atenção dos homens. E era raiva, notou Lily, embora acreditasse que a cor dos cabelos fosse tão natural quanto o sorriso que lhe endereçava.

Ela se levantou de imediato e, apesar da primeira impressão de Lily, parecia tensa e segurava a bolsa com ambas as mãos. Não era tão alta quanto Lily, que media cerca de um metro e oitenta, mas era voluptuosa, os seios quase saltando do top vermelho.

No entanto, ela não disse nada de imediato. Apenas permaneceu de pé, olhando para Lily, esperando que ela tomasse a iniciativa. Lily queria gritar. Mas aquilo pareceria infantil. Então, entrou no cômodo e falou, num tom que denotava frieza:

— Senhorita Johnson, presumo? — disse, como se nunca tivesse visto fotos dela com James. — Se está procurando por meu marido, sinto dizer que ele não está.

— Sei disso, Sra. Potter. — Estava confiante de novo, e se ficara surpresa por ter sido reconhecida por Lily, conseguira esconder isso muito bem. — Ele está em Bristol, assinando o contrato para a construção do novo shopping.

Então também estava a par dos horários dele, pensou Lily, tentando parecer indiferente. Não havia dúvidas de que James a mantinha informada de seus movimentos.

— Isso mesmo — disse em tom casual, embora nos últimos tempos James raramente a informasse do que fazia. — Então qual a razão de sua visita? Acredito que não temos nada a dizer uma à outra.

— Oh, nós temos. — Karen não esperou por um convite para se sentar no sofá novamente. —- Por que não se senta também? O que tenho a dizer pode perturbá-la.

Lily já pensava no quanto gastaria para trocar os três sofás. Provavelmente milhares de libras, mas valeria a pena para que não precisasse lembrar daquela cena.

— Prefiro ficar de pé — disse, esperando que a outra mulher entendesse que devia ser breve.

— Como desejar.

Karen encolheu os ombros, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a Sra. Grady irrompeu na sala com uma bandeja contendo dois copos compridos e uma jarra de chá gelado. Lily se lembrou de ter feito esse pedido à governanta. Agora desejava! não ter feito aquilo, mas já era tarde demais.

— Aqui está. Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhora? — perguntou a Sra. Grady, olhando-a com preocupação.

— Não, isso é tudo. — Lily conseguiu dar um sorriso educado. — Obrigada.

— Bem, sente-se e descanse — aconselhou a governanta. — Ainda parece abatida. Tem certeza de que está...

— Estou bem, Sra. Grady. — A última coisa que Lily queria era que Karen Johnson imaginasse que sua chegada a fizera sentir-se mal. Ou preocupada, acrescentou silenciosamente, lançando à governanta um olhar significativo. — Se precisar de algo, avisarei.

A Sra. Grady ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não discutiu. Depois que ela se foi, Lily apontou para a bandeja.

— Sirva-se à vontade — disse ela, recusando-se a servi-la. — Deve estar com calor — continuou. —-Espero que não tenha se vestido desta maneira por minha causa.

Teve o prazer de ver como Karen ficou irritada com o comentário. Mas e daí? Ela merecia pior que aquilo, pela ousadia de vir a sua casa. O que ela queria? Não era suficiente estar dormindo com James? Queria separá-los também?

— Sempre me visto de acordo com a ocasião — Karen respondeu finalmente, depois de considerar suas palavras. — As roupas são muito importantes, não acha? Em especial se o objetivo é agradar um homem.

— Visto o que me agrada — Lily retrucou, não de todo sincera. Antes de James Potter entrar em sua vida e arruiná-la, não costumava ser assim.

— Vejo que sim — Karen comentou, inclinando-se para se servir do refrescante chá que a Sra. Grady trouxera.

Lily ouviu o barulho do gelo no copo e desejou poder se servir de um pouco também. Mas não confiava nas próprias mãos, que tremiam. Era melhor continuar onde estava até que a mulher fosse embora.

— Hmmm, delicioso! — Tendo percebido ou não a hesitação de Lily, Karen levou o copo até os lábios e deliberadamente saboreou o primeiro gole. A língua rosada sorveu cada gota do lábio inferior e ela suspirou com prazer. — Tem certeza de que não quer um pouco? Deve estar sentindo tanto calor quanto eu. Lily se dirigiu para o sofá em frente, mas permaneceu de pé, apoiando delicadamente uma das mãos sob o encosto do sofá.

— Sobreviverei — disse calmamente. — Por que não vai direto ao ponto? Se sua intenção era me chocar por descobrir sua existência, então, como pode ver, está perdendo seu tempo.

Karen colocou o copo na bandeja e cruzou as mãos sobre o colo. Então, olhou para a outra com olhos maliciosos.

— Você se julga muito segura, não é, Lily? — zombou, claramente usando seu nome para mostrar que não se sentia intimidada por sua atitude. — Pergunto-me o que sentiria se soubesse que estou esperando um filho de James.

Era como se uma espada tivesse atravessado o estômago de Lily. Foi a muito custo que evitou chorar devido à agonia que aquelas palavras causaram. Não podia ser verdade! Aquela mulher devia estar mentindo. Depois de tudo que passara tentando dar a James o filho que tanto queria, ele não seria capaz de engravidar a amante.

Percebeu que Karen a observava com interesse e concluiu que ela sabia sobre os três abortos. Será que James lhe contara? Provavelmente sim, embora preferisse que alguém do escritório fosse responsável por aquilo.

Não era segredo nenhum! No começo, James ficara muito entusiasmado, anunciando a todos que seria pai. Mas depois de perder dois bebês nas primeiras semanas de gestação, ele decidira manter segredo da gravidez seguinte. O que fora sensato, uma vez que Lily perdera aquele bebê também.

Mas não era momento para pensar naquilo. Com os olhos de Karen fixos em seu rosto, procurando pelo mínimo sinal de fraqueza, Lily sabia que tinha de esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos até que aquela mulher se fosse.

Mesmo assim, sentou-se no braço do sofá. Suas pernas não tinham força suficiente para sustentá-la naquele momento, e esperava apenas não parecer tão horrorizada como se sentia. Sabia que estava pálida, mas tinha de falar algo.

No entanto, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Karen inclinou-se e colocou um pouco de chá gelado no outro copo.

— Beba um pouco — disse ela, segurando o copo, mas Lily sabia que não havia qualquer simpatia no ato.

— Não... Obrigada — ela murmurou, quase se engasgando com as palavras. Karen deu de ombros antes de recolocar o copo na bandeja.

— Como quiser — respondeu despreocupadamente. Então, ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras. — O que vai fazer a respeito?

Lily a olhou, incrédula, percebendo que não tinha idéia do que dizer. Perguntar quantos meses tinha ou se James já sabia estava fora de cogitação. A verdade era que não queria saber as respostas. Karen obviamente confirmara a gravidez, do contrário não teria vindo. Mas se James soubesse disso, teria lhe dito. Ou talvez não. Oh, não sabia se era capaz de lidar com aquilo.

Umedecendo os lábios, fez a única coisa que podia.

— O que vou fazer a respeito? — perguntou, surpresa por sua voz parecer tão normal. — Não posso fazer nada. Se estiver mesmo grávida, faça o que bem desejar.

— Ah, não! — Karen se ergueu, a raiva evidente na voz. — Não vai escapar assim! Não vim até aqui para ser dispensada como se estivesse pedindo dinheiro para caridade.

Lily se controlava para não gritar. Não pela primeira vez, desejou que a mãe estivesse viva. Mas ela morrera havia mais de dez anos. Ninguém poderia ajudá-la senão ela mesma.

— Sinto muito se pensa assim — disse ela, com firmeza. — Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer.

— Como não? — Karen a encarou. — Pode dar o divórcio a James. Ou é tão egoísta que prefere privá-lo da chance de ter um filho?

Lily pensou que não havia mais nada que aquela mulher pudesse dizer para magoá-la, mas se enganou.

— Sabe que ele se casou com você apenas para ter o controle dos negócios do seu pai — continuou Karen, com desdém. — Mulheres como você me deixam enojada. Sempre foi protegida por todos e, como uma princesinha, nunca fez nada que lembrasse trabalho!

— Não é verdade!

Apesar de determinada a não discutir com aquela mulher, Lily tinha de se defender. Era verdade que mal tinha terminado a faculdade de artes quando se casou com James. Mas quando descobrira que estava grávida, já estava fazendo seus primeiros trabalhos de ilustração.

Mas aquilo não importava porque Karen a ignorava.

— Não sei por que se casou com James — continuou ela, no mesmo tom de afronta. — Ou melhor, sei sim. Mas, apesar de ele ser um homem e tanto, você sabia que ele não a amava. Quero dizer, ele é um homem, no melhor sentido da palavra, não um dos garotinhos com os quais está acostumada. — Ela deu um sorriso presunçoso. — James precisa de uma mulher de verdade. Eu.

— Verdade?

De alguma forma, Lily conseguiu parecer entediada com as observações dela.

— Sim, é verdade — Karen respondeu de imediato, visivelmente furiosa. — É por isso que vim vê-la. James não quer magoá-la porque se preocupa com você, suponho. Mas esta situação não pode continuar. Ainda mais agora, que estou esperando o filho dele.

Lily se ergueu. Ainda estava tonta, como se testemunhasse algo surreal. Mas se ainda quisesse manter o respeito próprio, não podia permitir que aquela mulher se fizesse de vítima em sua própria casa.

— Acho melhor ir embora — disse ela, e até Karen pareceu surpresa com o tom de autoridade. Ela atravessou a sala, ainda sentindo as pernas fracas, e tocou o sino chamando a governanta. — A Sra. Grady lhe mostrará o caminho. Por favor, não volte aqui.

Karen deu um passo na direção dela.

— Não pode me tratar desta maneira.

— Acho que posso sim. — A voz de Lily adquiriu maior confiança ao ver a agitação da oponente. — Não é bem-vinda aqui, Srta. Johnson. Agradeça por não chamar a polícia para tirá-la daqui.

— Não ousaria! — Karen a encarou, inflexível, como se ponderasse suas ações. Então, deu uma gargalhada de escárnio. — Imagine o que a imprensa não faria ao saber que expulsou a amante do marido da sua própria casa. Está blefando!

— Saia! — A voz de Lily tremeu, mas sua determinação não fraquejou. Mas como era mais alta que Karen, usou este ponto a seu favor. — Saia antes que eu mesma a expulse — disse, ríspida, cerrando os punhos.

Embora mantivesse o ar de desafio, Karen andou relutante em direção à porta.

— Ainda vai ouvir falar de mim — disse ela, provocando Lily, que se perguntava onde estava a Sra. Grady quando mais precisava. — Espere até eu contar a James sobre como fui tratada. Você vai deixar de ser tão arrogante.

— Mas eu também mal posso esperar para contar a James sobre sua visita — disse Lily despreocupadamente. — Sim, ele vai adorar saber o que pensa a respeito do caráter dele.

— O que quer dizer?

Karen parecia cautelosa e Lily sorriu zombeteira.

— Bem, você insinuou que ele não seria capaz de controlar a empresa sozinho, que se casou por interesse.

— Maldita!

— Qual o problema, Srta. Johnson? — Lily estava começando a se divertir. — Falou mais do que devia?

— Não importa o que você diz, terei um filho de James. — Karen estava agitada. — Vai ganhar alguns pontos pelo esforço, mas eu serei a vencedora.

Lily não pôde mais se controlar.

— Vencedora? — Karen pareceu ficar surpresa. Então, ela continuou, impiedosa: — Ele não lhe contou? Estou grávida também.

* * *

><p>Ra Po: A rival de Lily que se prepare mesmo, porque a Lily não vai deixar barato. Está aqui o primeiro capítulo, espero que goste.<p> 


	3. Capítulo 2

**AVISO**: Este Capítulo contém N/C, se você não gosta ou se seus pais não permitem, parem por aqui.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO DOIS<p>

Já era tarde quando James voltou para Market Abbas.

A assinatura do contrato não havia sido demorada, mas foi seguida de um almoço com o prefeito, além de um passeio pela cidade antes do jantar com as outras pessoas envolvidas no projeto. Apesar de cansado, James não pudera ir embora tão cedo.

Todos pareciam satisfeitos com o acordo. E James teve um desempenho adequado, considerando que não estava com humor para tudo aquilo. Desde que falara com o médico na terça, estava passando por um momento difícil.

Logo agora que ele e Lily passavam pouco tempo juntos. Os últimos meses haviam sido um inferno. Ele dormia mal e quase não tinha apetite. A pressão no trabalho com as novas responsabilidades que recaíram sobre ele, logo após a morte do pai de Lily, estava sendo extenuante. E ainda ter de lidar com Karen Johnson era o pior de tudo.

Assim que passou pelos portões da casa que construíra logo em seguida ao casamento, James se sentiu aliviado. Também estava agradecido pela escuridão, pois podia esconder a fadiga evidente em seu rosto. Sua casa ficava a mais de cento e sessenta quilômetros de Bristol, e, embora gostasse de dirigir, teria sido melhor ter deixado o motorista guiar o carro naquela noite.

Havia luzes na casa, embora já passasse das onze horas. Imaginou que a Sra. Grady ainda estivesse de pé. Já fazia muito tempo que Lily não o esperava acordada. Sua expressão ficou sombria. Sentia falta de conversar tarde da noite com a esposa, quando então podiam ficar a par do dia um do outro. Atualmente, mal falavam sobre a empresa. E desde que o pai dela morrera, havia dois anos, ele não tinha ninguém na família com quem dividir seus problemas.

Mas de quem era a culpa?

James não queria pensar a respeito agora. Sentia-se deprimido e cansado por ter sempre de pensar na Evans Construction primeiro, para depois pensar em si mesmo.

Assim era a vida: de um lado, lhe oferecia tudo o que queria; de outro, tomava-lhe tudo de volta. Sim, provavelmente o destino se divertia à sua custa.

O celular tocou e, segurando-se para não praguejar, puxou-o do bolso. Era Karen! Ela ligara o dia inteiro, aliás, fazia isso havia três meses, mas ele não desejava falar com ela naquele momento.

Desligando o telefone, abriu a porta com cuidado, ciente de que Lily deveria estar dormindo àquela hora. Ela sempre tivera sono leve e acordava assim que ele entrava no quarto. Não que ainda dividissem o mesmo quarto. Desde a perda do último bebê, Lily deixara bem claro que preferia dormir sozinha.

Algumas lâmpadas iluminavam a entrada, lançando uma luz suave no piso de parque.

A maioria dos cômodos do primeiro andar dava para aquele vestíbulo, mas as portas estavam fechadas e nenhuma convidativa réstia de luz surgia por baixo delas. A escada parecia iluminada, mas ele ignorou o fato. Se a Sra. Grady ainda estivesse acordada, estaria na cozinha. Então, James se dirigiu ao portal atrás da escada que dava acesso aos domínios da governanta.

Para sua surpresa, a cozinha também estava escura. Quando acionou o interruptor, a superfície de granito e os armários de carvalho foram iluminados, mas o cômodo estava vazio. Franzindo a testa, andou até a geladeira e pegou uma caixa de leite. Olhou ao redor à procura de um copo, mas desistiu e levou a caixa aos lábios.

Tomou um grande gole e limpou a boca com as costas da mão. O leite estava gelado e refrescante! Fechando a geladeira novamente, foi em direção ao andar de cima levando consigo a caixa de leite.

Aquilo era mais saudável do que o filé que tentara comer mais cedo, concluiu ele, desfazendo o nó da gravata com a mão livre. E a Sra. Grady não poderia reclamar, uma vez que vivia dizendo que ele devia ter uma dieta mais nutritiva.

Esqueceu completamente a governanta quando se aproximou das escadas. Aos poucos, percebeu que havia muito mais luz do que de costume. Sentia um certo calor e o cheiro de... incenso? Podia ver uma luz bruxuleante vindo do quarto de Lily.

A primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu foi um incêndio. Não podia haver outra razão! As batidas de seu coração se aceleraram e ele tentou, sem muito sucesso, acalmar-se.

Largando a caixa de leite quase vazia, ele correu. Apesar de seus protestos, Lily saíra da suíte principal e agora ocupava um dos quartos de hóspedes, que ficavam do outro lado da casa. Não conseguia pensar em qualquer outra explicação para as portas do quarto estarem abertas, e, embora sentisse o peito apertado, estava mais preocupado com sua esposa do que com a própria saúde.

O que viu quase lhe tirou o fôlego. Dúzias de velas perfumadas, dos mais variados tamanhos e formas, estavam arrumadas por todo o quarto. O calor e a essência eram incrivelmente atordoantes.

Permaneceu parado na porta, uma das mãos contra o coração que batia disparado, e a outra apoiada no batente. Através da suave névoa que encobria o ambiente, podia ver que a cama estava desfeita e o quarto, vazio. Era como se Lily tivesse desaparecido misteriosamente.

Ele respirava com dificuldade, agora completamente apoiado no batente da porta, tentando entender o que acontecia. Será que Lily estava fazendo algum estranho ritual religioso? Por que motivo teria acendido todas aquelas velas?

Remexendo o bolso interno do paletó, encontrou a carteia de comprimidos que o doutor lhe dera. Tomando um, sentiu certo alívio ao perceber que as batidas de seu coração começaram a se normalizar. Talvez Lily soubesse sobre seu problema de saúde e estivesse tentando matá-lo, pensou, sorrindo irônico.

Maldição! Não podia ser submetido a um susto como aquele.

Estava tentando endireitar o corpo quando a porta do banheiro de Lily se abriu. Enquanto ele olhava incrédulo, ela entrou no cômodo descalça. A luz das velas perfumadas permitiu ver que os olhos dela estavam fixos nele. Mas então o que prendeu a atenção dele foi o fato de que ela estava praticamente nua.

Mas "nua" era uma palavra relativa, reconheceu ele, embora não naquele caso. Ela estava usando um sutiã meia-taça de renda preta, que dava aos seus seios pequenos uma elevação surpreendente; e a menor calcinha de renda preta que já vira. Ela estava estonteante. Uma deusa esbelta, de pernas longas e madeixas louras, douradas pelo sol.

— Meu Deus! — não pôde evitar dizer, quase sem fôlego.

Lily olhou inocentemente em sua direção.

— Oh, James! — disse suavemente, como se não o houvesse notado antes. — Estava esperando por você.

James pensou que tivesse morrido e ido para o céu. Será que estava vivendo um sonho? Uma fantasia torturante do que sua vida poderia ter sido? O que via não podia ser real.

— Oi — disse ele.

Foi preciso certo esforço para pronunciar a palavra. Queria falar uma série de coisas, mas estava atordoado demais.

— Está cansado? — perguntou ela, parecendo flutuar em sua direção em meio ao espesso tapete que cobria o chão. Ela afastou os cabelos negros que teimavam em cair na testa dele. — Foi um dia muito atribulado?

Os dedos dela deslizaram suaves contra sua testa quente, e quando ela se esticou, o pequeno sutiã expôs parte da pele rosada que circundava o mamilo. Ela não pareceu notar, mas ele sim. O aroma do corpo dela era mais inebriante que as velas que a cercavam.

James sentiu seu corpo se retesar no mesmo instante. Ele e Lily não faziam amor havia mais de dois anos, mas ele lembrava de como era maravilhoso. Infelizmente, parecia que era só tocá-la para engravidá-la. Com o tempo, após a dolorosa experiência, entendera que ela não gostaria de fazer amor com ele de novo.

— Lily — disse, ouvindo a própria voz rouca e sentido o coração acelerar, apesar do remédio que havia tomado.

— Venha, James — ela disse, levando-o pela mão até a cama aquecida e iluminada pelas velas. Em seguida, apontou a imensa cama colonial. — Sente-se. Gostaria de uma bebida?

Não havia nada que ele quisesse tanto, mas negou com a cabeça. Se aquilo fosse um sonho, não precisaria de álcool para atiçar sua libido. E mesmo que não fosse, não podia ingerir álcool, ponto final.

Ele permitira que ela o trouxesse para dentro do quarto, fechasse a porta e o sentasse na beirada da cama. A verdade era que sentia as pernas um pouco fracas. Mas aquilo era tanto por causa da excitação que sentia quanto parte dos sintomas de seu problema de saúde.

Segurou o fôlego quando ela se ajoelhou à sua frente. Imaginou o que ela faria em seguida, perguntando-se se um homem podia morrer em decorrência de ilusões criadas por sua própria imaginação. Mas tudo o que ela fez foi tirar seus sapatos e meias. Então, quando estava descalço, ela deslizou as mãos suaves por baixo das calças e massageou gentilmente suas pernas.

Ela sorriu quando ele se reclinou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, as mãos úmidas pressionadas contra a coberta, buscando apoio. Será que ela sabia que só assim conseguiria se manter afastado dela? Ela devia ter percebido sua ereção. Infelizmente, era algo que não podia disfarçar.

— Viu, não se sente melhor? — ela falou, como sei aquele tipo de atenção fosse algo a que estivesse acostumado. Ela não podia ser tão ingênua. A dor na virilha o havia convencido de que, embora improvável, aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

No entanto, ele não pode desviar o olhar quando ela se ergueu novamente, fazendo com que as tiras que seguravam a calcinha nos quadris ficassem na altura dos olhos dele. Sentia-se irresistivelmente atraído pelos pêlos dourados que eram visíveis através da renda preta. Não podia negar que ela era muito sensual.

— Relaxe — disse ela, aproximando-se e pegando sua gravata, cujo nó já estava parcialmente desfeito!

Os dedos finos terminaram de desamarrar a gravata, e, se James não estivesse tão consciente dos quadris dela contra sua coxa, teria admirado a habilidade dela.

Daquela maneira, relaxar estava além de suas capacidades. Ela ergueu uma das pernas para se ajoelhar ao seu lado sobre a cama e desabotoar sua camisa. Os dedos dela tocaram sua pele, as unhas roçando sensualmente o seu abdômen. Precisava pará-la!

— Lily... — ele protestou sem muita convicção, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo de costas sobre o colchão. Então, para sua surpresa, ela subiu na cama, passou uma das pernas por cima dele e o manteve preso enquanto continuava a desabotoar a camisa.

A sensação das pernas dela pressionado sua virilha quase o enlouqueceu. Nunca estivera tão perto de perder o controle! Fechou os olhos para não vê-la se reclinando sobre ele, os seios sedutores apenas a alguns centímetros de sua boca.

Ele sentiu a camisa e o paletó sendo puxados pelos ombros, e então ela voltou a atenção para a fivela do cinto. Sabia que devia pará-la, mas suas mãos não obedeciam seu cérebro. Em vez disso, ele a deixou afrouxar a calça e descer parte do zíper.

— Hmmm — murmurou ela. Ele imaginou que tivesse percebido que sua cueca não era barreira nenhuma para sua pungente excitação. Embora esperasse que isso a fizesse parar, ela simplesmente afastou a seda azul e o tocou com as mãos.

— Lily — ele murmurou. Abrindo os olhos, viu-a prestes a acariciá-lo com a língua. — Do que acha que sou feito?

Rachel ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo triunfante.

— Oh, eu sei do que você é feito — disse ela, deslizando a língua de maneira sensual pelo lábio inferior. — De carne e ossos... Exatamente do que um homem deveria ser feito, não concorda?

James respirou fundo.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, bem mais escuras que seus cabelos, enquanto os olhos azuis o encaravam com perturbadora intensidade.

— Pensei que estivesse ajudando você a se despir — respondeu ela com sincera inocência, fazendo James praguejar.

— Andou bebendo?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça sem hesitar.

— Tomei chá gelado hoje mais cedo. Quer um pouco?

James a encarou, atordoado.

— Você é real?

Ela se ergueu um pouco, retirando o peso de cima dele, e deslizou as mãos pelo próprio corpo desde os seios até os quadris.

— Acredito que sim. — Ela parou. — Não concorda?

James não sabia o que pensar.

— Isso é algum tipo de jogo? — perguntou asperamente. — Porque se for, eu...

— Não é jogo nenhum, James — Lily retrucou, ofendida. Saiu de cima dele e começou a engatinhar até a beirada da cama. — Apenas achei que pudéssemos... nos entender. Mas, se você não quer...

— Não quero? — James parecia frustrado. — Por Deus, Lily, é claro que quero! — Ele se ergueu, livrou-se da camisa e do paletó que ainda prendiam seus braços e os jogou no chão. Tentou ajeitar as calças e se arrastou atrás dela, apenas os quadris e a sorte impedindo a calça de escorregar por suas coxas. — Volte já aqui!

Com o coração batendo como se fosse pular de seu peito a qualquer minuto, conseguiu segurá-la pelo tornozelo antes que ela descesse da cama. Embora esperasse que ficasse contrariada, ela deixou que ele a puxasse de volta, entreabrindo as pernas provocativamente.

— Assim está melhor? — ela perguntou, rouca, enquanto James conseguia apenas olhá-la, admirado.

Ele respirou fundo, ainda não totalmente convencido de que ela sabia o que dizia. Embora seus sentidos lhe dissessem para aceitar o que lhe era oferecido sem muitas explicações, um instinto latente de auto-preservação o avisava de que nada era assim tão simples.

— Lily — disse ele, a voz parecendo incerta mesmo para seus ouvidos. No entanto, ela não queria conversar.

Ela levou um dos dedos até a boca de James. Automaticamente, ele começou a roçar a pele suave da palma, saboreando a textura e o sabor com a própria língua. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa além de tocá-la, ela afastou a mão.

— Pensei que você me quisesse — murmurou, procurando pelo cinto para provocá-lo. — Mas você ainda está usando muita roupa.

James mal podia respirar. Aquilo tudo parecia um sonho maluco, e não era mais capaz de separar a ilusão da realidade. Sem saber como, conseguiu se livrar da calça e da cueca, atirando-as para bem longe da cama. Então, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, momentaneamente maravilhado com a própria sorte.

Tinha quase esquecido de como ela era linda. Esbelta, seios empinados, cintura fina e quadris que se alargavam suavemente em direção às pernas longas e sensuais. A pele era macia e imaculada, dourada devido às horas de exposição ao sol. Lily sempre amara o sol, e a costa de Devon podia ser tão quente quanto o Mediterrâneo.

Ele se permitiu deslizar a mão ao longo da curva , dos seios dela, acompanhando o provocante sutiã. Então, com um pouco menos de reserva, correu a mão por dentro da renda preta e envolveu um dos seios.

O mamilo estava intumescido e se projetava contra sua palma. Não precisa olhar para saber que sua própria ereção era proeminente também.

— Você também está usando muita roupa — disse ele, veemente. Incapaz de resistir, puxou as tiras da calcinha. — Assim é bem melhor.

Ela ficou um pouco inquieta quando ele trocou a calcinha pela própria mão, procurando com o polegar pelo ponto de sua feminilidade, os dedos descobrindo que estava pronta para ele.

Também estava pronto, pensou ele, deitando-se ao lado dela e procurando pela boca sensual com os lábios. Ela era tudo o que queria, tudo o que tinha desejado mesmo antes dos três abortos e da recusa dela de tê-lo ao seu lado.

Ficou desapontado quando ela virou a cabeça para o lado, impedindo que o beijo se prolongasse. Aparentemente, Lily não estava interessada em preliminares. Ou talvez estivesse ansiosa para consumar o ato, assim como ele. Era inegável que não podia esperar para ser parte dela novamente. Nem mesmo as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração podiam detê-lo.

O sutiã tinha abertura frontal. Muito conveniente, pensou ele grato, removendo-o com facilidade. Quando se preparava para levar um dos mamilos até a boca, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Por favor, James — ela disse, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos. — Não posso mais suportar.

Era o que James mais queria ouvir. Mas antes de se posicionar entre as coxas dela, lembrou que não tinha proteção.

— Eu não tenho...

Ele fez um gesto significativo, mas ela não parecia preocupada.

— Está tudo bem — ela disse rouca, arqueando o corpo ao encontro do dele, num convite provocante impossível de ser recusado. — Por favor, James...

Não era preciso pedir duas vezes. E, apesar de fazer mais de dois anos que ele e Lily não faziam amor, eles se encaixavam perfeitamente. Ele a penetrou num único movimento. Os músculos da coxa dela o envolveram com força e a cabeça de James parecia flutuar com o indescritível prazer daquilo tudo.

— Minha querida! — ele suspirou, enterrando o rosto no vale entre os seios, enquanto ela erguia os braços descontrolada, prendendo-o pelos ombros e mantendo-o bem junto a si.

Por um curto instante ficou contente por poder estar junto dela, pele contra pele, sentindo a intimidade, que pode existir entre um homem e uma mulher.

Mas Lily permanecia inquieta, movendo-se sob seu corpo, ansiando que ele tomasse o que ela tão generosamente lhe oferecia. Então ele começou a se movimentar, vagarosamente, saboreando a sensação de estar dentro dela de novo.

Sentia o suor escorrendo da testa, o controle que mantinha sobre si mesmo chegando quase ao limite. Ela estava tão desejável que o medo de que tanto prazer lhe fosse subitamente negado fez com que acelerasse o ritmo.

Ela o envolveu pelos quadris com ambas as pernas e ele entendeu que ela também não podia mais controlar o desejo.

Sentiu os músculos dela se contraindo um momento antes de o clímax tomar o corpo delgado. Ela gemeu, embora tivesse abafado o som em seu peito. As ondas de prazer que percorriam o corpo dela ofereceram um inegável estímulo, e James encontrou o alívio segundos depois. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu o ardente estremecimento drenar suas energias, tanto que, embora soubesse que deveria se afastar, não encontrava forças...

* * *

><p>Então está aí mais um capítulo, espero que todos gostem.<p>

Ra Po: Realmente é preciso ter muita vergonha na cara mesmo, mas Karen é uma pessoa sem escrúpulos, dela pode ser esperar tudo. Beijos.

b. Black: Que bom que você gostou, espero ter matado um pouco da sua curiosidade. Beijos.

Juli Mckinnon Black: Que bom que você também gostou Juli. Como eu disse no inicio, A Reconquista pertence exclusivamente a Anne Mather, não posso modificar o rumo da história, mas uma coisa posso te garantir James não é interesseiro e aos poucos tudo vai se esclarecendo. Outra coisa, Lily não está realmente grávida, ela disse isso somente para ter a ultima palavra. Vou tentar postar todos os dias e se eu não puder, posto de dois em dois dias, quero terminar logo de postar A Reconquista porque tenho outros livros da Anne Mather, da Carole Mortimer e da Lynne Graham que eu gostaria muito de postar. Beijos.


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

Lily estava na cozinha com a Sra. Grady quando James desceu na manhã seguinte.

Ao acordar, descobrira-se sozinho na cama espaçosa e, a julgar pelo fato de que o outro lado do colchão estava frio, suspeitava de que sua esposa havia dormido em outro lugar. Alguém, provavelmente Lily, o havia coberto com a colcha, em deferência à Sra. Grady, sem dúvida. Mas as velas haviam se derretido, e como qualquer outro lugar depois de uma festa, o quarto parecia sem vida.

Abrira todas as janelas antes de tomar banho, determinado a não pensar muito na ausência de Lily. Então, como não planejava ir ao escritório naquele dia, vestiu uma camiseta preta e sua calça jeans mais velha. A calça era justa e estava rasgada em vários lugares óbvios, por isso a deixou desabotoada. Havia meses não se sentia tão bem.

Lily estava de pé com as costas apoiadas em um dos armários de carvalho, uma caneca de café nas mãos, conversando com a Sra. Grady. Ao contrário dele, não parecia descansada, embora James sempre a achasse nada menos que fascinante. Vestindo uma blusa transparente, estampada com rosas e amarrada na cintura, sobre um top marfim e calças de tom acastanhado, ela exalava tranqüilidade e elegância. Os lisos cabelos ruivos estavam soltos, fazendo com que lembrasse como pareciam sensuais contra a pele na noite anterior.

As duas mulheres se calaram ante sua entrada, mas James se recusou a sentir-se intimidado.

— Bom dia — disse. — Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

— Claro que não, Sr. Potter. — Foi a Sra. Grady quem respondeu, e James notou que Lily evitava seu olhar. — Imagino que queira o café da manhã. O que deseja?

James desejava que Lily olhasse para ele, mas após fitá-lo rapidamente, ela o deixou conversando com a governanta e se dirigiu até a imensa pia de porcelana, onde parou para olhar o jardim ao lado da casa. Com o passar do tempo, ele já se acostumara a ser ignorado. Mas depois daquela noite, não entendia a atitude dela. Enquanto a Sra. Grady se ocupava pegando ovos na geladeira, James atravessou o cômodo e parou ao lado da esposa.

— Oi — disse ele, a voz perigosamente rouca. — Senti sua falta quando acordei.

Lily tomou um gole de café antes de responder.

— Sentiu? — disse, sem olhar para ele. — Imagino que esteja acostumado a fazer sexo pela manhã também.

Enquanto James estreitava os olhos e a observava, Lily amaldiçoou a si mesma por ter dito aquilo.

A última coisa que queria era pensar em sexo com James. Ou dizer qualquer coisa que a lembrasse da maravilhosa noite de amor.

Já era difícil olhar para ele. James sempre fora um homem bonito, e mesmo a barba que começara a crescer durante a noite não alterava muito a sua beleza. Lily tinha de concordar com Karen: ele era incrivelmente deslumbrante. Presumia que os cabelos negros e os belos olhos verdes, puros e cristalinos como um lago nas montanhas, eram herança dos pais irlandeses. E seus traços fortes e vigorosos o tornavam ainda mais atraente.

Tudo isso se somava à tenacidade de propósitos que até mesmo o pai dela admirara. Além disso, era alto, magro e se movia com a sensualidade de um felino, características às quais nenhuma mulher podia resistir.

O mais incrível é que eles tinham se apaixonado e vivido um romance de conto de fadas. Casaram-se e Lily acreditara que nada, nem ninguém, poderia separá-los. Mas se enganara.

— Perdi alguma coisa?

A voz de James tinha um tom frio que não passou despercebido a Lily. Precisava contar a ele, não era justo deixá-lo imaginando que estavam juntos novamente. Mas a tentação de adiar aquilo era muito grande. Sabia que bastava uma palavra para que passassem o resto do dia na cama.

Mas não podia fazer isso. Já fora bem difícil se afastar dele na primeira vez.

— Tenho certeza de que sabe do que estou falando — disse, deliberadamente casual. — Sei que andou dormindo com... com outras mulheres, James. Não viveu como um monge por todos esses meses.

— Meu Deus! — A reação de James foi previsivelmente violenta, e Lily lançou um olhar ansioso por sobre os ombros para ver se a Sra. Grady estava escutando. Mas a governanta tinha saído da cozinha, evidentemente decidindo que era melhor deixá-los sozinhos. — De onde tirou essa idéia?

A boca de Lily estava seca.

— Bem, é verdade, não é? Está se encontrando com outra pessoa?

— Encontro-me com várias pessoas todos os dias — replicou Jack rispidamente. — O que significa tudo isso, Lily? O que foi aquilo na noite passada? Por que não me disse como se sentia antes de...?

Ele parou subitamente, virando-se para passar os dedos trêmulos pelos cabelos. De repente, sentiu-se tonto. Seria o resultado de toda aquela agitação ou a antecipação do pesadelo que estava por vir? Pensou amargo.

— James?

Lily parecia preocupada, e ele se perguntou se adivinhara que algo estava errado. Mas a última coisa que precisava era que sentisse pena dele. Ele ainda tinha um certo orgulho, mesmo que um pouco abalado após a noite anterior.

— Deixe-me em paz, Lily — disse, agarrando a beirada da bancada de granito com ambas as mãos. Foi quando tomou uma decisão. — Tenho de ir para o escritório. — Endireitou o corpo. — Vejo você mais tarde, certo?

Lily tocou seu braço e ele recuou. Como ele a queria! Bastava pousar uma das mãos sobre ele para que quisesse se virar e tomá-la nos braços, mesmo que ela gritasse e esperneasse. Apesar do pouco equilíbrio, e do fato de ter sido usado na noite passada, ainda a desejava. Não era patético?

— Não veste essas roupas para ir ao escritório — disse ela, e James percebeu que precisava encará-la.

— Eu estava com fome — respondeu, embora apenas pensar na omelete que a Sra. Grady se oferecera para fazer o deixasse enjoado.

Lily apertou os lábios.

— Aposto que mal pode esperar para vê-la, não é? — disse ela, fazendo James ficar espantado com aquele súbito ataque.

— De quem está falando?

— Ela trabalha no escritório, não trabalha? — ela insistiu. Como ele não esboçasse qualquer reação, continuou após uma breve pausa: — Karen Johnson. Não finja que não a conhece.

Jack se voltou para ela.

— Como sabe sobre ela?

— Não importa. — Lily se recusou a contar que a mulher estivera lá.

— Não acredito que estava interessada em mim o suficiente para investigar minha vida.

— Não? — As palavras dele a magoaram, mas ela conseguiu esconder o sentimento. — Acho que já não nos conhecemos tão bem.

— E de quem é a culpa? — respondeu, sentindo o coração acelerar à medida que sua agitação aumentava. — Não fui eu quem saiu de sua cama, Lily!

— Você sabe por que eu fiz isso — ela choramingou, tentando se defender, mas James não parecia muito conciliador.

— Os bebês eram meus também! — disse furiosamente. Então, sentindo que desmaiaria se não tomasse um pouco de ar, cruzou a cozinha a toda. — Fique longe de mim, Lily! — exclamou ao sair.

* * *

><p>James estava em seu escritório em Plymouth, com o corpo apoiado sobre a mesa, quando o interfone tocou. Franzindo a testa, endireitou-se na cadeira e apertou um botão.<p>

— Sim?

— Uma ligação para o senhor — disse a secretária, como se pedisse desculpas. — Sei que não quer ser perturbado, mas é sua esposa.

— Minha esposa? — James estava admirado. Não sabia por que Lily ligaria depois da discussão daquela manhã. Mas ele sempre fora otimista, pensou melancólico. — Pode passar a ligação.

— Sim, senhor.

A linha ficou muda por alguns instantes.

— Olá, James.

Não era Lily. Toda a sua animação desapareceu, por isso, sua resposta foi ríspida.

— Karen — disse, reconhecendo a voz de imediato. Sentia-se tão irritado que seria capaz de estrangular aquela mulher se ela estivesse por perto.

— Querido, você lembra de mim! — ela exclamou, fazendo James se perguntar por que ela parecia surpresa. Ligava para ele a todo instante havia três meses, desde que fora demitida, na verdade. Ligara tantas vezes que pedira à sua secretária para não repassar as ligações dela.

— Não me chame de querido — respondeu imediatamente, perguntando-se por que não desligava logo. Já fizera aquilo antes. — O que pensa que está fazendo? Falsa identidade é crime. Se ligar para cá novamente, vou mandar prendê-la. O que você está fazendo chama-se assédio, Karen.

— Oh, James, não fique tão irritado. Não costumava ficar assim quando estávamos juntos.

— Nós nunca estivemos juntos, Karen. — James sabia que tinha dito aquilo várias vezes. — Saímos juntos apenas uma vez. E acredite em mim, foi um erro.

Karen apenas riu.

— Não sabe o que está dizendo.

— Sei sim, e a levarei às autoridades se não parar. Já devia ter feito isso antes, mas tive pena de você.

— Não sinta pena de mim, James.

Ela parecia alterada, e ele percebeu que a aborrecera. Ótimo! Esperava que agora ela tivesse entendido o recado.

— Sinta pena de si mesmo, James — ela continuou com voz áspera. Então, o tom suavizou-se novamente: — Precisamos ficar juntos, sabe disso. Pode continuar lutando, mas isso não adiantará.

James perdeu a paciência.

— Vá cuidar de sua vida e pare de me importunar! Ela pressentiu que ele desligaria o telefone.

— Estou grávida, James — falou rapidamente. — Por isso tenho ligado. Precisamos conversar.

* * *

><p>Lily passou a manhã no ateliê que James construíra no jardim. Ficava um pouco afastado da casa, com uma vista magnífica de Foliot Cove, uma caverna localizada aos pés do penhasco que margeava aquela parte da costa. Podia ser alcançada por meio de uma trilha de degraus que algum dos proprietários anteriores havia escavado nas rochas.<p>

Lily era uma pintora muito talentosa. Trabalhava a óleo e a carvão, mas preferia aquarela. Tinha conquistado certa fama nos últimos anos, ilustrando livros infantis para uma editora de Londres que reconhecera seu talento.

Hoje, no entanto, estava com dificuldade para se concentrar, pois continuava pensando no que fizera na noite anterior e na reação de James quando contara que sabia de seu caso com Karen Johnson.

Ele não admitira o caso, mas também não negara. Em vez disso, acusara-a de tê-lo abandonado e posto um fim no relacionamento. Será que não entendia como ela se sentia depois de perder três bebês? Certo, talvez não estivesse pensando muito nos sentimentos dele. Talvez estivesse apenas preocupada consigo mesma.

Mas James sempre parecera tão forte, resistente a qualquer impacto que a vida lhe causasse. Sendo o filho mais velho de um trabalhador irlandês que emigrara para a Inglaterra com a esposa nos anos sessenta, esforçara-se muito para conseguir o diploma de engenharia civil. Era o único membro da família que cursara uma universidade e, embora agora os irmãos tivessem suas próprias famílias, James os ajudara por anos, mantendo dois empregos quando estava na faculdade para poder mandar dinheiro para casa.

Agora, não podia evitar pensar que fora rápida demais ao julgar que estivesse apenas desapontado por não ser pai. Na verdade, acreditava que o desapontara como mulher, não uma, mas três vezes. E quando o impediu de se aproximar novamente, ele procurou outra pessoa.

Era simples assim, embora sórdido também. Nunca fora capaz de acreditar que um homem como James pudesse viver sem uma mulher em sua cama. O fato de ter levado quase dezoito meses para descobrir sobre seu envolvimento com Karen Johnson não a tranqüilizara. Karen não era a primeira, tinha certeza. Mas ela fora a única que esperara um filho dele.

Na hora do almoço, Lily abandonou suas tentativas de continuar pintando e voltou para casa. Ainda precisava explicar a Sra. Grady todas aquelas velas queimadas e a cama de James intocada.

No entanto, a Sra. Grady não estava. Em geral costumava sair para as compras nas manhãs de quinta, lembrou Lily, percebendo que era difícil se concentrar até mesmo em tarefas rotineiras. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior a deixaram confusa. Sabia que havia seduzido o marido, mas ainda não sabia por quê.

Era óbvio: queria ficar grávida! Mas por que achava que essa gravidez, se existisse mesmo uma, seria diferente das outras? Não estaria procurando uma forma de se machucar novamente?

Não. Sabia apenas que tinha de impedir aquela mulher de roubar seu marido. Apesar de tudo, ainda o amava, mas não queria dizer isso a ele. Mas se ela estivesse esperando um filho, provaria a Karen que eles estavam dormindo juntos. E isso seria uma vantagem. Além do mais, ainda era a esposa dele.

Para sua surpresa, a Sra. Grady deixara a mesa do almoço preparada para duas pessoas. Lily se perguntou se a governanta esperava que convidasse Lucy para almoçar. Sua melhor amiga, Lucy Roberts, morava ali perto.

Mas Lily não mencionara qualquer convidado e James não costumava mais almoçar em casa. Mal tinha sua companhia para o jantar, o que era conveniente, uma vez que raramente tinham algo a dizer um ao outro.

Havia uma garrafa de vinho aberta num balde com gelo, e Lily colocou um pouco num cálice de cristal. Era um Chablis, um dos vinhos que James comprara. Será que ele dissera a Sra. Grady que viria almoçar?

Parecia improvável. Depois de como ele saíra de casa pela manhã, tinha quase certeza de que não voltaria a vê-lo naquele dia. Mas a culpa não era inteiramente dele. Ela ia para a cama cada vez mais cedo, ficando em casa para evitar as inevitáveis perguntas que a ausência de James sempre criava.

O barulho de um carro se aproximando fez seu estômago tremer. Poderia ser a Sra. Grady, mas não tinha tanta certeza. O som parecia ser de um carro muito mais potente que o dela.

Lily ficou instintivamente tensa e bebeu um gole de vinho para acalmar o pulso acelerado. Não havia razão para ficar ansiosa, dizia a si mesma. James provavelmente esquecera alguma coisa. Entraria e sairia sem que nem mesmo o visse.

Ouviu o som de uma porta de carro sendo fechada e sua boca ficou seca imediatamente. Tomou outro gole de vinho para molhar a garganta e quase engasgou quando James apareceu na porta.

Repreendeu a si mesma por não ter fechado a porta, ainda convencida de que ele não ficaria. Mas James tinha outras idéias.

— Oi — disse ele em tom educado, para surpresa dela, a julgar pela forma como ele saíra de casa. — Que bom! Cheguei na hora.

Lily engoliu em seco.

— Isso... — Ela gesticulou em direção à mesa redonda, arrumada com louça de porcelana e talheres de prata. — Isso é para você?

— Para nós dois — ele respondeu, tirando o paletó e pendurando-o nas costas de uma das cadeiras. Desabotoou o botão da gola da camisa e afrouxou o nó da gravata cinza. Então se aproximou de Lily, que permanecia parada ao lado do balde de gelo, com a taça de vinho nas mãos. — É um Chablis?

— Não sabia? — Não podia evitar o ressentimento na voz. — Deve ter organizado tudo com a Sra. Grady antes de sair.

— Eu liguei — ele a corrigiu novamente, vendo com um olhar rápido que ela andava em volta da mesa para se afastar dele. Ele se serviu de um pouco de vinho. Muito pouco, notou ela. Seja lá por que ele viera para casa, não fora para afogar as mágoas.

— Mmm, é muito bom! — disse ele, saboreando a bebida.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, colocando a taça na mesa com a mão trêmula. Não podia permitir que ele agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ambos sabiam que Karen Johnson era parte da vida deles, quisessem ou não.

Ao mesmo tempo, enquanto James permanecia parado a fitá-la de uma forma que faria qualquer mulher desmaiar, Lily não pôde evitar lembrar-se de como ficara preocupada com ele pela manhã. Ele estava estranho. Embora não soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

— Vamos nos sentar? — sugeriu James.

— Se é o que quer — respondeu Lily, dando de ombros, apesar de todos os seus pensamentos.

James esperou até que ela se acomodasse na cadeira do outro lado da mesa antes de se sentar. Perguntava-se se ela achava que ele não havia notado que ela se sentara no lado oposto para que seus cotovelos não se tocassem, mas não comentaria nada. Já era bom o suficiente que ela não o estivesse atacando verbalmente, ainda. Sem dúvida, era o que aconteceria quando lhe falasse sobre a ligação de Karen.

Lily pegou o vinho e completou o copo. Sentia que precisava de um pouco de coragem, e apenas um copo não era o suficiente. Apesar de sua determinação, não podia evitar se perguntar que linhas de preocupação eram aquelas ao lado da boca de James. Apesar da noite ardente, ele estivera tão ansioso para satisfazer as próprias necessidades quanto ela.

A julgar pelo pouco de comida que servira a si mesmo, o apetite dele era tão pouco quanto o dela, e mais uma vez ela se inquietou com o motivo daquele encontro. Na noite anterior ele parecia bem como sempre, mas ela estivera apenas preocupada em atingir seus próprios objetivos, lembrou-se.

Provavelmente, a aparência abatida devia estar relacionada à própria culpa na consciência. Afinal, tinha apenas trinta e sete anos. O que mais poderia ser?

— Dormiu bem?

Como ele esperava, as palavras pegaram-na de surpresa, e ela ficou aborrecida.

— Não muito bem — respondeu, não sendo realmente sincera. Depois de deixá-lo, ela fora para um dos quartos de hóspedes. Deveria estar exausta porque só acordara com o sol entrando no quarto através das janelas. Então, lembrando-se do que fizera, não conseguira dormir novamente.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

— Que pena — disse ele. — Dormi como uma pedra.

— Por que não estou surpresa? — ela perguntou, sarcástica. — É muito fácil quando não se tem escrúpulos, presumo.

— Eu tenho escrúpulos — James replicou. — E você?

— Eu? — Lily fora surpreendida novamente. — Por que deveria?

— Bem, deixe me ver... — James se recostou na cadeira e ficou brincando com a taça de vinho, mas os olhos não se desviavam do rosto corado dela. — O que me diz da brincadeirinha de ontem à noite?

Lily umedeceu os lábios.

— Você é meu marido. O que há de errado nisso? James deu uma breve risada.

— Minha querida, não quer mesmo que eu diga, quer?

— Não me chame de querida.

— Por que não? — James olhou com inocência para ela. — Como você mesma disse, sou seu marido.

Lily afastou a cadeira e se levantou.

— Se me dá licença...

James se levantou também e bloqueou a passagem.

— Não dou — respondeu, sabendo que estava destruindo qualquer chance de apelar para os bons sentimentos dela ao agir daquela maneira, mas não podia deixá-la sair. — Ainda não terminamos.

— Não quero mais comer.

— Não estava falando da comida. Lily o olhou, furiosa. Ele imaginava que ela estava zangada porque mesmo sendo alta, ele era alguns centímetros maior que ela.

— Não pode me prender aqui.

— Acho que posso sim. — James deu um passo para o lado, depois para o outro, conseguindo impedi-la de sair. — Agora, por que não se senta novamente para que possamos conversar?

* * *

><p>Ra Po: Realmente foi bom, mas vamos ver no que isso vai resultar. E como pediu postei rapidinho *-* Beijos.<p>

Lady Aredhel Anarion: Que bom que você adorou! Fico Feliz ^^ Beijos.


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPITULO QUATRO

— Não quero conversar com você. — Lily franzia a testa, e ele podia perceber sua frustração. — E não quero me sentar — completou sucintamente. — Quero ir para o meu quarto.

— Tudo bem por mim. — James parecia condescendente. — Irei com você.

— Não vai não!

— Não? — James assumiu um ar perplexo. — Mas ontem à noite não era problema!

— A noite passada foi um engano.

— Certo. — James fingiu considerar a afirmação dela. — Então, toda aquela cena: falta de luz elétrica, velas perfumadas, você praticamente nua... Devo crer que tudo foi um engano?

Lily ergueu o queixo.

— Sim!

— Por que será que não acredito em você? Ela respirou fundo.

— Porque é arrogante demais para pensar nos outros? — sugeriu ela, e ele suspirou.

— Está dizendo que aquilo tudo foi para outra pessoa?

Aquela idéia acabara de lhe ocorrer, e ele não gostou nada daquilo. Mas para seu alívio, Lily estava muito desesperada em se defender para mentir.

— Não! — ela afirmou com veemência. — Não sou promíscua.

— Então quer dizer que eu sou?

— Se a carapuça lhe servir.

Ele ficou momentaneamente furioso com aquela acusação injusta. Mas conseguiu se acalmar.

— Então aquela encenação foi toda para mim? Lily parecia desconfortável.

— Se é o que pensa.

James ergueu a mão, e apesar de ela se afastar instintivamente, pegou uma mecha dos cabelos sedosos e os arrumou com toda a gentileza atrás da orelha dela.

— Não sabia que sentia tanta falta de mim. — Lily parecia atônita.

— Não sinto falta alguma.

Os dedos de James percorreram com suavidade um caminho imaginário desde a orelha até o decote pronunciado do top.

— Não pode negar que me desejou na noite passada. — Lily ergueu a cabeça.

— Sim, desejei.

James queria muito desatar a blusa amarrada na cintura e deslizar as mãos pelo corpo dela. Mas apesar do que ela tinha dito, achava que ela não permitiria. Não tencionava apressar as coisas e destruir o tênue entendimento que havia entre eles. Em vez disso, contentou-se em observar os mamilos enrijecidos contra o tecido do top, lembrando-se de como os envolvera com a língua.

— Escute — disse ele após um instante. — Precisamos conversar sobre isso. Não posso simplesmente ignorar o que aconteceu entre nós.

— Por que não?

— Por que não? — Ele a olhou, confuso, os olhos adquirindo uma intensa tonalidade de jade. — Porque fiquei muito satisfeito com o que aconteceu entre nós — ele respondeu, entusiasmado. — E quero continuar de onde paramos.

— Não.

James ergueu a mão, mas embora Lily tivesse dado um passo para trás, ele remexeu os próprios cabelos.

— E agora? — ele perguntou. — Tenho de esperar até a próxima vez que quiser satisfazer suas necessidades? Ou tenho o direito de opinar?

O rosto de Lily ficou vermelho.

— Não fale assim.

— Por que não? Foi isso o que aconteceu, não foi? Eu fiz amor com você, mas você apenas me usou!

— Não!

— É a mais pura verdade. — James fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando se controlar. — Devia ter imaginado que aquilo não significava nada pra você.

Lily tremia.

— Bem, o que você esperava? — James franziu a testa.

— O que queria então? — Lily respirou fundo.

— Esqueceu-se da Srta. Johnson? A propósito, qual é a função dela agora? É sua secretária? Ou sua assistente pessoal? Oh, sim, uma assistente pessoal encobriria tudo. Ela...

— Karen não trabalha mais para a empresa — James a interrompeu.

Lily o encarou, incrédula.

— Desde quando?

— Desde que George Thomas a demitiu. — James não queria falar sobre o assunto no momento, mas devido às circunstâncias, seria inevitável. — O que posso dizer? Ela não era boa funcionária.

— Então como ela...?

Lily tinha começado a perguntar como Karen sabia onde James estava e o que fazia, mas se calou. Que idiota! Só porque a mulher não trabalhava mais na empresa, não queria dizer que eles não se vissem. Ele devia achar que seria estúpida a ponto de acreditar que o caso deles tinha terminado porque Karen fora demitida.

— Como ela o quê?

James esperava por uma resposta, e Lily gastou vários segundos pensando no que dizer.

— Como... Como ela consegue se virar sem uma referência? — falou finalmente. Então, aproveitou que ele parecia pasmado. — Oh, entendi. Você lhe deu uma recomendação. O que escreveu, James? Tem uma baixa performance no escritório, mas compensa tudo isso na carnal.

— Por Deus! — James suspirou. — Não consegue esquecer esse assunto? Você não me quer, mas ainda acha que tem o direito de controlar minha vida.

Lily ficou ruborizada novamente. James deu uma sonora gargalhada.

— Isso faz sentido?

— Você não entende...

— Tem razão. — James a encarou. — Há dois anos você me diz que não me quer mais por perto. Depois do aborto, permanecemos meses sem mal nos falarmos.

— Eu estava traumatizada!

— E eu também — disse James, irritado. — Mas eu sabia que não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

— Você sabia que não era culpa sua — Lily afirmou num sussurro, mas James ouviu.

— Não foi culpa de ninguém — disse, ríspido. — Nunca culpei você, culpei?

— Não...

— Então, por que faz isso comigo? Sempre me senti sendo punido por não ser capaz de manter as mãos longe de você.

— Não foi bem assim.

— Então o que foi, Lily? — Sentia-se esgotado e, afastando uma das cadeiras da mesa, sentou-se antes que caísse. — Diga-me: por que decidiu continuar casada, se é óbvio que não está feliz com essa situação? Temos vivido como estranhos por meses, só nos falamos quando necessário, só somos vistos juntos para manter as aparências. Se queria se divorciar, por que não me disse?

— E por que você não pediu o divórcio?

— Eu? — James respirou fundo. — Por que não era o que eu queria.

— Por quê? Por que sabia que, se me deixasse, papai não o faria seu sucessor?

— Não! — James estava surpreso. — Lily, como pôde pensar isso? Se pensa mesmo que me casei para pôr as mãos na empresa de seu pai...

— Nunca pensei isso — ela murmurou com urna voz muito baixa. E apesar do que Karen tinha dito, os argumentos dela não a convenciam. — Foi o que me disseram.

— Quem?

Lily hesitou, torcendo o nó que segurava a camisa com os dedos. Então, criou coragem:

— Karen Johnson.

— O quê? — James ficou abismado. Não podia acreditar. Mas com a tontura que agora sentia freqüentemente, sabia que aquilo era real. Lily havia entrado em contato com aquela mulher. Mas como?

— Ela... ela veio me ver — Lily continuou, inadvertidamente respondendo à pergunta que ele se sentia incapaz de fazer. Ela o fitou com curiosidade. — Não sabia disso?

— Não. — James empurrou a cadeira para longe e se ergueu. Andando um pouco atordoado pelo cômodo, conseguiu manter o equilíbrio. Mas não podia ficar sentado, olhando para ela, sabendo que cedo ou tarde ela perceberia que ele estava lutando para manter o controle.

Olhou por sobre o ombro. Lily permanecia no mesmo lugar, mas desviou o olhar quando ele descobriu que ela o observava. O que estaria pensando? Que ele estava triste por ter sido descoberto?

— Está dizendo que ela veio aqui? — perguntou, quando foi capaz de formular uma frase. — Quando?

Lily parecia desconfortável, mas a razão só lhe ocorreu segundos antes de ela responder.

— Ontem — ela respondeu baixinho, virando-se para a mesa e se esforçando para recolher os pratos. Ela limpou a garganta. — Vai comer salada?

A tontura de James deu lugar a uma onda de descrença. A raiva deu força às pernas que, até momentos antes, pareciam fracas e incertas. Indo até a mesa, segurou a esposa pelos ombros e a fez encará-lo, sem dar importância à apreensão nos olhos dela.

— Ontem? — ele exclamou. — Karen esteve aqui ontem? — Seu coração batia forte contra o peito, mas ele ignorou o fato. Levou a mão até a testa. — Então isso explica todo o teatrinho de ontem à noite!

— Não necessariamente. — Lily se desvencilhou dele. — Afinal de contas, você é meu marido. Posso dormir com você quando quiser.

James sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo discutir o assunto no momento.

— Continue — disse, de forma áspera. — O que ela disse?

Lily endireitou o corpo.

— O que acha que ela disse? James suspirou, irritado.

— Não faça isso, Lily. Não estou com humor para brincadeirinhas.

— Oooh, estou com tanto medo! — ela debochou, mas ofegou com os dedos dele apertando seu pulso. — Está me machucando!

— Acredite, isso não é nada comparado ao que eu gostaria de fazer agora — respondeu irritado. — Ande logo, Lily. Fale!

— Se está tão interessado, por que não pergunta a ela? — protestou.

— Talvez faça isso mesmo, mas agora estou perguntando a você.

Puxou o braço dela novamente, fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio. Ela se apoiou nele, registrando com os dedos o calor sob a camisa, os contornos dos músculos roçando seus seios.

Ficou momentaneamente surpresa com a própria reação, incapaz de responder à pergunta que ele fizera, pois temia mostrar como estava perturbada com a proximidade dele. Convencera-se de que cometera um erro na noite passada. Acreditara que podia seduzir James sem se envolver emocionalmente de novo, mas se enganara. Mesmo que evitasse os beijos, o próprio corpo a traía, incitando-a a se encostar nele e abandonar-se como na noite anterior.

— Lily!

A voz dele a tirou de seus devaneios, e ela tentou se concentrar na pergunta. Mas o hálito quente e o aroma masculino que a pele morna exalava a impediam de se concentrar.

Instintivamente, colocou a mão sobre o peito dele. Podia sentir o coração de James batendo forte contra seus dedos, e se sentiu triunfante ao imaginar que ele também estivesse recordando a noite anterior.

— James... — murmurou, incapaz de conter o tom ardente da voz.

James praguejou.

— Não faça isso, Lily — ele a alertou, mas os olhos já estavam escuros de paixão, os lábios a centímetros dos dela.

Ele a beijaria, ela pensou, alheia a qualquer coisa que não fosse o próprio desejo. E por que não? Por que não podia ter o que queria sem pensar nas conseqüências? Tantas pessoas faziam isso, por que não ela?

— Lily!

Ao pronunciar seu nome novamente, James fez com que ela tivesse consciência do que estava fazendo. Concluiu que se enganara por pensar que estava tão excitado quanto ela. Sentia apenas raiva e frustração. Pois bem, ela podia entrar no jogo também.

— Deixe-me ir, James — ela disse, irritada, como se segundos antes não estivesse praticamente implorando para ser beijada. Mas James não era tolo.

— Não até me contar o que ela disse — falou, ríspido. — Ela disse que nós temos um caso?

Lily suspirou alto.

— Sabe que sim — disse, aborrecida. — Mas não se preocupe. Não era nenhuma novidade. Já sabia do seu segredinho havia algum tempo.

James a encarou, incrédulo.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

Lily estava cansada daquilo tudo. Pisando no pé dele, aproveitou a chance para se afastar.

— Não sou tão idiota, James — respondeu, enquanto ele se recuperava da dor. — Não é tão esperto quanto imagina.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

— O que quer dizer exatamente?

— O apartamento que alugou em Plymouth, dizendo que era para os clientes. Sei que a levou lá.

Sentindo-se enojado, James lembrou que levara Karen até o apartamento, mas não para fazer sexo. A empresa havia alugado o apartamento mobiliado e James precisava de alguém para fazer um inventário e tomar nota do que seria necessário para torná-lo mais confortável para os clientes.

George Thomas enviara Karen, provavelmente porque seria impossível que ela fizesse algo de errado. Então, ele mesmo a levara até o apartamento, apresentara-a ao porteiro para que este ficasse ciente da presença da funcionária, mostrou o apartamento e saiu. Fim da história.

Só semanas depois fora tolo o suficiente para convidá-la para jantar quando se sentira deprimido. Certamente não a levara para o apartamento naquela ocasião. Mas não sabia o que contara a Lily. Sentiu-se gelado ao lembrar o que acontecera naquela noite. Havia lhe dado a oportunidade perfeita para criar uma grande mentira.

— Não levo ninguém lá — ele disse, sabendo que ela não acreditaria. — O apartamento pertence à empresa. Pergunte a George Thomas, se não acreditar em mim.

— Então nunca dormiu lá?

— Sim, já dormi lá algumas vezes, mas sozinho. — Lily balançou a cabeça.

— Se é o que diz.

— Estou dizendo a verdade. — James sentiu-se tonto mais uma vez e lutou para se manter firme. — Lily, seja lá o que ela disse, nunca tivemos um caso!

— Então como explica o fato de ela estar esperando um filho seu?

— O que disse?

— Você me ouviu. — Apesar da acusação, Lily não conseguia encará-lo nos olhos, e mais uma vez se virou para a mesa para verificar a salada. Então, como o silêncio começou a lhe dar nos nervos, falou abruptamente: — Acho que deveria comer alguma coisa, James. A Sra. Grady teve muito trabalho para preparar tudo e vai ficar desapontada...

— Para o inferno com a Sra. Grady!

James passara os últimos minutos observando-a fingir que verificava a comida. Tentava manter-se calmo, mas sua mente fervilhava.

No entanto, não era apenas o choque de ouvir Lily dizer que Karen estava esperando um filho que o abalara. Sabia que era mentira. Na verdade, as implicações das ações de Lily o deixaram perplexo. Concluiu que Lily não o havia seduzido porque queria dormir com ele. Para ser honesto, ela nem mesmo dormira com ele. Assim que ficara satisfeita, encontrara outro lugar para passar a noite.

— Por que está me olhando deste jeito?

A revolta devia estar visível nos olhos dele. Sentia-se traído por ter sido usado e descartado. Ela agora o encarava.

Os lábios de James se curvaram num sorriso irônico. Precisa mesmo perguntar?

Ela manteve-se na defensiva.

— Achou que Karen não me diria que estava esperando um filho? Oh, sim, ela estava muito orgulhosa disso. Como pôde deixá-la vir até aqui me pedir para que lhe desse o divórcio, James?

— Isso é mentira, e você sabe disso! — vociferou ele. — Se Karen está grávida, não tenho nada com isso. Mas não pense que não sei o que está querendo fazer. Está tentado me distrair do assunto. Não me seduziu porque me queria — ele continuou falando quando ela tentou interrompê-lo. — Não foi nem mesmo porque queria sexo. Acreditou nas mentiras daquela mulher e decidiu me dar uma lição. Queria manter o controle da situação, mesmo se arriscando a engravidar!

* * *

><p>b. black: Obrigada Flor! Você pode baixar o livro no site do 4shared. Postei rapidinho como pediu ;D Beijos.<p> 


	6. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO CINCO

O envelope marrom, com a palavra "confidencial" impressa, estava sobre a mesa de James quando este chegou ao escritório.

Imaginava que Henry, que sempre separava sua correspondência, a havia deixado lá por causa de sua conotação pessoal. Normalmente, todas as cartas eram entregues à sua assistente pessoal, Myrna.

James estudou o envelope por uns instantes antes de pegá-lo. Tinha quase certeza do que era, e não pôde evitar a ansiedade. Havia três semanas, o cardiologista dissera que o excesso de trabalho, o estresse, e o estilo de vida nada saudável eram as prováveis causas dos problemas de James. Mas isso não o ajudava a dormir à noite, ou convencê-lo de que os exames que fizera eram apenas para tranqüilizá-lo.

Ele desejava muito ter alguém com quem compartilhar suas ansiedades. Mas ele e Lily não se falavam desde a discussão daquela tarde. Sabia que ela não se desculparia porque achava que não fizera nada de errado. E ele não iria implorar para que acreditasse que Karen Johnson não significava nada para ele. Estavam num impasse.

Odiava não estar no comando do próprio corpo, além de se ressentir do fato de os médicos terem o direito de controlar sua vida. Queria perdoar Lily, mas estava muito assustado com toda aquela situação.

Decidindo que não adiantava adiar o inevitável, pegou o envelope e o abriu.

— Mas o que...

James praguejou, olhando a folha com descrença. O resultado daquele exame dizia que este fora realizado na Sra. Karen Johnson havia três dias, e que o resultado era positivo. De acordo com o ginecologista que assinava o documento, a Sra. Johnson tinha cerca de dezesseis semanas de gestação.

Dezesseis semanas!

James largou a folha como se esta lhe queimasse a mão. Era evidente que Karen fora certificar sua gravidez para que provasse estar dizendo a verdade.

Mas a criança não era dele!

James respirou fundo, sentindo a familiar ameaça de tontura, enquanto lutava para compreender o que Karen estava tentando fazer: destruir seu casamento, com certeza.

Eles não tiveram um caso. Nunca nem dormira com ela. Só não a acusara de assédio porque se sentia grato.

Vinha sentindo falta de ar e taquicardia havia algum tempo. Desde que Lily se afastara dele, começara a passar cada vez mais tempo no escritório. Exercitava-se pouco e, provavelmente, alimentava-se mal, levando uma vida governada pelo estresse.

Na noite em que a convidou para jantar, teve a primeira tontura séria e desmaiou na porta dela. Foi quando o medo se tornou seu companheiro constante, mas não disse a ninguém como se sentia.

Viu-se deitado no sofá, sem o paletó, a gravata afrouxada, e se sentiu o maior idiota do mundo. Fingiu ter bebido demais, mas Karen devia ter percebido que ele mal tocara no vinho que pedira no jantar. Acreditando nele, Karen insistiu para que passasse ali. Disse que ele não podia dirigir, deixando-o sem argumento para rebater. Agora se perguntava se a proposta não tinha sido tão inocente. Será que já tinha aquilo em mente? Sabia que ele dificilmente a convidaria para sair de novo?

Sentia-se cansado. Mas quando batera o telefone na cara de Karen havia duas semanas, não esperava que ela fizesse algo assim.

* * *

><p>Não estava grávida. Fizera o teste havia dois dias, mas Lily não conseguia pensar em mais nada.<p>

Estivera tão certa de que estava grávida! Desde a noite que passara com James, imaginara que o que dissera a Karen não seria uma mentira. Ficara grávida das outras vezes. Fora uma das razões que a levaram a afastar James quando ele quis voltar a manter um relacionamento normal após o último aborto. Além disso, sentia-se devastada e inadequada como mulher, totalmente incapaz de cogitar uma nova gravidez.

Mas agora se arriscara, apesar de não ter funcionado. Bem, talvez uma noite apenas não fosse suficiente. E ela não sabia ao certo se ficara grávida na primeira vez em que ela e James fizeram amor. No começo do casamento, como James dissera, não conseguiam manter as mãos longe um do outro.

Ela estremeceu. Não pensava em outra coisa, mas não queria arriscar a ser rejeitada desta vez. James já adivinhara suas intenções e a desprezara por isso.

Então o que faria? James não tocara no assunto novamente, o que provava que, de acordo com suas suspeitas, estava envolvido com outra mulher.

Um som a alertou para o fato de não estar mais sozinha no ateliê. Virou-se, esperando encontrar a Sra. Grady atrás dela oferecendo chá ou uma bebida gelada. Mas encontrou o marido recostado no batente da porta, com uma aparência visivelmente cansada.

— Oh, é você — disse ela, momentaneamente esquecida de que não estavam se falando. Ele estava abatido e tinha os olhos fundos. — Está se sentindo bem?

James resmungou.

— Essa é a sua maneira de dizer que minha presença é desagradável?

— Não. — Lily se defendeu automaticamente. — Você parece mesmo cansado. — Ela permaneceu calada por um momento. — É óbvio que não tem dormido o suficiente.

— Como se você se importasse. — Ela ficou tensa.

— Se prefere passar as noites com sua amante, por que deveria me importar?

— Não passo minhas noites com ninguém — ele a corrigiu, pronunciando as palavras cuidadosamente para que não houvesse nenhum engano, mas Lily apenas lhe deu uma olhada sarcástica.

— Então quem engravidou Karen? — perguntou ela, e ele suspirou.

— Já disse que não tenho nada com isso... — James estava muito cansado para discutir. — Olhe, para falar a verdade, não estou me sentindo muito bem. E por isso que estou em casa tão cedo.

Lily sentiu uma pontada de ansiedade. Não podia evitar. Mas resolveu pôr um fim naquilo e se voltou para sua pintura.

— Peça uma aspirina à Sra. Grady — disse, fingindo indiferença. — Como eu disse, vai se sentir melhor se for dormir num horário razoável pelo menos uma vez.

James tinha de reconhecer que ela tinha razão. Ultimamente passava cada vez mais tempo no escritório, apesar das recomendações que recebia. Mas não era bem-vindo em casa, e sentia-se solitário no apartamento da empresa. Na sua condição atual, preferia a companhia do escritório a passar a noite sozinho.

— Não acho que uma aspirina vá resolver — disse ele, considerando as palavras antes de falar. Ele fez uma careta e deu as costas. — Mas, obrigado por se preocupar, Lily. Significa muito para mim.

Deixou a porta do ateliê aberta como a encontrara, e foi andando pelo gramado em direção à casa. Não sabia por que imaginara que ela se interessaria por sua saúde. Havia deixado bem claro o que pensava dele na manhã seguinte à noite de amor.

— Espere!

Já havia chegado à porta do pátio quando a escutou chamá-lo. Era óbvio que sentira a consciência pesada, pensou com amargura. Ou talvez estivesse envergonhada pela maneira como agira. De qualquer modo, estava vindo até ele, e apesar do ressentimento, parou para esperá-la.

Permitiu-se estudar a aparência da esposa. Ao contrário dele, parecia bem-disposta, o leve bronzeado dando um tom dourado às pernas e aos braços. Vestia uma blusa rosa e uma minissaia plissada, que expunha as pernas longas e torneadas.

James se perguntava se era a lembrança da noite que passaram juntos que o fazia tão consciente dela. Será que havia esquecido o quanto ela era sedutora? Ou o medo de perdê-la o deixava em pânico? Se o seu problema de coração não os separasse definitivamente, Karen separaria.

Sem dizer nada, ergueu uma sobrancelha. Se ela tinha algo a dizer, era melhor esperar e descobrir o que era.

— Por que disse que uma aspirina não resolveria? — Lily perguntou, colocando os cabelos atrás das orelhas e o observando com preocupação.

— Eu disse? — James sentia-se extenuado por causa do calor. — Não se preocupe com isso — falou, aliviado por entrar no frescor da sala de visitas. Passou a mão um pouco trêmula pela testa úmida. — Acho que preciso de um banho.

Lily mordeu o lábio, nada satisfeita com a resposta dele.

— Disse que não está se sentindo bem — ela insistiu. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— O que poderia acontecer? — James estava feliz por estar longe do sol. Não queria passar por idiota na frente dela. — Acho que estou cansado por causa do calor, só isso.

— Não aconteceu nada de errado no escritório, não é? — Lily não parecia satisfeita. Ela o seguiu pela sala de visitas, desviando os olhos do sofá onde Karen se sentara, para olhar para James. — Se for algo relacionado com a empresa, ficarei feliz em ajudar.

— Você é muito gentil.

James estava sendo sardônico, mas não podia evitar. Sim, ele estava com problemas, mas não de natureza profissional. Desde que lera o exame ginecológico que encontrara sobre sua mesa naquela manhã, não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Como poderia contar para Lily?

— Olhe, não é nada — ele disse, não querendo começar uma discussão. Sentia-se abalado, mas mesmo que seguisse o conselho dela e dormisse, não conseguiria relaxar. Aquela psicopata insistia em dizer que teria um filho dele. Um teste de DNA provaria que ela mentia, mas até lá ela continuaria disseminando a destruição em sua vida. — Vejo você mais tarde.

— Você tem uma aspirina? — Aspirina! James conteve um resmungo.

— Sim, tenho uma aspirina — respondeu, indo para o cômodo seguinte. — De qualquer forma, me sentirei melhor depois de um banho.

Lily umedeceu os lábios.

— Um... Não estarei em casa mais tarde — ela murmurou, e James parou para fitá-la.

— Não?

— Não. — Lily torcia a bainha da blusa com os dedos, inadvertidamente expondo o umbigo. — Vou sair.

James fez um movimento com a cabeça, mostrando que a ouvira, mas seus olhos estavam fixos na saia de cintura baixa, que deixava a delicada curva da cintura à mostra. Embora a cabeça estivesse tonta, seu corpo se agitava.

Lutando para se controlar, foi forçado a admitir que, desde a noite em que dormiram juntos, era difícil ignorá-la. Apesar da raiva, do ressentimento e da amargura, não conseguia parar de pensar na pele suave do corpo dela junto ao seu.

Concluiu que, nesses meses de afastamento, construíra uma barreira. Fora forçado a deixar as emoções de lado, e, ao poucos, seu corpo aprendera a aceitar as circunstâncias. Mas agora a barreira tinha sido rompida, e ele se sentia vulnerável. Todos os sentimentos reprimidos pareciam afogá-lo.

— Certo — disse, e saiu quase tropeçando da sala. Precisava ficar sozinho para lamber as próprias feridas. Isso, se conseguisse chegar ao quarto sem desmaiar.

— Vou jantar com Lucy.

Enquanto James subia as escadas, agarrando-se desesperadamente ao corrimão, Lily saiu da sala de visitas e parou para olhá-lo. Devia achar que ele merecia uma explicação e, é claro, esperava por alguma resposta.

— Lucy — ele repetiu, desejando que ela voltasse para o ateliê. — Não se esqueça de mandar lembranças minhas.

Conseguiu o que queria. Com uma exclamação abafada, Lily se virou e desapareceu de vista. Ela e Lucy Robards tinham passado muito tempo juntas nos últimos meses, e ela sabia que James e sua amiga não se entendiam. Divorciada, Lucy nunca mostrara outra coisa a ele senão desprezo.

Já no lado de fora da casa, Lily estava surpresa por se sentir ofendida e chorosa. Não devia explicações a ele, então por que se preocupava em dizer aonde ia? Por que não o deixava provar do próprio veneno, se perguntar com quem estaria? Seria uma boa lição pelo que a estava fazendo passar.

A verdade era que se sentia preocupada com ele. Sabia que estava sendo idiota, mas se ele estava doente, ela precisava ser informada. Ainda era sua esposa, embora ele esquecesse facilmente seus votos.

E por que a olhava daquela maneira? Havia percebido que ele não tirara os olhos de sua cintura. Para um homem que se dizia cansado por causa do calor, ele se mostrava muito interessado em seu corpo. Mas não negara que ficara excitada também.

Entrou no ateliê sentindo-se inquieta. Ele devia ter feito aquilo de propósito. Sabia como ela se sentia quando os perturbadores olhos verdes a examinavam daquela maneira. Mas era por sua culpa que ele imaginava que ela o desejava.

Tinha de se lembrar de que Karen esperava um filho dele e resolver qual seria a melhor atitude a ser tomada. Mas como poderia sequer pensar em divórcio se ainda o amava? Se ao menos estivesse grávida. Então o casamento deles ainda teria uma chance...

* * *

><p>Lady Aredhel Anarion: Tenso! E as coisas vão piorar no proximo capítulo, mas sabem o que dizem, o melhor da briga é a reconciliação, vamos torcer que seja rapido. Lily é um pouco boba mesmo, mas vai chegar a hora em que ela não vai resistir. Beijos.<p>

Biancah: É, infelizmente eles ainda vão brigar mais um pouco. Ao todo a adaptação tem 14 capítulos, mais o prólogo e o epilogo. E pode deixar que o capítulo de sexta eu vou dedicar especialmente a você flor. Beijos.

Ra Po: Obrigada flor, que bom que você está gostando. Não demorei nadinha, não é? Beijos.


	7. Capítulo 6

CAPITULO SEIS

Lily procurou sair de casa antes de James descer do quarto.

Certa de que ele estaria no banho, trancou o ateliê e voltou para casa. Queria ter certeza de que a governanta soubesse que James jantaria em casa.

Em seu quarto, Lily tirou as roupas e tomou uma ducha. Depois de procurar no guarda-roupa, escolheu um vestido de seda verde-escuro. O corte transpassado acentuava suas curvas e deixava parte das pernas à mostra.

Estudando seu reflexo no espelho quando ficou pronta, perguntou-se por que ficara tão inquieta. Iria apenas jantar com Lucy.

Embora a casa de Lucy ficasse a apenas uma caminhada de dez minutos dali, Lily pegou o carro. Era verão e havia muitas pessoas na rua, mas provavelmente já estaria muito escuro quando voltasse, e o caminho pelo penhasco era um pouco assustador à noite.

Lucy trabalhava no computador quando Lily tocou a campainha.

— Entre — ela disse. — Não vou demorar. — E Lilyl entrou na pequena casa. — Só estou respondendo alguns e-mails — continuou Lucy, usando o mouse para enviar a última mensagem que escrevera.

Além de escrever uma coluna sobre culinária para um jornal de Plymouth, Lucy também era conselheira sentimental em várias revistas, coisa que James sempre dizia, com algum humor, ser difícil de acreditar.

— Nossa, você está linda! — Lucy exclamou, rodando na cadeira e observando a amiga com olhos avaliadores. — Esqueci alguma coisa? Pensei que só fôssemos comer uma pizza na cidade.

— E vamos. — Lily sentiu seu rosto corar, embaraçada. — Eu... só quis me arrumar um pouco mais, foi isso. Algum problema?

— Bem, faz meu jeans com camisa parecer uma combinação sem graça — afirmou Lucy, olhando pesarosa para a própria roupa. — Se soubesse, teria vestido algo diferente.

— Você está ótima! — disse Lily com honestidade, desejando não ter se preocupado tanto com a aparência. Mas depois da conversa com James, quis fazer algo que a deixasse mais confiante.

— Se você diz.

Lucy deu de ombros e se levantou, revelando que era alguns centímetros mais baixa que a amiga. E os sapatos de Lily aumentavam a diferença. Mas Lucy estava muito atraente, usando um jeans justo e uma camisa franjada de camurça, que combinavam com os longos cabelos negros e as feições femininas.

— Veio dirigindo — constatou ela, olhando pela janela e vendo o carro estacionado. Então fez uma careta. — É claro. Não poderia andar com esses saltos.

— Posso sim — disse Lily em defesa própria, não gostando muito do humor de Lucy. Parecia aborrecida por ela ter vestido algo diferente para variar. Como Lucy era uma mulher de sucesso sob vários pontos de vista, em geral era Lily quem se sentia inferior.

— Bem, pelo menos não vou precisar tirar o carro da garagem — continuou Lucy, uma vez que Lily não falou mais nada. — Vou pegar minha bolsa.

Plymouth ficava a vinte minutos de carro dali, mas o tráfego em direção à cidade fazia a viagem demorar mais. Lucy falou pouco durante o trajeto, permitindo que Lily se concentrasse na direção.

— Onde está James? — perguntou Lucy, quando estacionaram.

— James? — Lily repetiu o nome dele para ter tempo de pensar na resposta. — Ele... está em casa, na verdade. Voltou mais cedo hoje. Disse que não estava se sentindo bem.

Lucy suspirou.

— Presumo que não tenha ouvido mais nada da tal mulher com quem ele tem saído. — Ela franziu a testa. — O nome dela é Karen, não é?

— Sim — disse Lily, um tanto arrependida por ter falado da visita da mulher. Mas no dia em que Karen aparecera, precisara conversar com alguém. Felizmente não contara tudo à amiga, especialmente a parte da gravidez de Karen. Ou que ela mesma tentara seduzir o marido na mesma noite, uma atitude que Lucy acharia difícil de desculpar depois que jurara nunca mais deixá-lo se aproximar novamente.

— Não voltou a vê-la, voltou? —insistiu Lucy, de braços com Lily enquanto andavam em direção ao restaurante. — Você me parece muito reticente quanto ao assunto.

— É claro que não a vi de novo. — Lily conseguiu dar um tom convincente à voz. — Por que veria? Ela já disse tudo o que tinha para dizer.

— E o que foi?

— Você sabe. — Lily tentava despistar. — Que devia me divorciar de James para que eles pudessem casar.

— E o que James disse? — Lucy esperava uma resposta, e quando não a obteve de imediato, continuou: — Falou com ele sobre isso? Ou convenientemente esqueceu o assunto, como costuma fazer com as coisas de que não gosta?

Lily ofegou.

— Como o quê?

— Bem, como o fato de ter descoberto sobre o caso há seis meses e não ter levado o assunto a sério até que essa tal de Karen aparecesse na sua casa.

— Não é verdade! — Lily estava indignada.

— Então por que ainda estão juntos? — Aquilo a deixou desnorteada.

— Bem, porque ainda não tinha certeza se era verdade.

— Não tinha? — Elas haviam chegado ao restaurante, e Lucy esperou até que estivessem acomodadas numa mesa de canto antes de continuar: — Ele passou a noite na casa dela, e você até os viu juntos no apartamento da empresa naquelas imagens da câmera de segurança. E ainda não tem certeza? O que está esperando, Lily? Você não quer encarar as conseqüências, é isso!

Felizmente, a chegada do garçom evitou mais acusações de Lucy. Independentemente de serem boas amigas, ela não tinha o direito de intimidá-la daquela maneira. Lily não pôde deixar de notar como o garçom estava sendo especialmente atencioso naquela noite, e isso de alguma forma resgatou a confiança que perdera com os comentários de Lucy.

Elas escolheram lasanha, e pediram o vinho da casa para acompanhar a refeição.

— Não entendo você — confessou Lucy, enquanto comiam uma salada como entrada. — É brilhante, linda e financeiramente independente — continuou, obstinada. — Isso sem contar sua parte nas ações da empresa. Não precisa de James Potter, Lily. Acho que nunca deveria ter se casado com ele.

Lily lhe lançou um olhar resignado.

— Então o que faço? Peço o divórcio?

— Sim, seria o mais sensato a fazer. — Lucy sorriu, mas de modo nada agradável. — E deixá-lo totalmente arruinado.

— Quer dizer, forçá-lo a deixar a empresa?

— Se for necessário. — Lily balançou a cabeça.

— Não posso fazer isso.

— Por que não?

— Para começar, os acionistas nunca concordariam com isso. Além do mais, James é a Evans Construction. Sem o seu faro, a empresa já teria sido vendida há muito tempo. Meu pai era apenas um comerciante, não um empresário. Gostava do que fazia, mas só quando James lhe trouxe novas idéias é que ele viu como poderia alcançar o sucesso.

— Nunca imaginou que deve ter sido fácil para James porque não era o dinheiro dele que estava sendo gasto? — perguntou Lucy, despreocupadamente. Lily ficou tensa.

— O que está dizendo? Que ele só se casou comigo para colocar as mãos na empresa? — Já tinha ouvido Karen dizer isso, mas doía saber que Lucy pensava o mesmo.

No entanto, a amiga percebeu que fora um pouco longe demais e se retratou rapidamente.

— Claro que não! — protestou, apertando a mão de Lily. — James amava você, sabe disso. Mas, como todo homem de sucesso, tornou-se muito ambicioso. Uma esposa não parecia suficiente, quis também uma amante ao seu lado.

Lily suspirou.

— Assim como Martin?

Os lábios de Lucy se estreitaram.

— Já que mencionou... sim, como Martin. -— Franziu a testa. — E fui tola o suficiente por acreditar que ele queria um divórcio amigável. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça. — O miserável esvaziou nossas contas, Lily, e alegou pobreza perante as autoridades. Seu eu soubesse que Debbie estava grávida, nunca o teria deixado se livrar assim.

Lily estremeceu apreensiva com aquelas palavras. Havia se esquecido dos detalhes da separação da amiga.

— Não acredita em mim, não é?

Lucy era persistente, e a cabeça de Lily já doía com tantos conselhos.

— Entenda — ela disse. — Este problema é meu, certo? Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, mas tenho de lidar com isso do meu jeito.

— Se é o que prefere...

Lucy pareceu finalmente entender a mensagem, e pelo resto da noite, Lily não voltou a se preocupar com aquele assunto. Mais uma vez, ficou feliz por não ter contado sobre a gravidez de Karen. A comparação que Lucy faria com o fim de seu próprio casamento era óbvia demais para ser ignorada.

* * *

><p>James passou a noite trocando canais na TV de tela grande. A sala fora projetada para ser um ambiente íntimo, mas acabara recebendo estantes, uma escrivaninha e até mesmo um conjunto de TV.<p>

Mesmo com o aparelho ligado, a sala parecia abandonada e solitária. Como ele próprio, pensou, hesitando um instante antes de pegar a garrafa de uísque que trouxera consigo. Quem se importaria com sua morte? Lily ficaria melhor sem ele.

Passava um pouco das nove e trinta quando ouviu o motor do carro. Não podia acreditar. Quando Lily jantava com Lucy Robards dificilmente voltava antes das onze e meia. Sabia disso porque costumava ficar acordado esperando-a chegar em casa.

Queria ficar onde estava e ignorá-la, fingir que não a ouvira chegar e que estava interessado no documentário que era exibido naquele momento. Mas o medo de que ela subisse as escadas e não o visse era imenso. Ignorando a palpitação de seu coração, abriu aporta.

Lily estava na entrada, colocando as chaves na bolsa, quando o viu. A expressão que surgiu no rosto dela não era muito lisonjeira, mas James se recusou a ser sugestionado. Ela estava maravilhosa, o provocante vestido acentuando cada curva do corpo delgado. Percebeu que estava vestida de maneira muito provocante para um simples jantar com Lucy. Será que aquela mulher havia organizado um encontro com colegas do jornal? Provavelmente, não. Lucy Robarts mastigaria pregos antes de deixar outro homem entrar em sua vida.

De qualquer forma, ver Lily daquela maneira o lembrava de quando voltara para casa e a encontrara praticamente nua. Pensara que a casa estava pegando fogo, mas fora ele quem saíra queimado. Ficava excitado só de lembrar como ela estava desejável. Ou seria seu corpo reagindo ao fato de que ela era sua esposa?

— Quer alguma coisa? — Lily perguntou, colocando a bolsa debaixo do braço, despertando-lhe o desejo de também ficar próximo daqueles seios macios.

— Voltou cedo — falou James, perguntando-se o que ela faria se a convidasse para tomar algo. Provavelmente diria que estava cansada, pensou, pois ela não parecia muito amigável.

— Lucy estava cansada — disse Lily. Mas, na verdade, fora ela quem usara dessa desculpa, não a amiga. Então, como não conseguia ignorar o abatimento dele, continuou falando: — Como está? — Desprezava a si mesma por sentir-se preocupada com ele, mas não podia evitar. — A Sra. Grady preparou o jantar?

— Bem, eu não saí, se é o que quer saber — respondeu James, tentando ignorar sua libido. Em seu estado, seus impulsos sexuais deveriam ser fáceis de controlar. Mas não eram. — Não quer tomar um drinque? — perguntou casualmente. — Pode me fazer um pouco de companhia. Não falei com ninguém esta noite, exceto a Sra. Grady.

— Nem mesmo Karen? — Lily não pôde evitar a provocação e viu um olhar frustrado surgir no rosto dele.

— Com ninguém — afirmou, percebendo que seria impossível contar sobre o exame que Karen havia enviado. Mas também não seria uma boa idéia ficar sozinho com Lily.

Ele estava prestes a dizer a ela que esquecesse aquela idéia, quando ela respondeu:

— Está bem — disse, erguendo os ombros como se num gesto de rendição. — Acompanho você. — Ela andou na direção dele, tirando os sapatos. Então, os ergueu pelas tiras. — Não se importa, não é?

James fez que não com a cabeça, aliviado por não ficar tonto com o gesto. Dando um passo para trás, permitiu a passagem dela, e foi envolvido pela fragrância fresca e feminina do corpo dela.

Enquanto a seguia e desligava a TV, perguntou-se por que ela aceitara o convite. Um mês antes, não teria hesitado em dar uma desculpa boba e ir para o próprio quarto. Mas um mês antes ele também não teria feito aquele convite.

Estava escuro lá fora, e antes de mais nada, James acendeu algumas luzes, dando ao ambiente uma sensação mais agradável com a iluminação suave.

— Desculpe, não tenho velas — disse, sabendo que não era um bom comentário, mas ela não se ofendeu.

— Gostou? — perguntou ela, colocando-o na defensiva novamente, fazendo com que James respirasse fundo antes de responder.

— Foi... diferente — respondeu, esperando que aquilo não trouxesse mais reminiscências daquela noite perturbadora. Ele atravessou a sala e pegou a garrafa de uísque.

— Uísque puro ou com água? Ou prefere outra coisa? Vinho, talvez. Você escolhe.

— Uísque, por favor — pediu Rachel, acomodando-se na poltrona na qual ele estivera sentado antes, massageando a sola dos pés. — Mmm, assim é bem melhor.

Tentando ignorar o fato de que ao apoiar o pé sobre o joelho as pernas dela se afastaram e ergueram o vestido exibindo as coxas, James pegou um copo e colocou uísque.

— Água?

— Prefiro puro — disse, olhando-o discretamente. Os dedos deles se tocaram quando ele lhe entregou o copo. — Obrigada.

James se virou e encheu de novo o próprio copo. Mas o cheiro o deixou com falta de ar, por isso deixou a bebida de lado. Como seria perigoso sentar em frente a ela, preferiu se encostar na escrivaninha.

— A noite foi agradável? — perguntou, tentando normalizar a situação.

— Sim. — Mas Lily não seria honesta se dissesse que fora divertida.

— Só foram você e Lucy, certo?

Lily franziu a testa. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

— Sim — retorquiu ela cuidadosamente. — Disse isso antes de sair.

— Mmm. — James cruzou os braços, a camiseta delineando os ombros largos. — Só queria saber.

— Por quê?

James percebeu que não devia ter dito nada. Não queria começar uma discussão.

— Por nada — murmurou, pegando seu copo, mas recordando que não deveria beber mais. — Seu uísque está bom?

— É uísque — disse, ríspida. — Nem mesmo você poderia estragar uma bebida. — Então fez uma pausa, como se considerasse algo. — Por que perguntou se nós estávamos sozinhas?

James segurou um suspiro.

— Já disse, por nada.

— Ora, vamos! — Lily não acreditava nele. —. Ninguém faz uma pergunta por nada. — Ela hesitou. — Acha que tive um encontro?

— Não. — James quis parecer indignado, mas não conseguiu. — Certo, talvez eu tenha pensado isso. Mas você tem de admitir que não se arruma tanto quando sai com ela.

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram.

— Você notou? — disse, zombeteira. Esticou as pernas, sem se importar em arrumar o vestido. — Acha que estou bem?

Ela parecia estar se divertindo em provocá-lo. Se tivesse bom senso, ignoraria isso. O problema era que parecia existir certo bloqueio na comunicação entre seu cérebro e seu sexo.

— Está sim — disse, taciturno, com um relutante sorriso nos lábios. — Glamourosa e sensual.

Os lábios de Lily se abriram, surpresa com o cumprimento, ou simplesmente continuando o próprio joguinho. James não tinha certeza. Mas quando ela usou a língua para umedecer os lábios, ele sentiu o desejo se espalhar como fogo por seu corpo.

— Você está ótimo também — disse ela, convencendo-o de que apenas brincava com ele. — Sempre ficou bem de jeans.

James engoliu em seco. O problema era que suas calças eram muito reveladoras no momento, mas estava feliz porque do ângulo em que estava, ela não podia ver nada.

— Obrigado — disse. — Então... onde jantaram?

— Comemos lasanha no Romano's — ela falou rapidamente. — E você? Parece abatido. Está ficando doente?

— Por que tanta preocupação? — perguntou. — Há algumas horas me disse que não se importava com o que eu sinto. O que causou esta mudança súbita? Está se sentindo culpada, ou algo assim?

— Por que me sentiria culpada? — Apesar de determinada, não sabia o que dizer. — Não posso evitar de me preocupar com você. É meu marido.

Foi a vez de James ficar surpreso.

— Sim — disse, cético. — E quando se lembrou disso, exatamente?

— Nunca me esqueci — replicou Lily, ficando ligeiramente corada. — Não sou eu que procuro diversão fora de casa.

— Nem eu — disse James, ríspido, aliviado por estar num terreno mais familiar.

— De qualquer forma, acho que provei como me sinto semanas atrás.

— Já se passaram quase três semanas desde que... nos entendemos — disse ele, usando aquelas palavras deliberadamente. — E não me lembro de o fato de ser seu marido ter algo a ver com isso. Queria provar que poderia me atrair novamente. E conseguiu. Mas não fique tão animada, querida. Poucos homens teriam recusado um convite desses.

O rosto de Lily ficou vermelho.

— Não consegue deixar de ser detestável, não é? — Batendo o copo na mesa, levantou-se no mesmo instante. — Não sei por que aceitei beber com você. Acho que fiquei preocupada. Mas foi uma idiotice porque você não precisa da simpatia de ninguém. É um insensível!

James se arrependeu, mas não queria deixar Lily sair com a última palavra. Por isso, colocou-se no caminho dela.

— Sinto muito, foi rude de minha parte — disse suavemente, olhando por cima do ombro dela. — Não se vá. Não terminou sua bebida.

— Termine você — murmurou Lily, ressentida, mas não tentou passar por ele, e antes que pudesse pensar no que fazia, James deslizou as mãos pelos quadris dela.

Soube que aquilo foi um erro assim que sentiu o tecido do vestido deslizando suave sob suas mãos, revelando que ela usava muito pouco por baixo. E, embora estivesse zangada segundos antes, ela não fez nada para impedi-lo de deslizar as mãos por seus quadris até a provocante curva de suas nádegas.

O vestido era bem curto e o convidava a explorar ai pele dourada. E quando enroscou a mão pelos cabelos dela, ela ergueu o rosto sem resistência.

Sua virilha doía de ansiedade. Seria tão fácil erguer o vestido e se esquecer de tudo. E apesar do que ela dissera antes de tocá-la, Lily não o rejeitaria.

Não seria aquela a intenção dela? Os olhos dela não tinham mais ressentimento, mas ansiedade e expectativa, como se soubesse exatamente o que ele estava pensando. E naquele momento soube por que ela aceitara seu convite: ela queria fazer amor com ele de novo, embora aquilo parecesse improvável.

Mas por quê? Tentando controlar suas emoções, ele se perguntou se o plano anterior não funcionara e ela resolvera tentar mais uma vez.

Era loucura, mas ela provavelmente pensava que o tinha nas mãos. Mesmo o vestido era fácil de ser tirado pelos ombros, e se ela estivesse usando qualquer roupa íntima, seria tão ínfima e erótica quanto antes.

Seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida, e depois outra. Tentando se controlar, disse a si mesmo que podia continuar, ou ao menos fingir que podia.

— Vai me beijar?

Lily o olhava, mas o rosto dela parecia embaçado.

— Por que não? — ele sussurrou, sem saber ao certo se respondia a ela ou a si mesmo, e, baixando a cabeça, roçou a boca suave.

Ela parecia em chamas, a língua procurando a dele com uma urgência que demonstrava o próprio desejo. Não conseguia tirar as mãos do corpo dele, segurando-lhe o rosto, as unhas afundando nos cabelos da nuca e em seguida puxando a camiseta para sentir a pele de seu tórax.

Ele não pôde evitar. Aprofundou o beijo, abandonando-se nas emoções que ela desencadeava. A perna nua de Lily roçava a dele, numa carícia sensual antes de envolvê-lo completamente. Ele se aproximou ainda mais e a sentiu pressionando seu corpo.

Uma onda de suor o envolveu, e, enquanto ela procurava pelo botão da calça, ele sentiu-se quase desmaiar. Não conseguia respirar. Por um momento teve certeza de que seu coração parará de bater. A necessidade de sobreviver superava qualquer coisa.

Afastando as mãos dela do zíper, conseguiu se afastar, cambaleante. Imaginou que devia estar com uma aparência medonha, mas Lily não parecia ignorar o fato.

— Seu maldito! — ela gritou, evidentemente sem perceber o que acontecia com ele. — Eu devia esperar algo assim. Você quer sempre sair ganhando, não é, James? De uma forma ou de outra.

James lutava para respirar.

— Você não entendeu... — Ele se sentia sufocado, mas ela não o deixou terminar de falar.

— Oh, entendi sim — ela replicou, sem querer ouvir mais nada que ele tinha a dizer. — Desapareça da minha vida! — ela gritou, sem hesitar em empurrá-lo para o lado, marchando orgulhosamente, apesar dos pés descalços.

* * *

><p>Lily: Obrigada flor! Continuo sim. Beijos<p>

Lady Aredhel Anarion: Não, não flor, não tenha uma treco não shuashuashuashua. Logo, logo esse momento tenso vai passar. Beijos

b. Black: Obrigada flor por continuar acompanhando. Beijos


	8. Capítulo 7

CAPITULO SETE

Apesar de não se sentir bem, James foi cedo para o escritório na manhã seguinte. Dormira mal, mas aquilo não era novidade. Agora sabia por que uma pessoa se tornava hipocondríaca. Nunca antes ficara tão consciente de cada lufada de ar que respirava.

Chegou no escritório sem encontrar ninguém, exceto Henry. Pegou um copo de café e se sentou à mesa para bebê-lo. Provavelmente não era a atitude mais sensata a tomar depois do fiasco da noite anterior. Mas e daí? Precisa de um pouco de estímulo em sua vida.

Agora agradecia a Deus por Lily não ter percebido o que acontecia. Ela teria ficado zangada, na verdade ela estava, mas ficaria mortificado se ela soubesse que o patético empurrão o fizera cair de joelhos no chão.

Se ainda tinha alguma dúvida sobre a veracidade das afirmações médicas, todas elas desapareceram na noite passada. Fora avisado para diminuir o ritmo de trabalho e evitar aborrecimentos, mas continuara com sua vida, recusando-se a acreditar que seus problemas não desapareceriam logo. Mas agora sabia que estava errado.

Então o que faria? Delegar seu trabalho a alguém e tirar férias prolongadas? Fora uma das recomendações que recebera antes de começar todos os exames, mas imaginara que podia resolver tudo sozinho.

Uma batida na porta o fez ficar tenso. Mas era apenas Henry, que, além de separar a correspondência, também trabalhava como porteiro.

— Outra carta para o senhor — disse ele, entregando um envelope. — Chegou cedo hoje.

— Sim. — James conseguiu sorrir e pegou o envelope com relutância.

— O senhor poderia descansar de vez em quando — Henry comentou, com a familiaridade de um longo tempo de serviço. — Parece cansado. Precisa de férias. Toda essa pressão nos negócios o está esgotando.

James respirou fundo.

— O Sr. Evans pareceu lidar muito bem com tudo. Era muito mais velho que eu quando se aposentou.

Henry fez uma careta.

— O Sr. Evans nunca cuidou de um negócio tão grande quanto este, senhor. Quando ele começou, a empresa era pequena. Convivi com Bob Evans por vinte anos, e ele nunca cuidou de nada com que não pudesse lidar.

— O que está dizendo? Que não sei lidar com os negócios?

— Não, senhor. Perdoe-me a maneira de falar. Todos sabem que foi graças ao senhor que a empresa cresceu. — O rosto de Henry estava vermelho, mas ele não havia terminado. — Tudo o que quero dizer é que não exagere, entende? Já vi homens mais jovens desmoronarem devido ao peso do sucesso.

Os lábios de James se torceram numa careta.

— Obrigado.

— Estou sendo sincero. — E James tinha certeza de que sim. — Agora, vou deixá-lo aproveitar o café em paz. Avise-me se quiser mais. Tenho meu próprio bule, e sempre digo que meu café é tão bom quanto o que se compra por aí.

— Tenho certeza de que sim.

James sorriu um pouco mais animado desta vez, e Henry lhe fez um cumprimento familiar antes de sair.

Quando terminou o café, James não hesitou em abrir a carta. Estava convencido de que seria de Karen, e ficou surpreso quando percebeu que era de seu próprio médico. O Dr. Moore o convidava a visitá-lo às duas horas para discutir os resultados dos exames que fizera.

Não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Provavelmente, se as notícias fossem ruins, o Dr. Moore ligaria. Ou talvez não. Talvez o médico achasse que uma carta daria um tom formal à situação. Se a notícia fosse muito grave e passasse mal? Sim, seria melhor estar lá com todos os equipamentos necessários para atendê-lo, não é mesmo?

James deixou a carta de lado e se ergueu. Droga, estava ficando hipocondríaco, antecipando o pior sem a menor razão. Se ao menos pudesse ligar para Lily para perguntar o que pensava, ou pedir que o acompanhasse.

Mas aquilo seria impossível, ainda mais depois do que acontecera na noite anterior. Estava sozinho...

* * *

><p>— Você vai fazer o quê?<p>

Lily ficara surpresa quando James voltou do trabalho mais cedo mais uma vez, mas isso não era nada comparado à notícia que lhe dera.

— Vou para a Irlanda — repetiu James, permanecendo de pé na entrada do ateliê, assim como fizera no dia anterior. A diferença é que agora havia determinação em seu rosto. — Ficarei um mês, seis semanas talvez. Preciso de descanso.

Lily estava surpresa. Deixou de lado o pincel e limpou as mãos trêmulas em um pano.

— Vai sozinho?

James bufou.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Não estou viajando a passeio, Lily.

Lily parecia atordoada.

— Quando se decidiu? Não sabia que tem conversado com seus pais.

E ele não estivera em contato com eles até aquela tarde. Mas Lily não sabia daquilo.

— Foi uma decisão de momento — disse ele, passado a mão pelo cabelo. — Tenho me sentido um pouco cansado, como você sabe. Vou ter a chance de me recuperar.

— Mas um mês? — Lily não podia aceitar aquilo. — E os negócios? Não tem responsabilidades, compromissos?

— Obrigado por sua consideração. — James estava chateado porque ela pensava primeiro na empresa. — A empresa vai sobreviver sem mim.

Lily parecia desconfortável.

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer — murmurou. — É claro que estou preocupada com você. — Ela hesitou. — Eu... eu me preocuparia com qualquer pessoa que achasse que precisa de um mês afastado da vida diária. Só não entendo por que está fazendo isso. É por causa do que aconteceu... entre nós? É sua maneira de dizer que quer o divórcio?

— Não! — Ao menos James podia ser sincero quanto a isso. — Isso não tem nada a ver com nossa situação, mas vai nos fazer bem ter um pouco de espaço para respirar. E meus pais já nos convidaram para visitá-los várias vezes, mas sempre cancelamos.

— Nos convidaram?

— Me convidaram, na verdade — afirmou James, reconhecendo que a visita de Lily à Irlanda não fora bem-sucedida. Eles já estavam dormindo em quartos separados, e Jude e Maggie Potter definitivamente não aprovaram o fato de o filho passar a noite na poltrona em vez de dividir o quarto com a esposa. — Eles sentem saudades da família.

— Imagino que sim.

Lily sabia que era verdade. Desde que os pais de James haviam voltado para a Irlanda, quando o pai dele se aposentou, sentiam falta dos filhos e dos netos.

— De qualquer modo, George vai dirigir a empresa temporariamente — James continuou, enquanto Lily se afligia com o que os pais dele poderiam dizer dela.

Era a única nora que não tivera filhos, e provavelmente não entendiam por que não dormia mais com o marido. E se ela contasse sobre Karen? E se ele estivesse mentindo e fosse o pai do filho dela? Podia imaginar os Potter divididos quanto ao assunto.

— Está interessada no que estou falando?

Lily percebeu que estava olhando para o nada enquanto James continuava falando, e suas bochechas ficaram extremamente coradas pelo embaraço.

— Sinto muito — murmurou. — Eu só estava pensando. — Umedeceu os lábios com a língua. — Quando você vai?

— No fim da semana — James respondeu educadamente. — Não posso ir antes porque prometi colocar George a par dos negócios. De qualquer forma, ele pode entrar em contato comigo se tiver problemas. Vou levar meu laptop, então será fácil.

Lily ergueu os ombros.

— Parece que já planejou tudo. — James parecia despreocupado.

— Quase tudo.

— Então há quanto tempo vem pensando nisso? — James fez uma careta. Se ela soubesse!

— Não gastei tempo algum pensando nisso. Como eu disse, foi uma decisão de momento. Nem sentirá minha falta enquanto estiver fora.

Lily o encarou.

— O que quer que eu diga, James?

— Nada. — James tentou evitar outra discussão. — Apenas pensei que deveria avisar o que vou fazer.

Lily hesitou.

— E Karen?

— Karen! — James demonstrou surpresa. — Karen não tem nada a ver com isso!

— Não? — Agora que havia começado, Lily estava compelida a continuar: — Tem certeza de que não está fugindo de uma situação difícil?

— Deus! — James engoliu em seco. — Então é isso o que pensa?

— Não sei. — Lily honestamente não sabia o que pensar, mas não acreditava que a decisão de alterar a rotina por um mês era motivada apenas por excesso de trabalho. — Só me parece muito conveniente.

— Conveniente! — James gostaria de dizer como era inconveniente a condição de seu coração. — Acha mesmo que permitiria que aquela mulher ditasse meus atos? — Ele zombou — Pense mais um pouco, Lily.

— Bem, está certo. Mas o que acha que ela vai fazer quando descobrir que saiu do país?

— Saí do país? — ele repetiu asperamente. — Você faz isso parecer como se estivesse fugindo dela, ou algo assim. Não me importa o que ela faz, Lily. Mas é óbvio que você se importa. Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu disse, ainda acredita que a criança é minha.

Lily ficou apreensiva.

— Então ela vai mesmo ter um bebê?

James fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando se controlar.

— Parece que sim — ele murmurou finalmente. — Mas, desculpe se pareço repetitivo, a criança não é minha!

— Como sabe disso?

— O quê? — Os olhos de James se tornaram frios. — Bem, acho que me lembraria se tivesse dormido com ela.

— Não... digo, como tem certeza de que ela não está mentindo?

James secou o suor da testa com as costas da mão.

— Ela me enviou o resultado do teste de gravidez — ele admitiu, decidindo que era inútil esconder aquilo.

— Quando ela enviou isso? — Lily estava exasperada com a atitude dele.

— Há alguns dias, eu acho. Isso importa?

— É claro que importa se ela está enviando ao meu marido informações sobre algo pelo qual ele diz não ser responsável — replicou Lily, furiosa. — O que fez com o exame?

James suspirou.

— Joguei fora. — Ficou calado por um instante. — Desculpe se acho sua indignação difícil de entender. Até algumas semanas atrás, você tinha esquecido que tinha um marido.

— Nunca esqueci — protestou Lily, suspeitando de que o que havia acontecido entre eles estava relacionado ao desejo de James ir embora. — Acredita em mim, não é? — Ela ergueu a mão e tocou a parte nua do braço dele, onde a manga da camisa fora enrolada até o cotovelo. — Não quero que se esqueça disso.

— Enquanto eu estiver na Irlanda, é isso? — Apesar de aqueles dedos suaves fazerem o sangue em suas veias correr até a virilha, James se recusava a deixá-la no controle da situação. — Está com medo de que eu encontre uma irlandesa e dê vazão aos meus instintos animais, Lily?

— Não seja tão rude!

Lily teria retirado a mão do braço dele, mas James segurou seu pulso e a impediu de se afastar.

— Qual o problema? — zombou ele, estreitando os olhos verdes. — Adivinhei o que estava pensando?

— Não!

— Não? — Ele trouxe o pulso dela até os lábios, a língua acariciando as finas veias da parte interna do braço. — Você não sabe mentir, Lily.

— Diferente de você — replicou ela, soltando o pulso. — Não sei por que acredito no que você diz.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha de maneira irônica.

— Vai sentir minha falta? — murmurou ele, como se ela não tivesse falado nada.

— Por que sentiria? — falou ela. — Como você disse, faz muito tempo que não se comporta como marido.

James resmungou.

— Acho que disse que você tinha esquecido que tinha um marido — lembrou ele, mais uma vez consciente da sua pulsação acelerada. — Mas se quiser retomar nosso relacionamento e fazer sexo comigo novamente, podemos conversar quando eu voltar.

— Você realmente acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor.

— Nasci assim. — James sabia que não podia se envolver numa nova discussão, por isso foi em direção à porta. — Vejo você no jantar?

Lily foi atrás dele.

— Isso é tudo que tem a dizer? — ela exclamou. — Diz que está indo para a Irlanda no fim da semana, e ainda me conta que aquela mulher, que acha que é sua dona, lhe enviou exames médicos referentes a um filho que não é seu... — Lily tentava impedi-lo de sair. — Bem, o que devo fazer se ela vier aqui procurando por você?

— Ela não virá aqui.

— Como pode ter certeza?

James suspirou. Aquilo tudo o deixava emocionalmente esgotado.

— Falarei com ela antes de viajar. Direi que...

— Não se atreva! — As palavras saíram antes que pudesse parar. — Não se atreva a se aproximar daquela mulher, James ou... ou eu nunca mais falarei com você!

A vulnerabilidade dela fez James hesitar. Sabia que não era o lugar, nem o momento, mas não conseguia evitar. Provavelmente se arrependeria, mas ela desencadeava uma tempestade de emoções que era impossível de ser controlada.

— Você é louca — murmurou ele, jogando o paletó no chão e correndo os dedos pelos cabelos dela.

Então, levando-a de encontro à bancada onde guardava o material de pintura, inclinou a cabeça em direção a ela, ignorando todos os avisos que recebera, e se entregou ao calor do beijo dela.

Os lábios se abriram e ele não hesitou em empurrar a língua. As mãos dela envolveram o rosto dele, alisando a áspera barba que crescia, antes de enterrar os dedos possessivamente nos longos cabelos.

Ela não o parou quando ele colocou a coxa entre suas pernas, e não o impediu de deslizar as mãos por baixo de sua bata. Ela não usava sutiã para trabalhar, e seus seios pareciam deliciosamente quentes e rijos contra as palmas das mãos. Ele puxou a bata, deixando-os expostos ao seu olhar faminto, antes de baixar a cabeça ainda mais e tomar um dos mamilos com a boca.

Sua língua a acariciou até Lily se sentir completamente excitada. Apenas James a fazia se sentir daquela maneira. A razão lutava contra o desejo, mas aquela já era uma batalha perdida.

A intensa inquietação que tomava o corpo dela a fazia querer se despir completamente para ele. Já podia sentir a ereção dele, e a idéia de fazerem amor ali, no ateliê, onde qualquer um podia vê-los, parecia excitante.

As mãos dele já tinham deslizado por dentro do short, os dedos longos acariciando suas nádegas, dando-lhe um prazer indescritível, quando foram interrompidos. O som de alguém limpando a garganta foi como um balde de água fria. James praguejou, mas imediatamente arrumou a bata dela e se afastou, colando o tórax na bancada como se não estivesse preparado para se expor ao olhar dos outros.

— Eu... er... sinto muito, Sr. Potter. — Era a Sra. Grady, parada um pouco afastada da entrada, mas onde podia ser ouvida. — É uma ligação para o senhor. Eu disse a ela que vocês estavam ocupados, mas ela... bem, insistiu que era urgente. Sinto muito, mas o que...

— Você disse ela? — Lily não estava interessada nas desculpas da Sra. Grady, e James foi tomado por um imenso sentimento de derrota. Lutava contra a frustração e contra a falta de ar, mas conseguiu forças para se voltar e encarar as duas mulheres.

— Irei atender, Sra. Grady — ele disse, sério, sabendo exatamente quem seria. Afastou-se da bancada e endireitou o corpo.

Mas Lily não estava disposta a facilitar as coisas.

— Quem é, Sra. Grady? — ela perguntou, embora James soubesse que, assim como ele, ela tinha tanta certeza de quem era.

— É a Srta. Johnson — replicou a governanta como num pedido de desculpas, enquanto James balançava a cabeça e andava meio atordoado em direção à casa. — Não sei o que ela quer, ligando para cá. Se for algo relacionado ao trabalho, deveria tratar do assunto no escritório.

* * *

><p>Oii pessoal, eu quero dedicar esse capítulo especialmente a b. Black pelo seu aniversário. Parabéns flor, muitas felicidades, tudo de melhor a você, que você realize todos os seus sonhos e que Deus te elumine sempre. Beijos<p>

Lily: Obrigada flor! Fico muito feliz que você está adorando. Beijos

Lady Aredhel Anarion: Se ele não se cuidar ele enfarta mesmo e não queremos isso, não é? Fica a pergunta, será que a Lily vai se arrepender e vai sentir falta dele? Beijos flor.


	9. Capítulo 8

CAPITULO OITO

— Irei para Londres na terça. Por que não vem comigo?

Lucy fizera o convite na segunda pela manhã, uma semana depois de James ter partido para a Irlanda. Lily se sentia particularmente deprimida. Lucy fora até a casa de Lily porque esta dissera à Sra. Grady que não atenderia ligações que não fossem da editora. Não se falavam desde a noite em que saíram para jantar.

Naturalmente, perguntou como estavam as coisas com James, e Lily teve de admitir que ele viajara. Não queria falar sobre assunto algum desde que James se fora, mas deveria saber que Lucy logo lhe arrancaria a verdade.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou imediatamente. Era uma pergunta razoável, e Lily se viu obrigada a explicar que ele achava que precisava descansar.

— Ele tem trabalhado sem parar desde que papai morreu — continuou ela. — E tem me parecido realmente cansado nas últimas semanas.

— Então por que não foi com ele?

— Não tenho tempo — Lily respondeu rapidamente, recusando-se a dizer que não fora convidada. — Além disso, ele vai ficar com os pais, e eu não sou exatamente a nora preferida deles.

— Porque não teve um filho por ano? — Lucy demonstrava desprezo. — Meu Deus! Isso é medieval! Os Potter estão vivendo no passado.

Lily não estava preparada para tocar naquele assunto. Ainda estava muito ressentida pelo que descobrira antes de James viajar.

E após a ligação que os interrompeu, James se recusara a dizer o que Karen queria. É claro que sua atitude também não ajudara, reconhecia isso agora. Sentira-se indignada e magoada por James tê-la abandonado para falar com aquela mulher. Apenas muito mais tarde lhe ocorreu que ele não tinha muita escolha, e que pedir à Sra. Grady para inventar alguma desculpa seria covardia. Como era de se esperar, sua reação piorou a situação. James a acusara novamente de não confiar nele, e em vez de desacreditar seus temores, disse que ela podia pensar o que quisesse. Lily não sabia se ele tinha visto Karen, se havia contado a ela o que faria, mas também não aproveitara nenhuma oportunidade para conversar. E agora que ele já se fora, recusava-se a ligar.

Não passavam por um bom momento, mas ela relutava em confidenciar o fato para Lucy. Além disso, apesar do comportamento de James, não estava convencida de que ele fosse de fato culpado.

Ele não sabia que quando comentara a compra do apartamento em Plymouth, ela ficara desconfiada de seus propósitos. Com a ajuda de Lucy, contratara um detetive particular, que o investigou por várias semanas. O fato de ter sido visto entrando no apartamento com Lucy apenas uma vez foi inconclusivo. Decidira parar a investigação e afirmara a Lucy que resolveria tudo à sua maneira.

— Algum problema?

— Nada — disse ela. — Estava pensando. O que dizia?

Lucy franziu a testa.

— Bem, sugeri que passe alguns dias na cidade — disse, após um momento. — Por que não tira um descanso também?

A idéia parecia atraente, mas Lily já dissera que estava muito ocupada para ir. E tinha certeza de que Lucy sabia disso muito bem.

— É uma pena — ela disse, virando-se para a bandeja que a Sra. Grady colocara na mesa ao lado da cadeira. — Chá gelado? Com ou sem limão?

— Com limão. — Lucy ergueu o rosto para o sol. Estavam sentadas no pátio, e o dia prometia ser quente. — Mmm, que delícia, não é mesmo? Quem precisa de férias quando se vive num lugar como este?

Era outra observação sarcástica contra James, mas Lily preferiu ignorar.

— Sim, gosto daqui — respondeu. Então, forçando um otimismo que não sentia, continuou: — Por que vai a Londres? Vai dormir por lá?

— Como eu dizia, ficarei por alguns dias — afirmou Lucy, o tom da voz deixando evidente que estava ciente de que Lily tentava distraí-la. — Mas, são só negócios. — Ela olhou para a grande casa. — Não se sente sozinha aqui?

— A Sra. Grady está aqui — replicou Lily, levando o copo aos lábios.

— Ela é a governanta! — exclamou Lucy. — Não é uma amiga.

— Mas a Sra. Grady é uma ótima companhia — insistiu Lily. — Nós nos damos muito bem.

Lucy balançou a cabeça

— E está preparada para ficar aqui, bancando a esposa boazinha, até James resolver voltar, certo?

Rachel suspirou.

— Não é bem assim, Lucy. Se eu quisesse ir para a Irlanda, eu iria. Mas não quero.

— Tem certeza de que ele está sozinho? — Lily a encarou.

— Claro.

— E você confia no que ele diz?

— Lucy, ele está na casa dos pais. Não acha que eles falariam alguma coisa se ele levasse... outra mulher para lá?

Lucy deu de ombros.

— Talvez.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Bem... — Lucy ponderou. — E possível que os Potter sejam a favor de que James se divorcie e se case outra vez.

— Lucy, eles são católicos fervorosos! Um dos irmãos de James é padre. Eles não acreditam em divórcio.

— Bem, isso é o que dizem. — Mas Lucy não parecia convencida. — E se considerar que James poderia lhes dar vários netinhos...

— Pare imediatamente, Lucy. — Lily estava de pé antes mesmo que a outra mulher terminasse de falar. Atravessando o pátio, ficou de costas para Lucy. — Acho que deve ir embora. Antes que eu diga algo do qual me arrependa depois.

— Oh, Lily. — Ela ouviu Lucy erguer-se e cruzar o pátio em sua direção. — Desculpe a falta de tato. Fui cruel, eu sei. Sinto muito. Mas estou pensando no seu bem. Sabe disso, não é?

— Sei? — Lily admirava a beleza de Foliot Cove, perguntando-se por que a paisagem lhe dava tão pouco prazer no momento. — Acho que quis me magoar, Lucy...

— Não!

— E conseguiu. Por favor, vá embora.

— Lily. — Lucy pôs a mão no ombro dela. — Querida, não fique assim. Somos amigas há tanto tempo. Não deixe James Potter ficar entre nós.

— James Potter é meu marido. — Lily afastou a mão dela e virou o rosto. — Sei que ficou abalada com Martin, mas James não é assim.

Lucy apresentava um olhar receoso.

— Acha que não?

— Eu sei que não — disse Lily, embora mentisse para si mesma. — Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

— Tudo bem. — Lucy viu uma chance de se redimir e a aproveitou: — Querida, venha e sente-se. Vamos aproveitar nosso chá. Contei que vi Claire Stanford na semana passada? Ela engordou tanto que mal a reconheci.

Apesar de seus receios, Lily permitiu que Lucy a persuadisse a se sentar novamente. Pensou que era tola por mudar de idéia tão facilmente, mas Lucy era sua melhor amiga. Com quem mais ela conversaria? Além disso, talvez Lucy estivesse certa. Talvez os Potter estivessem dispostos a comprometer suas crenças para fazer James feliz. Não queria pensar naquilo, e jamais admitiria isso para a amiga. Mas a semente fora plantada e começava a criar raízes.

* * *

><p>Tudo estava muito quieto.<p>

Mesmo depois de três semanas em Ballyryan, James ainda não tinha se acostumado à ausência de carros e congestionamentos, de aviões cruzando o céu, das vozes altas e do constante som de telefones tocando em algum lugar.

Logo que chegou, costumava acordar no meio da noite com o coração batendo forte, o pulso acelerado e os nervos tensos como uma corda de violão. Costumava passar bastante tempo tentando ouvir o que o acordara. Levou uma semana para perceber que era o silêncio que o perturbava.

Já estava acostumado à total ausência de som agora, e em geral dormia oito ou nove horas seguidas. Ninguém o perturbava. Seus pais seguiam suas rotinas diárias sem lhe fazer perguntas desnecessárias. Estavam lá para o que precisasse, mas davam a ele todo o tempo e espaço de que precisava.

Também não o trataram como a um inválido, mesmo James sendo forçado a contar a eles o que o médico tinha dito. Achava que nunca tinham ouvido falar de arritmia até que ele descreveu o problema, mas, embora a mãe não tivesse sido capaz de esconder a ansiedade, ela estava lidando bem com o problema.

Um puxão na linha que havia jogado no lago o deixou alerta para o fato de ter fisgado algo. Mas o peixe era muito pequeno e, libertando-o, James permitiu que sua presa deslizasse para a água.

Perguntava-se se pescar tornara Jude Potter uma pessoa tão sossegada. O pai, além de explicar os temores da esposa, havia instigado uma conversa mais profunda com o filho quando Maggie não estava por perto. Em sua opinião, o problema de James era realmente preocupante. Mas como o médico dissera, a solução estava nas mãos dele.

Nas palavras do pai, James deveria parar de trabalhar tanto antes que fizesse algo estúpido, como matar a si mesmo. E, embora tivesse certeza de que a Virgem Santa ficaria feliz por ver James ao seu lado, não queria que isso acontecesse tão cedo.

James apreciava aquela lógica simples. Seu velho pai costumava dizer coisas muito sensatas, embora nem sempre seguisse seus conselhos. E se Jude suspeitava que Lily era em parte culpada pelos problemas de seu filho, não chegou a comentar nada. E James era orgulhoso demais para explicar que seu relacionamento com a esposa estava muito abalado.

Ao mesmo tempo, James ficara aliviado quando recebeu os resultados dos especialistas. Aparentemente, não havia nada que não pudesse ser tratado com alguns medicamentos e uma mudança no estilo de vida. Para começar, devia fazer uma dieta e limitar a ingestão de cafeína, além de praticar mais exercícios e alimentar-se em horários regulares.

— James! James!

O familiar som de sua mãe o chamando o trouxe de volta à realidade. Com relutância, James se ergueu da cadeira. Era muito cedo para o almoço, e não conseguia imaginar o que dera aquela nota de urgência à voz dela.

Quando começou a subir a elevação entre a margem do lago e o chalé, Maggie Potter estava de pé olhando para ele. Era uma mulher atraente, na casa dos cinqüenta, com o cabelo que já fora tão negro e brilhante quanto o do filho. Colocara as mãos ao redor da cintura e tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

Estendeu a mão para ajudar James a subir a parte mais íngreme, mas o filho apenas lhe deu uma conhecida olhada.

— Isso, faça-me sentir-me um fracote! — ele murmurou, sério, respirando fundo antes de dar o último passo. — E então? Onde é o incêndio?

Maggie fechou o punho e, brincando, fez que acertava o queixo do filho.

— Não há fogo algum — disse ela, observando o rosto moreno dele com um olhar carinhoso. Olhou para o chalé, como se para ter certeza de que não fora seguida. — Você tem uma visita.

O coração de James bateu acelerado e os músculos de seu tórax se contraíram. Por um instante se perguntou se seria Lily. Sentia muita falta dela. Mas o bom senso logo o convenceu do contrário. Sua mãe teria dito que Lily estava lá, não uma visita.

— Quem é? — ele perguntou. Então um pensamento lhe ocorreu. — Que não seja o padre Patrick!

— Não, não é o padre Patrick — respondeu a mãe, com veemência. — Embora fosse bom que você prestasse mais atenção às palavras dele. Só porque mora naquele país pagão há tantos anos não quer dizer que deva negligenciar sua fé, James. — Fé! James fez uma careta.

— A Inglaterra não é um país pagão, mãe. Você mesma já morou lá por muito tempo. Na verdade, eu nasci lá.

— Mas também é irlandês — Maggie declarou com firmeza. — Agora, antes de encontrar sua visita, não há nada que queira me contar? Não sente nenhum peso na sua consciência?

James a encarou.

— Na minha consciência? — James parecia confuso. — De que diabos está falando?

— Não use estes termos, James. — Maggie parecia ofendida. — Venha e veja por si mesmo. Não é bom deixar a moça esperando depois de vir de tão longe para ver você.

— Espere. — James afundou os calcanhares na grama macia e não se mexeu. — Você disse "moça" ?

— Não há nada de errado com seus ouvidos, James. — Maggie o olhava com reprovação. — Lembrou-se de alguém?

James franziu a testa.

— Não acredito.

— Não acredita em quê? — A mãe franziu a testa. — Ela está aqui. E é óbvio que vai ter um bebê. É seu?

— Não!

James suspirou. Dizia a si mesmo que aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, mas estava. Karen estava lá.

De alguma maneira, conseguira descobrir onde os pais moravam e o seguira.

— Certo. — Ao menos, a mãe aceitara sua palavra, mas não sabia se isso ia durar até Karen começar a espalhar suas mentiras. — Bem, como eu disse, é melhor não deixá-la esperando, hum?

James respirou fundo. Tentava se controlar, mas saber que Karen estava ali era uma preocupante realidade. O que ela queria, afinal? Ela não podia provar que o filho era dele. Mas o pior era, que ele também não.

Não ainda.

Karen estava esperando na bonita sala de visitas, cujas paredes eram caiadas. Como muitos outros vizinhos, os Potter só usavam aquela sala em ocasiões formais, e ele ficava incomodado com a presença de Karen poluindo a atmosfera da casa de seus pais.

Ela se ergueu quando ele entrou, e a primeira coisa que ele notou foi que a gravidez dela estava mais avançada do que esperava.

— Olá, James — ela disse, o tom de voz afetado. Ela usava um vestido frente-única florido bem esticado sobre os seios e o ventre. — Espero que não se importe por eu ter vindo aqui, mas precisava ver você.

— Por quê? — Ignorando o choque da mãe, James se apoiou no batente da porta e a observou com olhos gélidos. — O que você quer?

— James!

Fora a mãe que fizera a exclamação, atônita, mas James não olhou para ela.

— E então? — disse ele, ainda olhando para Karen. — O que quer? Acho que deixei tudo bem claro antes de sair da Inglaterra.

— Oh, James! — Karen vasculhou a bolsa à procura de um lenço. Então, simulando lágrimas, pressionou o lenço contra os olhos. — Não me trate assim. Você sabe que o amo.

James voltou os olhos irados para a mãe, e não ficou surpreso por ver o horror no rosto dela. Karen podia ser muito convincente.

Lutando contra uma ameaçadora sensação de pânico, James procurava se controlar.

— Isso não vai funcionar, Karen — disse ele, sério. — Sugiro que pare com isso e suma daqui.

— Oh, James. — Mais uma vez, Karen se desmanchou em lágrimas, afundando na poltrona onde estivera sentada e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. — Como pode ser tão cruel? Depois de tudo que fomos um para o outro.

James não podia mais agüentar. Passando pela mãe, tateou o caminho em direção à porta e ficou de pé, com os ombros pressionados contra a parede do chalé, até que as batidas de seu coração se normalizassem.

Ainda permanecia lá, os olhos fechados contra o impiedoso clarão do sol, quando ouviu o som de passos se aproximando. Por um momento ficou desorientado, o som vinha da direção oposta da qual esperava. Mas, definitivamente, eram passos de mulher. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que Lily estava ali, observando-o, visivelmente perturbada.

* * *

><p>Oii gente! Peço perdão por demorar tanto para postar, tive que fazer uma cirurgia de emergencia e agora estou me recuperando, por isso vou demorar um pouquinho para postar o próximo capítulo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo e o próximo posso dizer que vai ser bem hot ;D.<p>

Não vou poder responder todas as reviews, mas quero agradecer a Lily, Mila Pink e Lady Aredhel Anarion pelos comentarios, se eu esqueci de alguém peço que me perdoem. Quando eu estir melhor arrumo os erros ok?

Um beijão pra todos.


	10. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO NOVE

James se perguntou se alucinação fazia parte de sua lista de sintomas. Talvez o sol muito quente que atingia suas pálpebras fosse o responsável por estar vendo Lily agora, parada no caminho que levava à porta. Ela não podia estar ali, não naquele dia, não com Karen na sala de visita de sua mãe. Embora tivesse desejado muito revê-la, aquilo devia ser algum tipo de piada doentia.

Mas então ela falou, e James percebeu que tanto seu maior desejo quanto seu maior pesadelo tinham se tornado realidade.

— James! — ela exclamou, abandonando a compostura e correndo em direção a ele. Colocou a mão com suavidade em sua testa. — James, qual o problema? Você parece... muito mal!

E estava, Lily pensou, concluindo que descartara a necessidade de ele descansar, sem se preocupar se era mesmo verdade. Devia saber que não era do feitio dele abandonar as responsabilidades, deixar outra pessoa responsável pela empresa, se não fosse necessário. Era óbvio que ele precisava de muito mais do que férias, mas não quisera admitir o fato.

James fechou os olhos por um instante, ainda com a esperança de que aquilo fosse apenas sua imaginação. Mas quando ela apertou seu pulso, soube que não havia como escapar.

— Eu... estava com um pouco de calor, só isso — disse ele, sabendo que assim que Lily descobrisse que Karen estava lá, saberia a razão de sua agitação. Ele engoliu em seco. — Como chegou aqui?

— Da maneira tradicional. — No momento, Lily não estava interessada em explicar o trajeto que tomara. — Vim de avião para Dublin e peguei o trem para Wexford. Mas o que isso importa? Já estou aqui. — Ela o olhou com olhos ansiosos. — Está feliz por me ver?

James suspirou.

— Sim.

Um sorriso de alívio surgiu nos lábios dela.

— Não sabia se gostaria de me ver — ela confessou. — Depois de como agi antes de você viajar. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Sou tão idiota às vezes.

James umedeceu os lábios.

— Então somos dois.

— Por que não me contou?

— O quê? — Por um momento, James pensou que o Dr. Moore tivesse falado alguma coisa, mas percebeu que divulgar os detalhes médicos de um paciente, mesmo para a esposa, estava fora de suas obrigações profissionais. — Se está falando do fato de eu estar... me sentindo mal, eu contei para você.

— Sim, mas pensei... — Ela parou de falar. Lily se perguntava infeliz sobre o que pensara. Estivera tão nervosa com a história de Karen Johnson que pensara que ele estava tentando fugir. — De qualquer forma, é óbvio que é mais grave do que imaginei.

— Pareço tão mal assim?

— Não. Sim. — Lily fez um gesto de impotência. — Não é isso. Você está pálido, e acho que deve estar mesmo muito esgotado para ter abandonado o trabalho. Mas depois que falei com George, descobri que parte da culpa era minha.

James a encarou.

— Falou com George Thomas?

— Com quem mais? Não conheço outro George — disse Lily suavemente. — Não fique assim. Ele estava preocupado com você também. E quando ele disse que estava com problemas pessoais, bem... entendi que se referia a mim.

James a encarou, surpreso.

— Foi só isso o que ele disse?

— Basicamente, sim. — Lily se aproximou mais um pouco. — Oh, James, senti sua falta.

— Sentiu?

Era tudo o que ele queria ouvir. Que havia feito aquela viagem porque se importava com ele. Bem, talvez se preocupasse um pouco também, mas não era pena o que via nos brilhantes olhos verdes dela.

— Quer que eu prove?

Lily não fazia idéia do que ele estava pensando. Ela ergueu a cabeça, os dedos brincando com os pêlos de seu braço. Vestindo uma saia preta que moldava as coxas, e um casaco de lã creme, cujos botões terminavam alguns centímetros acima da cintura, ela estava mais linda do que nunca. E tão sensual que James sentiu o desejo despertando dentro de si.

Como se percebesse o que ele pensava, ela olhou em volta.

— Onde estão Maggie e Jude? — perguntou. — Acho que é melhor avisá-los de que estou aqui. — O joelho dela empurrou o dele. — Ou não há ninguém em casa?

James suspirou. As palavras dela o lembraram de onde estavam, e rezou para que não tivessem ouvido a voz dela no chalé.

— Eles saíram — mentiu ele, sabendo que, independentemente do que acontecesse depois, precisava daquele tempo sozinho com ela. E, quando ela caminhava em direção à porta, ele a segurou pelos quadris.

— Por que entrar? O dia está muito bonito para ficar dentro de casa.

— Se é o que diz. — A ponta de sua língua surgiu, para umedecer os lábios. — Aonde vamos então?

— Eu já sei — murmurou James, tomando uma decisão. Segurando-a pela mão, ele praticamente a arrastou para a lateral do chalé, onde seu carro estava estacionado. Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, ficou feliz por ter feito a travessia marítima e trazido seu carro. Abrindo a porta de passageiros, fez Lily entrar.

— Não precisa das chaves? — ela perguntou, quando ele se sentou em frente ao volante — Ou as fadas ligam o carro para você?

— Quase isso — ele concordou, mostrando as chaves já na ignição. — Ninguém tranca o carro em Ballyryan.

Lily riu, um som maravilhoso que ele não ouvia havia muito tempo. Incapaz de resistir à tentação, como se não acreditasse que ela era real, esticou o braço e apertou a coxa dela logo acima do joelho. Seus dedos pressionaram a carne macia com prazer.

Ele queria continuar a deslizar a mão pela perna dela, por baixo da bainha da saia. Sabia que ela estaria disposta a isso.

Mas também sabia que era melhor não arriscar. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até sua mãe ficar impaciente e sair para procurá-lo. Era óbvio que percebera sua aflição e decidira lhe dar um pouco de tempo para respirar. Mas depois do comportamento de Karen, ela esperaria uma explicação. Mesmo que, assim como Lily, não acreditasse nele.

Ligando o carro antes que fosse tarde demais, ele se afastou do chalé. Felizmente, apesar da chuva da noite anterior, o chão estava seco e o som dos pneus deslizando na lama não poderia denunciá-los.

Quando estava a uma distância segura da casa dos pais, James abriu as janelas para tomar um pouco do ar do campo. Apesar de tudo, estava se sentindo vivo novamente. Não pensaria em Karen ou no que Lily diria quando a visse. No momento, estavam sozinhos naquele magnífico cenário, com as águas verde-acinzentadas do lago de um lado e o vale do outro.

Saiu da estrada principal e tomou uma trilha quase deserta.

— A paisagem é linda! — Lily murmurou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e suspirando contente. — Estou feliz por ter vindo.

James franziu a testa.

— Onde estão suas malas? — perguntou, apontando para a bolsa de camurça que ela jogara no banco traseiro. — Não deve ter trazido tudo o que precisa nessa bolsinha.

— Talvez sim. — Lily riu novamente. Tirou uma das sandálias e apoiou o tornozelo no couro macio do banco. — Pelo menos roupas íntimas.

— E o resto? — perguntou James, sério, lembrando que ela sempre levava muitas malas quando viajavam. — Vamos, minha querida, sabe que não me engana.

— Eu sei. — Lily o olhou de relance. Não queria admitir que passara a noite em um hotel em Dublin. Mas precisara de muita coragem para comprar a passagem de trem pela manhã porque não sabia como James reagiria. — Estão no hotel. Não sabia se... gostaria que eu ficasse.

— Entendi.

James suspirou. Não tinham se separado da melhor maneira. E ele nem mesmo tentara entrar em contato desde que chegara ali. Agora não tinha certeza do que ela queria realmente.

Lily se voltou para ele, agora sentada sobre um dos joelhos, esticando o braço em direção ao assento dele.

— Não está zangado comigo, está? — ela sussurrou, os dedos tocando de leve as orelhas dele, causando-lhe arrepios na nuca. — Estas três semanas foram as mais longas da minha vida.

— Não seja boba — ele disse com voz rouca, as mãos apertando o volante. Então, achando o lugar que procurava, dirigiu o carro aos solavancos através de um buraco numa sebe. Parou mais em frente e desligou o motor. — Venha! — chamou ele, abrindo a porta. — Quero que veja uma coisa.

Lily pegou as sandálias no chão e engatinhou sobre os bancos. Parou por um instante, para calçar as sandálias novamente, e se ergueu, vacilando um pouco sobre os saltos.

— Onde estamos?

— Se vier comigo, eu mostro — replicou James, misterioso. Segurou a mão dela e ficou por um instante a observá-la. Então se inclinou e tomou-lhe a boca num beijo quente antes de começar a descer a trilha novamente, com Lily lutando para manter o equilíbrio e a cabeça no lugar.

— Espere — disse ela após um tempo, usando a mão livre para se apoiar em um tronco de pinheiro. Tirou as sandálias e fez uma careta. — Vai ter de me carregar se ficar muito íngreme.

— Sem problemas — disse James, sério, imaginando como seria maravilhoso fazer aquilo. Então sacudiu a cabeça. — Mas não se preocupe. Não está muito longe.

A última parte da subida era margeada por árvores. Lily não sabia o que veria até alcançar um terreno onde um lago refletia o azul do céu.

Uma saliência rochosa envolvia o lago, e a chegada deles fez um bando de patos sair em pânico da vegetação. Do outro lado do lago, as árvores formavam uma proteção contra os ventos, e a ruína parcialmente escondida do que fora uma igreja ou abadia dava ao vale uma magnífica sensação de isolamento.

— É lindo! — Olhando ao redor, Lily ficou encantada com o cenário.

— Imagino que os monges usavam o lago para tudo: beber, lavar, irrigar as plantações. O monastério devia ser auto-suficiente — James disse, agachando-se na beira da água.

Lily o seguiu.

— Então era um monastério? — Ela olhou para as pilhas irregulares de rocha cinzenta. — Deve ser muito antigo.

— Deve ter centenas de anos, ao menos — concordou James, erguendo-se e jogando um seixo na água. Observaram as ondas se espalhando no espelho d'água. Então, James continuou falando: — A água aqui é clara e fria como o gelo. Dizem que vem de uma nascente subterrânea, mas eu e meus irmãos nunca a encontramos.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

— Costumavam nadar aqui?

— Quando éramos crianças — James afirmou. — Meus avós moravam em Ballyryan quando éramos jovens, e costumávamos ficar aqui nas longas férias de verão.

— Mas este lugar é muito longe de Ballyryan. — James sorriu, um pouco melancólico.

— Nós tínhamos bicicletas. Nossos avós não sabiam onde passávamos o dia. — Seu sorriso se alargou. — Amávamos este lugar.

— Aposto que sim. — O vale era acolhedor, mas Lily estremeceu. — James, este lago parece ser bem fundo. Vocês poderiam ter se afogado.

— Não se pensa nessas coisas quando se é criança — disse James, calmamente. — Além disso, nadávamos bem. Até mesmo minhas irmãs. Era uma aventura. — Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. — Quer tentar?

Lily ficou atordoada e imediatamente deu um passo para trás.

— Você diz nadar no lago? — Ele deu de ombros.

— Se tiver coragem. — Lily sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não é questão de coragem — disse ela, com a boca seca ante a perspectiva. — Você mesmo disse que crianças vêm aqui. E se nos virem?

James não disse nada. Apenas tirou a camiseta, e Lily sentiu os joelhos fracos com a visão do corpo musculoso. Era loucura, mas a idéia de ficar nua com seu marido era tão provocante que se sentia como uma adolescente.

Os dedos dela automaticamente buscaram os botões do casaco.

— Vamos ficar dentro da água, não é? — Ela quis se certificar. — Se alguém aparecer...

— Sim — disse James, sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado. — A não ser que tenha uma idéia melhor.

Lily estremeceu, mas desabotoou o casaco sem hesitar. O lago parecia realmente convidativo, e em seu presente estado de agitação, seria bom se refrescar.

Ou não? Observando James tirar o jeans, viu que ele não usava nada por baixo e perdeu o fôlego. Ele estava meio de costas para ela, mas isso não a impediu de ver a ereção dele. Se ela ainda tinha dúvidas de que ele a desejava, todas desapareceram imediatamente. A vontade de ir até lá e pressionar o corpo contra o dele era perturbadoramente tentadora.

Então James mergulhou no lago, fazendo com que a água alcançasse os pés descalços de Lily. Como James conseguia suportar uma água tão fria? Talvez não estivesse tão mal assim.

Ele voltou à superfície, tirando o cabelo molhado do rosto, parecendo um deus pagão que se banhava nas águas.

— O que está esperando? — ele perguntou, zombeteiro. — Está com medo?

Lily se demorou um instante tirando a saia. Colocou-a num lugar onde não ficasse molhada, e sem tirar a roupa de baixo, andou até a margem. Então, fechando os olhos e rezando para não fazer papel de boba, tampou o nariz e pulou no lago.

Pareceu que ia afundar para sempre até flutuar de volta até a superfície. Ficou ofegante por causa do frio e da falta de ar. A água devia estar quase em ponto de congelar. Não ficaria surpresa se encontrasse pingüins escondidos na vegetação, junto com os patos.

James nadou em sua direção, com um sorriso malicioso.

— Gostou? Não há nada melhor num dia quente. — Lily tremia, mal conseguia impedir que os dentes batessem.

— Minhas pernas estão dormentes — murmurou ela.

— É porque está parada — replicou James, razoável. — Venha. Vamos nadar até o outro lado. Vai se sentir melhor quando começar a se mover.

— Acha mesmo?

Lily não estava convencida, mas James começou a nadar vigorosamente através do lago. Sentia-se à vontade dentro da água. Percebendo que não tinha muita escolha, Lily encheu os pulmões de ar e o seguiu.

Ele tinha razão. Começou a sentir menos frio depois de algumas braçadas, e começou a aproveitar a sensação da água deslizando por sua pele.

— Imagine o que os monges diriam se pudessem vê-la agora — James a provocava. — Embora eu não saiba por que ainda está usando sutiã. Não a está protegendo de nada.

Lily olhou para baixo e percebeu que ele tinha razão. A renda molhada estava colada em sua pele, expondo os seios rosados e destacando os mamilos que se projetavam contra a seda.

— Vire-se. — James se aproximou dela. — Eu tiro. — E segundos depois o sutiã flutuava livremente ao lado dela. — Assim é melhor! — disse ele, rouco, aproximando-se mais para segurar os seios com as mãos. — Muito melhor!

Lily engoliu em seco, e James não a desapontou. Aproximando-se ainda mais, deslizou a mão com familiaridade pelas nádegas dela, trazendo-a para junto da parte mais íntima de seu corpo. Então, usando a mão livre para mantê-los flutuando, envolveu-a com uma das pernas e tomou os lábios dela com a própria língua.

Tudo era tão erótico que James sentia sua cabeça girar. Mas sentia-se bem, por isso tomou uma decisão.

— Vamos sair daqui.

Lily pegou seu sutiã e eles nadaram de volta para onde tinham deixado as roupas. James saiu da água e ofereceu a mão para Lily. Ela subiu à margem, e antes mesmo que pudesse retomar o fôlego, ele a levava de encontro às rochas.

O beijo era ardente e impetuoso, mas também muito sensual. A boca de Lily se abriu, recebendo a língua com uma urgência que a fez arquear o corpo de encontro ao dele. Ele suspirou, procurando sua boca com uma urgência crescente, e um tremor sacudiu seu corpo.

Ele praguejou quando as mãos encontraram a calcinha. Em questão de segundos, Lily as sentiu sendo removidas e a frieza da rocha molhada contra suas nádegas.

O chão era duro, mas ela mal notou isso quando James se deitou, pressionando seu corpo no dela. A boca se moveu ao longo do pescoço dela, mordiscando a carne macia, fazendo com que ficasse quente e deliciosamente rosada.

James podia sentir o corpo dela se aquecendo. Braços frios envolveram seu pescoço, as unhas cravadas em seu couro cabeludo. Então ela segurou seu rosto, ansiando pelo contato de sua boca.

— Abra as pernas — murmurou ele, com um gemido de satisfação.

Embora a pele dela estivesse fria, ela estava preparada para recebê-lo novamente, como semanas atrás. E ele a possuiu por completo.

Era incrível como pouco se importava quanto à exposição deles agora, pensou Lily atordoada. A idéia de que alguém pudesse estar a observá-los naquele exato instante lhe dava mais estímulo e liberdade. E saber que James era parte dela novamente era tudo o que importava. Ele a completava física e espiritualmente, e ela já estava prestes a atingir o primeiro orgasmo quando ele deslizou a mão e começou a massagear o ponto escondido de sua feminilidade.

— É bom? — ele perguntou, apesar de um pouco rouco, e Lily não pôde evitar que as sensações dentro dela atingissem o ponto máximo. Segurou-se nele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, e ele sufocou o grito dela com os próprios lábios.

— Para o caso de alguém estar ouvindo — ele disse suavemente, começando a se mover de novo, fazendo com que ela chegasse ao segundo e terceiro orgasmos antes que ele se entregasse ao próprio prazer.

Então ele repousou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela e sentiu uma sensação de paz e satisfação ainda maior do que na vez em que fizeram amor no quarto dela.

Ele fechou os olhos, querendo prolongar aquele momento. Sabia que se estivessem em outro lugar, fariam amor novamente, mas não era certo deixá-la deitada sobre as rochas por mais tempo.

Além disso, sabia que devia voltar a Ballyryan. Não queria fazer isso, mas não podia evitar mais a situação. Com um resmungo de desespero, ele se deitou de costas.

— Você está bem, James?

Quase imediatamente, Lily estava deitada sobre ele, a preocupação estampada nos olhos verdes, os seios tentadoramente próximos à sua boca. Sabia que tinha de fazer algo antes que o desejo o dominasse, por isso, apoiou-se nos cotovelos.

— Não queria ter de voltar — disse, suavemente.

— Não será tão ruim — disse ela, otimista. — Eu posso ficar até segunda, o que significa que temos o fim de semana inteiro só para nós. E sua cama será muito mais confortável.

James reprimiu um resmungo. Queria contar a ela o que a aguardava, mas não podia estragar a felicidade do momento.

— Eu a amo — disse ele. — Nunca esqueça isso.

— E eu o amo também — ela sussurrou em resposta. — Oh, James, como fui tola.

Já passava da uma hora quando eles chegaram no chalé. James passara o trajeto inteiro tentando achar uma maneira de contar sobre Karen, mas as palavras certas não surgiam em sua mente.

Ele estacionou o carro no mesmo lugar onde estava antes, mas quando Lily se preparava para sair, ele segurou a mão dela.

— Espere — disse ele. — Tenho de lhe dizer algo. — Lily franziu a testa, dividida entre a vontade de falar logo com a sogra e o olhar ansioso de James.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Maggie apareceu, vindo encontrá-los com um inesperado sorriso de boas-vindas no rosto.

— Ótimo, aqui estão vocês! — ela exclamou. — Eu os vi saindo daqui horas atrás! — Ela se virou para o filho. — O que está acontecendo, James? Quer ficar com ela só para você?

James estava surpreso, e, obviamente compreendendo a confusão do filho, a mãe abraçou Lily antes de tomar ambos pelos braços.

— Vamos! — ela disse. — Seu pai e eu estávamos esperando você e Lily para o almoço. — Ela deu um grande sorriso para a nora. — É tão bom vê-la, querida. Já era hora de vir cuidar do seu marido.

* * *

><p>Oiii gente! Peço perdão pela demora, mas agora que estou bem e já recuperei as aulas perdidas da facul vou tentar postar mais regularmente.<p>

Mila Pink: Elas decidiram ver o James no mesmo dia, aparentemente Maggie conseguiu dar um jeito nisso, mas é a cara da Karen se aproveitar dessa visita para fazer mais intriga. É estranho mesmo esse avanço na gravidez, mas vamos ver até quando ela vai continuar com essa história. Beijinhos

Lady Aredhel Anarion: Será que é mesmo tão ruim a Lily ter aparecido agora? Espero ter _matado_ a sua anciedade flor. Beijinhos

Lily: Acho que é muito melhor a Lily e o James exibirem o amor deles na cara da Karen do que a Lily dar uma surra nela, até porque a Lily não precisa se rebaixar ao nivel dela, não é mesmo? Mas não vou negar dá um ódio sim ^^. Já estou recuperada sim flor, pronta pra outra ;D Beijinhos

Ninha Souma: Que bom que você está gostando flor. Realmente o James deveria ser honesto e confiar um pouco mais em Lily, confiança é a base de um relacionamneto, mas de uma coisa a gente tem certeza, ele ama muito ela. E quanto ao pais dele, especialmente a mãe, deu pra ver um pouquinho no finalzinho e vai dar pra ter um compreensão melhor no práximo capítulo de que eles estão do lado da Lily. Espero que você e todos que estão lendo continuem gostando, mais coisas vão acontecer, coisas que atrapalharão e definirão o tamanho do amor que Lily e James sentem um pelo outro. Beijinhos


	11. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO DEZ

Lily voou de volta para Londres na segunda pela manhã. James a levara de carro para Dublin no domingo à noite, e eles passaram a noite no quarto que ela reservara para sua estada. Fora uma noite mágica, ainda mais intensa por causa da iminente partida. Lily não queria ir, e James de fato desejava que ela ficasse.

Mas ela tinha um prazo para terminar as ilustrações do livro que estava fazendo. Não querendo aterrorizá-la contando sobre sua condição de saúde, James não teve outra escolha senão aceitar a decisão dela.

No entanto, ele se despediu dela no aeroporto com apreensão. Tinha tanta coisa a lhe dizer. Embora tivesse sido forçado a admitir que o Dr. Moore praticamente lhe ordenara repousar, não contara sobre os complicados exames que fizera. Ela ainda tinha a impressão de que ele voltaria logo para casa, e apesar de não ter dito nada, James sabia que ela esperava que ele fizesse as malas e voltasse com ela.

E ele estava tentado a fazer isso. Estar novamente com Lily era a coisa mais importante em sua vida.

No entanto, depois de como a mãe se livrara de Karen, ele se sentira obrigado a seguir seus conselhos. Ao invés de acreditar na história dela, Maggie dissera a Karen que seu filho não mentia. Se dizia que o filho não era dele, é porque não era. Ponto final.

Naturalmente, ainda não ouvira os detalhes da discussão. Sabia apenas que a mãe chamara um táxi e levara Karen para a estação de trem.

— Eu paguei a passagem de volta para Dublin, e isso é mais do que ela merece — Maggie falou, quando o filho apareceu na cozinha depois do almoço naquele mesmo dia. — Não podemos conversar sobre isso agora, mas fique tranqüilo porque não permitiria uma mulherzinha daquelas na minha casa!

James ficara surpreso. E grato.

— Então ela se foi?

— Ela não teve escolha — a mãe declarou orgulhosa. Então sorriu. — E é claro, espero que não se envolva com ela novamente.

James desejava que ela acreditasse nele, mas quando ia retrucar, um gesto de cabeça de sua mãe o alertou de que não estavam mais sozinhos. Lily estava atrás dele, parada na porta, as sobrancelhas erguidas, parecendo curiosa.

— Alguma coisa errada?

— Não, o que poderia haver de errado? — exclamou a mãe de James, secando as mãos em um pano de prato. — James estava justamente me contando que você vai ficar.

— Se não for problema. Maggie sorriu.

— É sempre bem-vinda, Lily. Devia saber disso. — Então, dando um olhar de aviso ao filho, continuou: — Imagino que aproveitaram bem a manhã. James é um homem de sorte. Espero que ele reconheça isso.

Lily colocou a mão no braço de James.

— Tenho certeza de que ele sabe — disse ela, e ninguém podia duvidar de que ela tinha certeza do que dizia.

Maggie lançara outro olhar significativo.

— Bem, estou feliz por vocês dois finalmente terem se entendido. Não deixem que nada, nem ninguém, se intrometa na vida de vocês.

Aquilo fora na tarde de sexta, mas agora, com a esposa indo para casa, James pensava que deveria ter sido honesto e contado sobre a visita de Karen. Sua mãe não conhecia Karen como ele. A mulher era inescrupulosa e parecia determinada a destruir seu casamento. Se tivesse um pouco de juízo, ele deveria voltar para a Inglaterra o quanto antes.

Mas ao discutir o assunto com a mãe mais tarde naquele dia, ela disse que era loucura.

— Até aquela mulher aparecer, não entendia por que você e Lily ainda estavam com problemas — disse. — Bem, imaginava pelo que ela estava passando depois de perder três bebês. Provavelmente estava com medo de engravidar novamente, embora seu pai e eu não aprovássemos ela ter afastado você da própria cama. Mas isso foi há quase dois anos, e eu esperava que vocês tivessem se acertado a esta altura. Então, quando aquela mulher apareceu na minha porta, entendi por que Lily estava na Inglaterra e você aqui, sozinho.

— Não é assim tão simples, mãe...

— Entendo, mas me ouça, James. — Ela ficou em silêncio por um segundo. — Antes de mais nada, você teve um caso com ela?

— Com Karen? — James bufou. — De jeito nenhum.

— Mas Lily acha que sim?

— Talvez.

— Certo. — Maggie franziu a testa. — Então por que essa mulher acha que você é pai do filho dela?

James balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não sei.

— Ela disse que você teve um caso com ela — continuou a mãe, mais calma do que ele esperava. — Disse que tudo começou numa noite, quando você bebeu demais e ficou na casa dela.

James suspirou.

— Eu não bebi demais.

— Mas foi o que ela disse.

— Foi o que eu disse. — Ele deu de ombros. — Mas sabia o que estava acontecendo. Senti-me mal a noite inteira, mas não quis dizer isso a ela. Quando estávamos na porta dela, nos despedindo, fiquei muito tonto. E a única coisa que lembro depois disso é que estava deitado no sofá dela.

— Vestido?

— Ela tinha tirado meu paletó e desabotoado o colarinho.

— E as calças?

— Ainda estava vestido com elas — protestou James, indignado. — Aonde quer chegar, mãe? Que fiz sexo com ela e não sabia?

Maggie arqueou as sobrancelhas escuras.

— E é possível que isso tenha acontecido?

— Não. — James deu de ombros. — Puxa, pensei que acreditasse em mim.

— Acredito em você — ela disse calmamente. — Mas é inútil me esconder todos os detalhes.

— Certo.

— Então você saiu com ela. — A mãe o olhava com reprovação. — James, você é um homem casado. O que estava pensando ao sair como uma mulher daquelas?

— Foi só uma vez — James disse, defensivo. — Lembre-se, eu estava deprimido. Lily e eu... bem, parecia que não tínhamos mais contato. Isso foi parte do problema, acho. Eu trabalhava o dia inteiro, precisava de alguém para conversar.

— E por que ela?

— Não sei. Acho que era quem estava disponível. Mas pensando bem, acho que ela sempre estava no escritório de Myrna. Pensei que eram amigas, mas é óbvio que ela ficava ali para me ver.

— Então o que fez? Convidou-a para sair?

— Sim. Tudo começou por causa daquela maldita noite.

— Ela disse que a demitiu porque ficou cansado dela.

— Ela trabalhava para George, não para mim. George a demitiu dizendo que não era competente.

— E depois de demitida, ela começou a lhe perturbar?

James deu uma risada.

— Perturbar? — ele repetiu. — Foi mais do que isso. Até mandar Henry expulsá-la, ela costumava me esperar no estacionamento porque sabia o horário em que eu costumava sair.

— Mas por que você? Por que não George Thomas?

— Porque ele não foi estúpido o suficiente para convidá-la para sair. Ela falou que sentia falta do escritório, que estava infeliz por não conseguir outro emprego. Senti pena dela, mas não fiz ou disse nada que a encorajasse a pensar que queria vê-la novamente. Então, quando viu que não adiantava me bajular, começou a me ameaçar. Disse que se não concordasse em vê-la, contaria a Lily que tínhamos um caso.

— Oh, James!

— Imaginei que ela estivesse blefando. Mas quando parei de atender aos telefonemas, ela foi à minha casa.

— Sua casa? — A mãe estava horrorizada. — Ela falou com Lily?

— Sim, disse que eu queria me divorciar porque teríamos um filho.

— Santo Deus! — Maggie fez o sinal-da-cruz antes de falar novamente. — Então Lily sabe sobre ela? Sobre o que ela vem dizendo?

— Sabe sim. — A voz de James era desprovida de emoção.

— E ela acreditou?

— Não tenho certeza do que Lily pensa — admitiu James com honestidade, sabendo que não podia, contar à mãe como ela reagira naquela noite.

— Mas ela veio aqui. Isso prova que acredita em você, não é?

— Pensei que sim — James concordou. — Mas agora não tenho tanta certeza.

— Essa mulher deve ser louca! É inacreditável! — Então ela franziu a testa. — Pergunto-me por que ela escolheu você. Falo de Karen. Ela sabia que você e Lily estavam com problemas?

— Talvez. — James não queria falar sobre aquilo. Era muito deprimente. — Mas devia saber sobre os bebês. Afinal, eu tinha contado a todos que ia ser pai, e ela provavelmente ficou sabendo disso. Céus! Eu devia estar louco quando saí com ela.

A mãe estava considerando o que ele contara.

— Começo a ver um plano por trás disso. Uma mulher que perdeu o filho estaria muito vulnerável a uma chantagem emocional. Declarar que estava esperando um filho seu foi uma idéia muito inteligente.

James se sentia repentinamente exausto.

— De quem foi a idéia de convidá-la para sair?

— Acho que foi minha. — James deu de ombros.

— Tem certeza disso? Ele fez um gesto vago.

— Já disse, ela sempre estava no escritório. Não lembro por que decidi convidá-la. Talvez tenha sido sugestão de George. Ele sabia que eu estava deprimido. Não sei.

— Ora, vamos! — insistiu a mãe. — Quem você acha que é o pai?

James foi pego de surpresa.

— E como eu vou saber?

— Nunca pensou nisso?

— Na verdade, não. — James foi honesto: — Estive muito ocupado tentando fugir das mentiras de Karen para me preocupar com isso.

— Então pense. — Maggie demonstrava impaciência: — Pelo amor de Deus, James, pode ser alguém que conheça.

James parecia cético.

— Pode ser qualquer um.

— Acho que não. O mundo é pequeno, nunca ouviu esse ditado?

James não via razão para pensar nos possíveis suspeitos naquele momento. Quem quer que fosse, dificilmente admitiria a paternidade.

— Poderia ser alguém do escritório? — A mãe não desistia.

James suspirou.

— Já disse que pode ser qualquer um, mãe. A Evans Construction emprega mais de cem pessoas no escritório de Plymouth.

— E disse que Karen trabalhava no escritório de George Thomas. Há mais alguém com quem ela pudesse ter se envolvido lá?

— Mãe!

— E George? Ele não é muito mais velho do que você, é?

— George! — Jack parecia incrédulo. — Mãe, George é casado e tem três filhas adolescentes. Nunca o vi olhar para outra mulher.

A mãe deu de ombros.

— Bem, Karen é persistente, não acha? É do tipo de mulher que atrai certos homens. Sabe do que estou falando. Homens que gostam de mulheres cheinhas e de seios grandes.

James não pôde evitar um sorriso.

— Gostou mesmo dela, não foi? — ele disse, sarcástico.

— Não gostei nem um pouco — declarou Maggie Potter, com firmeza. — Não passa de uma oportunista. Se quer saber minha opinião, ela deve estar querendo arrancar algum dinheiro. Ela sabe que não pode provar nada até ter o bebê.

James a encarou.

— Está me dizendo para comprar o silêncio dela?

— Claro que não! — A mãe parecia irritada. — Mas pense sobre o que eu falei. Se George Thomas não está envolvido, quem mais poderia estar?

* * *

><p>Lily passara a semana trabalhando em suas ilustrações para o livro. Estava atrasada, mas era difícil se concentrar com tantas coisas na cabeça.<p>

Não planejara viajar à Irlanda, mas estava feliz por ter tomado aquela decisão. Mas voltar sozinha não fora parte de seu plano.

Não teria viajado se George não tivesse lhe sugerido isso. Como não recebera notícias de James, telefonara para o diretor para saber quando o marido planejava voltar. Ele fora um pouco vago, e ela tivera a impressão de que James não lhe confidenciara nada. Mas ele fora categórico ao dizer que James estava deprimido e fisicamente esgotado. Tinha certeza de que James ficaria feliz em vê-la.

Ele tinha razão, mas Lily estava na Inglaterra novamente e seus antigos temores vinham à tona. Viu que James estava fatigado, mas não parecia deprimido. Ou ficara feliz por vê-la? Ou já estava recuperado? Por que não voltou com ela para casa?

Alguém bateu na porta do ateliê e Lily se voltou ansiosa, esperançosa de que seus pensamentos tivessem se tornado reais. Mas era a Sra. Grady.

— Estou indo até a vila, senhora — ela disse, timidamente. — Vou ao correio, mas não demoro. Quer alguma coisa?

Meu marido, pensou Lily, mas conseguiu sorrir para a governanta.

— Não, Sra. Grady. Devo terminar este capítulo em uma hora. Depois vou relaxar um pouco na banheira.

— Que bom. — A governanta sorriu em resposta. — Então nos vemos mais tarde.

— Claro.

A governanta voltou para a casa. Lily suspirou, mas retomou o trabalho. Ainda tinha muito a fazer antes de tirar o merecido descanso.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, Lily teve o pressentimento de que não estava mais sozinha. Era uma sensação desagradável, e ela esperava que a Sra. Grady tivesse trancado os portões. Estava ficando paranóica, mas desde a visita de Karen e a partida de James, ficara muito preocupada com a segurança.

O pressentimento não desaparecia, e depois de misturar as cores erradas e espirrar água em uma das ilustrações prontas, Lily largou a aquarela, desanimada. Terminaria o capítulo no dia seguinte. James não era o único que se sentia esgotado.

Estava fechando a porta do ateliê quando viu Karen Johnson. A mulher descansava na mureta que margeava o pátio, e embora fosse um fresco dia de agosto, o rosto de Karen brilhava, vermelho. Ela se ergueu quando Lily foi em direção a ela. Apesar de querer ignorar, Lily não pôde evitar olhar para a volumosa barriga que tornava o vestido de verão disforme.

— Olá, Lily — disse ela, parecendo sem fôlego. — Não nos vemos há um bom tempo.

— Como entrou aqui? — replicou Lily, colocando as chaves do ateliê no bolso do jeans.

— Esqueceu que já estive aqui antes? Notei que a caverna fica nos fundos da casa. Imaginei que haveria um jeito de subir até aqui pela praia. E estava certa.

Lily a encarou.

— Você veio de Foliot Cove? — Não era de admirar que estivesse vermelha. No estado dela, devia ser uma escalada e tanto.

— Tive de fazer isso. — Karen se abanou com a mão trêmula. — Vi sua governanta sair, mas os portões se fecharam e não podia pular o muro. Então, voltei para a vila. — Ela sorriu de modo afetado. — Sua casa não é tão segura assim.

Silenciosamente, Lily admitiu que ela estava certa. Se Karen conseguira subir, qualquer um conseguiria.

— De qualquer forma, perdeu seu tempo — ela disse. — Não pretendo conversar com você. E se estiver procurando por James, ele não está.

— Sei disso — Karen respondeu afrontosamente. — Passei as últimas semanas com ele em Ballyryan. — Ela parecia se divertir com a expressão de Lily.—Não acredita em mim? — Ela remexeu a bolsa. — Veja você mesma. É a passagem para Dublin que comprei na semana passada. No dia em que você chegou e estragou tudo.

* * *

><p>Olá pessoal! Eu pesso mil perdões por ter demorado séculos para postar, vou fazer o impossivel para postar mais rapidinho ta bom gente? E quero agradecer a todos que comentaram e não desistiram da fic. Muito obrigada galera, um beijão no coração de todos vocês.<p> 


	12. Capítulo 11

CAPITULO ONZE

— Não acredito em você!

As palavras de Lily soaram claras e convincentes, mas no fundo se perguntava se ela falava a verdade.

— Olhe o bilhete! Olhe!

Karen sacudia o bilhete no ar, e como a mulher estava ficando agitada, Lily obedeceu. O bilhete era mesmo do trem de Wexford para Dublin, e era do dia em que chegara em Ballyryan. Mas o que aquilo provava?

Apenas que Karen estivera lá.

Lily se sentiu enjoada. Karen devia ter visto James. E, mais uma vez, ele não lhe contara nada. O que estaria escondendo dela? Foi por essa razão que não voltou para casa?

Lembrou-se de que quando chegou, James estava parado do lado de fora do chalé. Ele estava pálido e suava... Estaria se sentindo culpado? Por que a levara para ficar a manhã intera fora? Ele devia tê-la visto chegando e deixou que os pais tirassem Karen de lá antes que voltassem.

Não!

Lily sufocou o choro de agonia. Não podia acreditar que o homem que parecia tão feliz por vê-la, que a levara para um lugar tão encantador e tinha feito amor de maneira tão apaixonada mantinha uma vida secreta. Não podia ser verdade. Podia jurar que James não tinha peso algum na consciência. E, mais uma vez, estava deixando que Karen a intimidasse.

— Isso não quer dizer nada — ela respondeu, largando o bilhete na mesa do pátio. — Está perdendo seu tempo, Karen. Eu amo James e ele me ama.

— Você acha? — Karen demonstrava desprezo. — Me pergunto o que preciso fazer para que acredite em mim. Descrever a casa dos pais dele, por exemplo? — Ela levou um dedo aos lábios. — Deixe-me ver: oh, sim, tem um corredor estreito que vai da entrada da casa até a cozinha. A sala de visitas é caiada, com várias mesinhas cheias de bugigangas. Maggie gosta dessas coisas. Ela tem várias canecas de cerâmica muito bonitas. Gostei muito dela. E o pai de James é a cara dele, não é? Ambos me receberam muito bem.

— Não acredito em você. — De alguma forma, Lily encontrou coragem para responder. — Acha mesmo que descrever o chalé prova alguma coisa? — Ela conseguiu sorrir. — Honestamente, Karen, qualquer vendedor é capaz de fazer isso.

O rosto de Karen tornou-se ainda mais vermelho. -— Não pode fingir que não enxerga o que está acontecendo — disse ela, desesperada.

— Não está acontecendo nada — disse Lily, esperando que estivesse com a razão. — Agora, quero que saia. Eu abro os portões para você. Não quero que caia do penhasco.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. Então, com uma rápida mudança de tática, Karen sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do pátio.

— Estou me sentindo mal — ela disse. — Fiquei desidratada depois de subir todos aqueles degraus. Por favor, preciso beber algo. Não pode me negar um copo de água.

— Está certo — Lily concordou. — Espere aqui.

Ela usou as chaves para abrir as portas do jardim. Não queria abrir a sala de visitas e se arriscar a ver Karen dentro de sua casa novamente.

Não demorou mais do que dois minutos, mas quando voltou, não havia ninguém no pátio. Franzindo a testa, olhou em volta, mas Karen não estava ali. Teria ido embora? Lily não acreditava que fosse tão sortuda assim. Mas a única maneira de sair seria pelos degraus do penhasco, e, colocando o copo na mesa, passou pelo portão que levava aos degraus.

Assim como o pátio, os degraus estavam desertos. Na praia, um homem passeava com seu cachorro. Era como se Karen tivesse desaparecido no ar.

De repente, ouviu uma respiração ofegante e percebeu que alguém estava atrás dela. Então uma mão a empurrou, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio, e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, um segundo empurrão a fez cair da ribanceira.

Ela rolou pelo penhasco, o terror fazendo com que usasse braços e pernas para tentar se salvar. Havia arbustos por toda parte, mas embora ela se agarrasse a eles, não eram fortes o suficiente para mantê-la firme. Levara uma forte pancada na testa, e as palmas de suas mãos estavam arranhadas e sangravam.

Lily já tinha praticamente desistido de se salvar, mas sua mente se recusava a aceitar a imagem de seu corpo espatifado na areia da praia. Inesperadamente, conseguiu segurar a raiz de uma árvore que crescera na rachadura das rochas. Suas mãos estavam dormentes e ela começava a perder a consciência, como se preparada para morrer.

Repentinamente, sentiu-se presa pela cintura. Seu cérebro voltou a trabalhar. Embora ainda não soubesse como, um milagre a impedira de continuar caindo. Com as lágrimas turvando sua visão, percebeu que flutuava no ar.

Ofegante, tentava entender o que tinha acontecido. Era como se tivesse sido içada por alguma coisa. Tentou olhar para ver o que era, mas tinha medo de se mover muito e começar a cair novamente.

Então escutou um grito.

O pânico tomou posse dela. Imaginando que Karen estivesse descendo as escadas para terminar o que começara, um grito de horror brotou em sua garganta.

Mas percebeu que era uma voz masculina. O homem que andava com o cachorro na praia, dizia para que não se movesse até alcançá-la. Ele estava descendo, e ela sentiu um alívio ao reconhecer seu vizinho Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>— Isso é loucura!<p>

Maggie Potter entrou no quarto onde o filho arrumava a mochila e o encarou com olhos acusadores.

— Eu sei.

Com um olhar melancólico dirigido à mãe, James continuou o que estava fazendo, esperando que apesar do que ela e o pai pensassem, ela entendesse que precisava voltar. Não tinha notícias de Lily havia duas semanas. Todas as ligações para o celular dela eram transferidas para a caixa de mensagens. Estava preocupado.

Pensara em ligar para a Sra. Grady, mas o orgulho o impediu. Talvez Lily não tivesse contado à governanta o que aconteceu quando voltou da Irlanda. Seria embaraçoso explicar à governanta que não estavam mais separados.

Ou estavam? Não era por isso que decidira voltar para casa? Por que não acreditava que Karen desistira?

O pai apareceu por trás da mãe, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela.

— Deixe-o, Maggie — ele disse calmamente. — James entende melhor de seus problemas do que nós.

— Mas ele só ficou cinco semanas — a esposa protestou, frustrada. — Sabe que o médico o aconselhou a ficar longe do trabalho por pelo menos seis meses.

— Importam-se de não falar como se eu não estivesse presente? — James exclamou. — E não disse que vou trabalhar, disse? Além do mais, decidi fazer certas mudanças quando voltar. Vou delegar algumas funções para que eu e Lily possamos ter mais tempo juntos.

— Bem, é a coisa mais sensata a fazer — declarou a mãe, concordando com a cabeça, e sem dizer mais uma palavra entrou no quarto. — Deixe-me fazer isso — continuou ela, tomando uma camiseta das mãos dele e a dobrando. — Homens! Não sabem como fazer malas.

Jude Potter trocou um sorriso com o filho. Então, apoiou o ombro contra o batente da porta.

— Nunca pensou em comprar uma casa aqui na vila? Ryan House está vazia há três anos e precisa de alguns reparos. Envolver-se num bom projeto de reforma seria interessante para evitar que fique entediado durante o tempo longe da empresa.

James ia dizer que Ryan House estava abandonada e era muito grande, mas se conteve. Talvez fosse muito grande, mas a idéia de reformar aquele lugar era atraente. E depois que o pai lhe disse o preço, ficou agradavelmente entusiasmado.

— Talvez tenha razão, pai — ele disse, consciente de que a mãe ouvia. — Vou pensar sobre o assunto. Tenho de discutir com Lily primeiro, claro, mas é uma idéia interessante.

* * *

><p>Apesar de um pouco apreensivo, ele se sentia bem. As semanas que passara em Ballyryan não baniram todos os sintomas. Mas não tinha tonturas desde a manhã em que Lily e Karen apareceram. Era uma boa notícia, considerando que se ausentara apenas por algumas semanas.<p>

Após uma extenuante viagem, James chegou em Market Abbas no começo da noite. Sentia-se muito cansado, e dirigia desesperado para chegar em casa. Mal podia esperar para sair do carro.

Os portões da casa estavam trancados, e ele pensou que devia ter avisado antes que estaria chegando. Teve de sair e se identificar no interfone. As chaves que tinha só abriam a casa.

A Sra. Grady atendeu quando ele apertou o botão.

— Oh, Sr. Potter! — ela exclamou, e ele podia jurar que havia uma nota de ansiedade na voz dela. Ou seria seu cérebro lhe pregando peças? — O que está fazendo aqui?

James lutou para controlar a impaciência.

— Eu moro aqui, Sra. Grady — respondeu irritado. — Olhe, pode abrir logo os portões? Estou cansado.

— Oh... bem... imaginei que... devido às circunstâncias...

A Sra. Grady estava visivelmente nervosa, e James não sabia a razão. O que Lily lhe dissera? Não era a recepção que esperava.

Estava a ponto de perder a paciência quando os portões começaram a abrir. Com um suspiro de alívio, entrou no carro.

Estacionou em frente à casa, e a Sra. Grady já se encontrava esperando nos degraus. Ela parecia a mesma de sempre, mas esfregava as mãos, o que em geral significava que estava preocupada com alguma coisa.

— Posso ajudar? — ela perguntou quando James pendurou a mochila no ombro e quase perdeu o equilíbrio com o peso. — Oh, meu Deus! — Ela o encarou, preocupada, — Está muito cansado, não está? Venha, eu seguro seu braço.

— Não é necessário. — Apesar de exausto, James se recusava a se apoiar numa mulher. Ele trancou o carro e subiu os degraus em direção à entrada. Então, olhou para a governanta, que o seguia.

— Onde está minha esposa?

Ele estava prestes a entrar na sala de visitas. Ouviu a Sra. Grady respirar fundo.

— Ela não está aqui, senhor.

— Não? — Colocando a mochila no chão, James sentou no braço de um dos sofás. Sentia um grande peso nos ombros. — Onde ela está?

— Eu... ela está com a Sra. Robards, senhor. — A Sra. Grady estava parada na porta, e demorou um instante antes de continuar: — Depois... depois do... acidente...

— Que acidente? — Apesar do cansaço, James ficara apreensivo. — Não sabia que Lucy tinha sofrido um acidente. Por que Lily não me contou?

— Por que não foi a Sra. Robards quem sofreu o acidente — disse a Sra. Grady pesarosa. — Foi sua esposa.

— Lily! — Jack estava horrorizado. — Meu Deus, por que ninguém me contou?

— Eu queria — A Sra. Grady respondeu aflita, e mesmo tentado a perguntar o porquê de ela não ter ligado, esperou a mulher terminar de falar. — Mas... Bem... me disseram...

— Quem disse? — James tentava não ficar zangado com ela.

— Bem, o Sr. Thomas disse que não devíamos preocupá-lo sem necessidade.

— George devia cuidar da vida dele!

— E a Sr. Robards... James resmungou.

— Já imagino — ele murmurou, aborrecido. — O que aconteceu? Um acidente de carro?

— Não. — A Sra. Grady agora parecia desconfortável. Então, balançando a cabeça, continuou — Acho que não é meu dever contar o que aconteceu, senhor. Tudo o que posso dizer é que foi um milagre a Sra. Potter não ter ficado gravemente ferida.

James levou a mão à testa. Sentia-se muito pior do que antes, mas precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Tentou se erguer, mas fracassou na tentativa.

— Preciso vê-la.

A Sra. Grady o observava, preocupada.

— Senhor, acho que...

— Acha o quê? — James não estava com humor para ser delicado. — Que não devo ver minha esposa? Ela sofreu um acidente e você se recusa a me contar o que aconteceu. E por alguma razão, ela está na casa de uma mulher que me detesta. O que quer que eu faça? Esperar até amanhã e ligar?

— Seria o mais sensato — murmurou a Sra. Grady. — Sei que está preocupado, mas a Sra. Potter está se recuperando do acidente. E depois do que aquela mulher disse, pode ser que...

— Que mulher? — perguntou James, irritado. Mas ele sabia a resposta. — Está me dizendo que Karen esteve aqui novamente? — Juntou suas forças e se ergueu. — Quando? É por isso que acha que Lily não quer me ver?

A Sra. Grady mordeu o lábio.

— Achei que soubesse sobre a visita dela.

— Não sabia. — James não conseguia se equilibrar direito. — Veja, por que não me conta logo o que aconteceu? Está dizendo que o acidente de Lily está relacionado com Karen? — Ele estremeceu, sentindo um súbito aperto no peito. — Droga, ela a perseguiu?

— Não foi nada disso. — A Sra. Grady havia notado sua agitação e tentava tranqüilizá-lo. — Na verdade, a Sita. Johnson não tem nada a ver com o acidente. Aconteceu depois que ela saiu. Creio que a Sra. Potter estava aborrecida, então talvez ela esteja indiretamente envolvida, mas...

— Pelo amor de Deus! — James cerrou os punhos. — Pare de enrolar e diga logo o que aconteceu!

— Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu. Tinha ido para a vila, mas... bem, parece que a Sra. Potter foi passear no penhasco e... caiu.

James ficou pálido.

— Caiu do penhasco?

A Sra. Grady torcia as mãos novamente.

— De acordo com o Sr. Black que a resgatou, foi o ilhós da calça que a salvou. Ficou preso numa raiz de árvore. Se não fosse isso...

A voz dela arrefeceu e James afundou-se no sofá. Podia imaginar o que teria acontecido. E, embora parecesse inocente, tinha certeza de que Karen devia ter causado muito aborrecimento a Lily. Ela já andara pelo penhasco várias vezes, não seria tão descuidada.

— Mas já está tudo bem agora — a governanta continuou, evidentemente decidida a não esconder mais nada. — Foi sorte o Sr. Black estar andando com o cachorro na praia e ver o que aconteceu. Ele chamou a emergência e...

— Já entendi. — James suava, mas conseguiu se levantar mais uma vez. Estava certo ao suspeitar de que Karen faria algo. Mas por que Lily estava na casa de Lucy Robards, se era mais conveniente Lucy ficar ali com ela?

— De qualquer forma, acho que o senhor não deve sair esta noite. — A Sra. Grady se aventurou a dizer, enfrentando o olhar cáustico que ele lhe lançou. — Perdoe-me por ser franca, senhor, mas não parece nada bem. Por que não descansa enquanto preparo uma refeição leve? Pode ver a Sra. Potter pela manhã.

— Está brincando, não é? — James a encarou, incrédulo. — Acha mesmo que farei isso? Meu Deus, preciso ver Lily! Preciso ver com meus próprios olhos se ela está bem.

— Talvez ela não queira ver o senhor. — A Sra. Grady suspirou. — Bem, a Sra. Potter estava muito deprimida com o que a Srta. Johnson disse. Não acho que ela tenha acreditado em tudo, mas quando ela estava no hospital...

— Ela estava no hospital?

— Ficou só uma noite — disse a Sra. Grady depressa. — E ela estava um pouco... histérica. Mas, apesar disso, ela contou para a Sra. Robards que a Srta. Johnson estava com o senhor na Irlanda.

— O quê?

— A Srta. Johnson tinha um bilhete, senhor. Disse que o usou para voltar de lá na manhã em que sua esposa chegou.

— Por Deus!

— Mas se disser que a Srta. Johnson não esteve lá, que tudo foi uma invenção, tenho certeza de que a Sra. Potter acreditará no senhor.

* * *

><p>Oii pessoal, postei rapidinho para compensar os longos meses sem postar, já estou com o epilogo pronto e amanhã mesmo vou postar capítulo novo.<p>

Lady Aredhel Anarion: Oi flor, é a Karen é de desgraçada pra baixo, agora sim ficou sério mesmo, vamos ver nos proximo capítulos quais serão as consequencias. Beijão.


	13. Capítulo 12

CAPITULO DOZE

— Acha que devo ir vê-lo?

Lily estava na janela da sala de estar da amiga, olhando a chuva. Mantinha-se de costas para que Lucy não pudesse ver seu rosto, mas temia que o desespero que sentia fosse evidente em sua voz.

Já haviam passado quatro semanas desde o acidente que quase a matara. Assegurava a si mesma de que fora um acidente. Recusava-se a acreditar em outra coisa. Durante aquele tempo, não tivera notícias do marido, mesmo sabendo que ele voltara para Market Abbas duas semanas atrás.

Lucy Robards, que repousava em uma poltrona, saboreando uma caneca do café que Lily acabara de fazer, suspirou.

— Está louca? — falou, incrédula. — James sabe onde você está. Aliás, sabe disso desde quando você sofreu o acidente. Por que quer ir vê-lo? Para perguntar se ainda a ama? — Ela sorriu de maneira sarcástica. — Acho que já sabe a resposta, não sabe?

— Sei?

A reação de Lily fez com que a amiga desse uma exclamação impaciente, mas ela ignorou o fato. Lucy não entendia. Nem mesmo ela entendia muito bem, mas ainda não acreditava que tudo que Karen disse era verdade.

Ela estremeceu. Apesar de determinada a considerar o que acontecera como uma aberração de sua mente, ainda tremia ao pensar no nome daquela mulher. Continuava afirmando a si mesma que ninguém a empurrara do penhasco. A mão e o empurrão eram fantasias de sua imaginação.

No entanto, os pesadelos com Karen empurrando-a continuavam a atormentá-la. Ela acordava agitada de medo e sempre levava horas para conseguir dormir novamente.

Começou a sentir-se enjoada e tentou controlar o mal-estar. Não podia deixar que Lucy suspeitasse que as palavras de Karen a forçaram a sair de casa, mesmo que fosse a mais pura verdade. Não, ainda estava lá porque não queria voltar à cena do acidente. Ainda não. Mas se James estava lá...

— Não está mesmo pensando em voltar para ele, está? — Lucy se levantou e se postou ao lado dela, obrigando Lily a olhar em sua direção. Então, ela ficou apreensiva. — Meu Deus, você está pensando nisso! — Ela balançou a cabeça. — E está chorando! Oh, Lily, o que faço com você?

Lily balançou a cabeça, rapidamente limpando as lágrimas do rosto com as mãos.

— Acho difícil acreditar que James voltaria para Market Abbas e não viria me ver se soubesse onde eu estava — ela murmurou. — James tem seus defeitos, mas não agiria dessa forma.

— Isso foi antes de Karen Johnson colocar as garras nele — replicou Lucy abruptamente. — Não acha que a Sra. Grady diria onde você está? Nunca pensou que a razão para não ter aparecido é porque está envergonhado? Lily fungou.

— Sim.

— Então!

— Mas o que ele disse? — Lily insistiu subitamente. — Como ele reagiu quando George telefonou para dizer que eu tinha... caído?

— Por que não pergunta a George? — declarou Lucy, perdendo a paciência. — Honestamente, Lily, do que mais precisa para se convencer de que James mentiu para você? Uma confissão por escrito?

Lily apertou os lábios, sentindo náuseas novamente. Não conseguia acreditar que sua vida tivesse sido destruída em questão de semanas.

Para seu alívio, o telefone tocou, e embora tivesse ficado esperançosa por um instante, Lucy lhe disse que era seu agente. Ao menos Lily teve uma desculpa para sair e, subindo para o quarto, fechou a porta e se sentou na cama.

O que faria? Não podia morar com Lucy para sempre, embora a amiga gostasse da idéia. Além disso, não trabalhava desde o acidente. Apesar de a editora ter sido muito compreensiva, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de terminar as ilustrações que fazia antes de tudo aquilo acontecer.

Lembrava-se da tarde do acidente como se fosse ontem. Uma nova onda de náuseas a invadiu, mais forte desta vez, fazendo-a correr para o banheiro. Deus, tendo empurrado ela do penhasco ou não, Karen fizera de tudo para destruir o frágil relacionamento que florescia entre ela e o marido.

Voltando para o quarto, olhou a própria imagem no espelho. Parecia um fantasma, pensou, esfregando as bochechas pálidas para deixá-las um pouco coradas. Ela perdera peso e o cabelo parecia sem vida. Não tinha aparência adequada para encarar novamente o marido.

Embora parecesse loucura, considerando todos os fatos, não conseguia tirar da cabeça que se Karen tivesse certeza das intenções de James, não sentiria necessidade de atormentá-la. Ou sentiria? Talvez temesse que, caso se divorciasse do marido, Lily o arruinasse financeiramente. Seria mais fácil se Lily morresse, permitindo que James controlasse as finanças e a empresa de uma vez só.

Tais pensamentos a deixaram, indisposta de novo. Lily voltava do banheiro pela segunda vez quando Lucy bateu na porta e a chamou.

— Posso entrar?

Lily gostaria de dizer que não, mas estava na casa de Lucy afinal de contas.

— Claro — respondeu finalmente.

Lucy abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou, preocupada.

— Resolvi me deitar um pouco — Lily disse, dando um tom otimista à voz. — O que Stephen queria?

— Bem, é o que quero falar com você — Lucy disse. — Ele quer que eu vá para Londres. Ele organizou uma reunião com alguém que está interessado em publicar a coluna em suas revistas. Não poderei ter certeza de nada até o negócio estar fechado, mas acho que será uma grande oportunidade para mim.

— Que maravilhoso! — Lily estava sinceramente feliz pela amiga. — Vai ganhar mais dinheiro?

— Pode acreditar que sim. — Lucy riu. — Pelo menos mais dez mil por ano.

— Que incrível!

— O que quer dizer isso?

— Como assim? — Lily parecia ofendida. — O que eu poderia estar querendo dizer?

— Oh... — Lucy estava visivelmente desconfortável. — Que a minha carreira está deslanchando agora que você... bem, que não pode trabalhar.

— Acha mesmo? — Lily se perguntava se aquilo seria verdade. Talvez se sentisse melhor se estivesse trabalhando. Talvez recuperasse a confiança.

— Bem, estou feliz por você — ela insistiu. Então, ficou apreensiva. — Quando vai para Londres?

— Este é o problema. — Lucy mordeu o lábio. — Se importaria se eu fosse esta tarde? A reunião é amanhã na hora do almoço, mas gostaria de passar a noite lá para ter tempo de me preparar. — Ela ficou silenciosa por um instante. — Pode vir também, se quiser.

— Ah, não. — Lily se sentou na cama, recusando-se a admitir o pânico que sentia de ficar sozinha pela primeira vez desde o acidente. — Apenas atrapalharia. — Ela permaneceu quieta por um momento. — Ficarei bem. Talvez compre um bloco para começar a esboçar alguns desenhos para quando voltar ao trabalho. Não se preocupe.

— Tem certeza?

Era óbvio que Lucy estava aliviada, e Lily conseguiu sorrir.

— Boa sorte — ela disse. — Você merece.

No entanto, naquela tarde, após Lucy ter ido de táxi até Plymouth para pegar o trem para Londres, a casa parecia desagradavelmente vazia. Lily se sentia muito só.

Quando a campainha soou mais tarde, Lily pulou de susto. Ela tinha ligado a TV na esperança de que o programa lhe desse a sensação de companhia. Mas ao pensar que havia alguém na porta, esperando para entrar, percebeu que sua idéia fora uma grande inutilidade.

Não precisava atender a porta, pensou. Desejava ter ido ver televisão na cozinha, pois ninguém podia ver o cômodo da frente da casa. Assim, se o visitante olhasse pela janela, não a veria. Atravessando a sala, esgueirou-se pela parede e olhou por uma fresta da cortina.

Que alívio! Era a Sra. Grady. Não via a governanta há bastante tempo. Na verdade, desde a semana do acidente. Até aquele momento, não pensara no assunto, mas repentinamente lhe ocorreu que a Sra. Grady estivesse cuidando de James. Será que não aparecera por causa disso?

Aquilo dava um outro tom à visita. Se ela viera para interceder por James, Lily não sabia se devia deixá-la entrar.

A campainha soou novamente, e, percebendo que não podia ignorá-la, Lily respirou fundo e atendeu a porta com um sorriso forçado.

— Sra. Grady — ela disse, e a voz soou falsa mesmo para seus ouvidos. — Que surpresa.

— Comecei a pensar que tinha saído — a Sra. Grady respondeu, sem muita convicção. — Tenho pensado muito na senhora! Como está se sentindo?

— Bem. — Lily ergueu os ombros de modo vago. — Como pode ver, estou bem melhor.

— Está? — A Sra. Grady olhou por cima do ombro dela. — A Sra. Robards está?

— N-Não. — Lily não podia mentir para a governanta. — Na verdade, acabou de ir para Londres. Tem uma reunião importante com o agente.

— Entendo. — A Sra. Grady assentiu com a cabeça. Então, com um tom urgente na voz, continuou: — Posso entrar?

Lily não sabia o que fazer. Imaginara que a mulher viera fazer apenas uma visita e sentia-se desconcertada.

— Bem... estou um pouco ocupada.

— Vendo TV? — A Sra. Grady se mostrou mais astuta do que Lily imaginava. — Sei que a senhora tem seus próprios motivos para não me convidar a entrar, mas acredite que se arrependerá se não o fizer.

Lily engoliu em seco.

— O quê...?

— Desculpe, fui um pouco melodramática — continuou. — Com sinceridade, senhora, precisa saber de... certas coisas.

Lily fungou.

— Se for sobre Karen Johnson...

— Não é. Bem, talvez indiretamente...

— Sra. Grady...

— Por favor. — A governanta a encarava suplicante. — É importante, e não tenho muito tempo. Se o Sr. Potter souber que estive aqui...

— Ele não sabe?

— Claro que não! — A Sra. Grady olhou ao redor, como para ter certeza de que ninguém a seguira. — Ele está... está dormindo no momento, mas...

— Dormindo? — Lily repetiu, incrédula. — Mas são quase cinco horas da tarde.

A Sra. Grady tinha um ar resignado no rosto.

— Eu sei — ela disse. — Por isso preciso falar com a senhora.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Lily abriu passagem para a governanta. Indicou uma das poltronas próximas à lareira.

— Sente-se. — Ela se sentou na poltrona em frente, os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas. — O que houve? James está doente novamente?

A Sra. Grady suspirou.

— Ele... não está bem — ela confirmou relutante. — Na verdade, ele não está nada bem há um bom tempo.

— Sei disso. — Lily estava impaciente. — Ele me disse que tem trabalhado muito. Foi para a Irlanda porque precisava de descanso.

— Foi o que ele disse à senhora. — Ela parecia procurar as palavras. — Mas não acha que seis meses são tempo demais para alguém que quer apenas se afastar um pouco do trabalho?

— Seis meses? — Lily balançou a cabeça. — Ele me disse que ia ficar apenas algumas semanas fora!

— Sim... Acho que não queria preocupá-la.

— Preocupar-me? — Lily se levantou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do short. — Ele não me preocupou tanto. Mas você parece assustada. O que está tentando dizer? Que James mentiu sobre sua condição de saúde?

A Sra. Grady parecia desconfortável.

— Ele... não mentiu, exatamente.

— Mas não contou toda a verdade, certo? — Lily podia sentir o pânico tomar conta dela, mas tentou controlar as emoções. — Ele é muito bom nisso.

— Não está entendendo, senhora!

— O que não estou entendendo? Que James não quis me contar que foi aconselhado a se afastar por seis meses, não seis semanas? Por quê? Manter uma vida dupla foi muito mais do que ele pôde suportar?

— O Sr. Potter não tem mantido uma vida dupla. — A Sra. Grady se ergueu com inesperada dignidade. — Não acredito que ainda pense desta maneira. Acho que não há razão para que eu continue aqui. — Pegou a bolsa e foi andando em direção à porta. — Já fiquei muito tempo fora.

— Não. Espere! — Lily não podia deixá-la partir sem explicar tudo. — Sinto muito. Sei que pareço descontrolada, mas tudo foi muito traumático para mim também.

A Sra. Grady aquiesceu.

— Sim, entendo.

— E... sobre o que aquela mulher disse... — Lily torcia as mãos. — Se fosse mentira, não acha que James me diria?

A Sra. Grady hesitou.

— O acidente aconteceu há quatro semanas, mas a senhora ainda está com a Sra. Robards, não é mesmo?

— Acabei de explicar a razão. — Lily abriu os braços, parecendo impotente. — Não posso ir para casa agora que James...

— Agora que James o quê? Lily suspirou.

— Veja bem — ela disse. — Sei que está do lado de James...

— Não estou do lado de ninguém, senhora.

— Mas tem de admitir que ele nem se importou em entrar em contato quando eu... quando eu caí.

— Ele não sabia — disse a Sra. Grady simplesmente, mas Lily apenas bufou, sem acreditar.

— É claro que sabia. Lucy me disse que George Thomas ligou na noite em que eu estava no hospital.

— Não. Ele não sabia — insistiu a Sra. Grady, obstinada. — Assim como a senhora, pensei que ele soubesse. Céus, eu mesma teria telefonado para avisá-lo... — ela se interrompeu. — Mas ele não sabia de nada quando chegou. Posso lhe assegurar isso.

Lily franziu a testa. Havia algo de estranho naquela afirmação. Como a Sra. Grady podia ter tanta certeza de que James falava a verdade?

— Certo — ela disse. — Se está me dizendo que houve um engano quanto à ligação, eu acredito. Mas não pode negar que ele está em casa há duas semanas e não se incomodou em ligar.

— É verdade. — A Sra. Grady foi obrigada a concordar, e Lily achou uma justificativa para a própria atitude. Mas a mulher continuou: — Ele não pôde. Oh, senhora, ele vai me odiar por dizer isso, mas... bem, na noite em que voltou da Irlanda... ele teve um colapso.

— Um colapso! — Lily sentiu-se enjoada mais uma vez.

— E... agora, desde que voltou do hospital, fica perambulando pela casa feito um animal ferido.

* * *

><p>Olá pessoal, como prometido mais um capítulo quentinho (:<p>

Ninha Souma: Olá flor, pelo visto a Lily não vai denunciar a Karen, ela está numa fase de negação, se recusando a acreditar que um ser humano possa cometer tamanha crueldade. Me diverti bastante (ri muuuito) com o seu pedido de morte para o James, a Karen e o George. Enfim o James não posso matar, senão o Harry não nasce né, mas vou pensar nos outros dois ;D beijinhos flor.


	14. Capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO TREZE

Onde estava a Sra. Grady?

James havia acordado minutos atrás, com calor e sede, as costas doendo pela posição em que dormira. Mas quando se acomodara na cadeira de couro, queria apenas separar a correspondência, não dormir.

Tudo culpa dos malditos medicamentos que o médico receitara, pensou irritado, endireitando-se e ciente do gosto ruim na boca.

Como se precisasse de alguma coisa para controlar os batimentos cardíacos agora, pensou resignado. Lily o havia deixado, e nada do que Karen Johnson fizesse importava a essa altura. Seu casamento terminara, e sua vida, também. Assim que pudesse, sairia da Evans Construction e voltaria para a Irlanda.

Levantou-se, ergueu os ombros e foi andando devagar até a cozinha. Mas a Sra. Grady não estava lá também. Bebeu um copo de água, olhando a chuva caindo no telhado do ateliê de Lily. Será que ela voltaria quando tivesse ido embora? Provavelmente, pensou, soturno. Ela ainda se mantinha afastada porque ele estava ali.

Talvez devesse ligar para ela. Deus era testemunha de como estava preocupado. Mas temia que ela não quisesse falar com ele. Ela provavelmente acreditara nas mentiras de Karen para estar longe de casa.

Além disso, não queria admitir o que acontecera a ele quando voltou. Desmaiar na frente da Sra. Grady ao saber da queda de Lily fora muito humilhante.

De qualquer forma, Lily era uma mulher bonita e inteligente. Merecia coisa melhor que um homem debilitado que só conseguira destruir a própria vida.

O diagnóstico de que os problemas de James eram mais de ordem psicológica do que física não lhe fizera nenhum favor. James se recusava a discutir os detalhes de seu casamento com quem quer que fosse, ainda mais um estranho. De que adiantaria falar sobre os abortos de Lily e a tensão que crescera sobre eles?

Certo, talvez o afastamento tivesse contribuído para o seu problema atual. Perder três bebês e a esposa que amava mais do que a própria vida podia fazer desencadear coisas assim. Lily tentara resolver o problema da maneira dela, mas aquilo não o ajudou em nada. E na tentativa de manter o controle sobre seus sentimentos, retraíra-se e fingira não lamentar o ocorrido.

E foi assim que começou a passar cada vez mais tempo na empresa, usando o trabalho para desviar sua mente de outras coisas. Tentou agir como se o afastamento de Lily não o atingisse. E então, quando Karen Johnson começou a persegui-lo...

James não pôde evitar o desespero por causa de todo o mal que aquela mulher causou. Ele franziu a testa, lembrando do que a mãe dissera. Quem era o pai da criança que ela carregava? Embora fosse difícil de acreditar, podia ser alguém do escritório. Até mesmo um dos executivos.

Ouviu o som do carro da Sra. Grady e deixou os pensamentos de lado. Apoiou os quadris no armário atrás dele. A governanta devia ter aproveitado a chance para fazer compras enquanto ele dormia. Ele suspirou. Tinha consciência de que era um paciente muito exigente. Não sabia o que teria feito sem ela nas últimas semanas. Ela certamente merecia o próprio peso em ouro.

Ouviu a porta abrir, mas a Sra. Grady não apareceu na cozinha. Refletiu que ela tivesse ido verificar como ele estava. Era melhor não deixar a pobre mulher procurando-o pela casa.

Acreditando que ela tivesse ido à sala de estar, foi naquela direção, e quase trombou com Lily na porta do cômodo.

— Meu Deus! — Para sua perturbação, a aparição dela fez com que agarrasse o batente da porta em busca de apoio. Era a última pessoa que esperava encontrar, e tentava entender o que ela viera fazer ali. — Pensei ter ouvido o carro da Sra. Grady.

— Era o carro dela. — Lily umedeceu os lábios, observando-o cautelosamente. — Peguei emprestado.

— Onde ela está?

Como se a localização da governanta importasse! Olhar para Lily era o mesmo que zombar dos próprios planos para o futuro. Como podia ir embora, sentindo o que sentia por ela? Seu corpo o traía, respondendo à proximidade dela com uma urgência que eliminava qualquer pensamento coerente de sua cabeça.

Ela parecia muito bem. Talvez um pouco magra, mas tão linda como sempre, apesar do que acontecera no penhasco. Usando um top laranja e short parecia ter trazido o sol para dentro daquela casa, e se os olhos estavam mais escuros do que o normal era porque ele a assustara também.

— Ela está na casa de Lucy — respondeu ela, e então tudo se encaixou. Não estava desesperada para vê-lo, apenas sentira pena com o que a governanta devia ter contado.

— Entendo — ele disse, endireitando as costas quase de maneira defensiva. — A Sra. Grady finalmente soltou a língua. Mas ainda estou surpreso por Lucy tê-la deixado vir.

— Lucy não sabe — Lily disse rapidamente, tentando não se sentir tão impotente. Havia tanta coisa a ser dita, mas estar com James novamente a deixava fraca. Vestindo uma camiseta preta e a velha calça jeans, ele parecia tão bonito como sempre. Queria tanto tocá-lo, mas era difícil encarar o ceticismo dele naquele momento.

Os lábios de James se torceram com o comentário.

— Mesmo? — ele zombou. — Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Lily estremeceu.

— James, sei que não sabia sobre meu acidente até chegar em casa. A Sra. Grady me contou.

— E é claro que ela nunca mente. Só não sabe ficar de boca fechada — ele respondeu, incapaz de evitar a amargura na voz. — O que mais ela disse? Que estou à beira da morte?

— Oh, James, não brinque com essas coisas.

— Não estou brincando. Mas tem de admitir que é irônico — ele deu de ombros. — Talvez eu mereça isso mesmo.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, e ele podia jurar ter visto lágrimas se formando. Então se arrependeu do que tinha dito.

— Mas não precisa se preocupar. Como está se sentindo agora? — perguntou ele, observando-a atentamente. — Teve uma experiência horrível. Lembra de como aconteceu?

— Oh... precisamos falar sobre isso?— Lily cruzou os braços, sem saber o que dizer. — Eu... vim para vê-lo. — Ela hesitou. — Está se sentindo melhor?

— Estou bem — James respondeu, despreocupado. — Não sei o que ela falou, mas os médicos são sempre muito exagerados. Você já sabe, precisei me afastar do trabalho por algum tempo...

— Mas não foi só por causa de cansaço, foi? — Lily o interrompeu. — A Sra. Grady disse que teve problemas de coração.

— Ela é exagerada. — James respirou fundo. — E se veio oferecer sua simpatia, bem... obrigado, mas não é necessário.

— James...

— Vou ficar bem, certo? Não estou morrendo, ou qualquer coisa assim. Por alguma razão qualquer, tive arritmia. Mas desde que comecei a seguir as orientações médicas estou me sentindo muito melhor.

Lily o encarou.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho sim. — James sentiu que cravava as próprias unhas nas palmas das mãos de tão tenso e tentou relaxar. — Sinto por desapontá-la, querida, mas se quiser se livrar de mim, vai ter de pedir o divórcio.

Lily engoliu em seco.

— Não quero me livrar de você.

— Não? — James levantou uma sobrancelha de modo irônico. — Então por que está na casa de Lucy?

Mais uma vez, Lily não soube o que responder.

— É uma longa história. — Então, continuou: — Imagina como me senti quando a Sra. Grady me disse que teve um colapso?

James suspirou.

— Não foi tão sério.

— Claro que foi sério. Ficou no hospital por quase uma semana.

— Estavam fazendo exames — James disse, ríspido. — É o que os médicos fazem.

— E agora?

A boca de James se contorceu.

— Sim, esta é a grande pergunta. ― Lily franziu a testa.

— O que quer dizer?

— Encare os fatos, Lily. Não sou o homem forte com quem se casou. Talvez deva pensar seriamente no divórcio.

Lily ficou atônita.

— Não seja ridículo. A Sra. Grady disse que você tem tudo para se recuperar completamente. — Ela o encarou, apreensiva. — Ela me avisou que você estava sentindo pena de si mesmo, mas não pensei que tivesse chegado a este ponto.

As palavras soaram duras, mesmo aos seus ouvidos, mas precisava tirá-lo daquela apatia de alguma maneira. Achava mesmo que se casara com ele por outra razão que não amá-lo? Tudo o que queria era vê-lo saudável e feliz.

Ele pareceu cambalear, e ela percebeu que fora longe demais.

— Obrigado, Lily — ele disse, seco. — Sabia que podia contar com você para me dizer coisas assim.

— Pare! — Ela parecia alarmada, mas ele não a ouvia.

— Tem razão — ele disse. — Estou com pena de mim mesmo. Tudo o que me resta são lamentações. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Você sabe, eu sempre me senti invencível, fisicamente falando. Então essas coisas todas aconteceram e percebi que estava apenas me enganando. Não sou especial, sou apenas humano.

Lily suspirou.

— Todos nós somos humanos, James.

— Sim, tem razão.

— Então percebeu que estava trabalhando demais? — Ela parecia desalentada. — Ultimamente você passava cada vez mais tempo no escritório. Não é de se surpreender que imaginasse que você tinha um caso.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu sei.

— Mas não estou culpando você — ela continuou, falando antes que perdesse a coragem. — Sei que fui egoísta, pensando que era a única que sofria por causa dos bebês. — Ela o encarou, desesperançada. — Pensei muito sobre isso depois... depois do acidente. Ao invés de nos aproximar, deixei que a situação nos separasse.

— São águas passadas agora.

— Mas é importante, não entende? — Lily insistiu, veemente. — Se nós... se eu não o tivesse afastado, Karen nunca teria sido capaz de nos atormentar.

— Estava me perguntando quando colocaria Karen na conversa.

Lily mordeu um dos lábios.

— Ela veio aqui enquanto você estava na Irlanda. — Ela estremeceu. — Disse que estava na casa dos seus pais.

James bufou.

— Sim, a Sra. Grady me contou.

— É verdade?

— Vai acreditar em mim se eu disser que não? ― Lily assentiu com a cabeça. — Ela estava mentindo. — Ele respirou fundo. — Mas ela apareceu lá. Na mesma manhã em que você chegou, na verdade. — Um sorriso pareceu surgir no canto de sua boca. — Minha mãe a fez ir embora.

— Então... então enquanto estávamos... fazendo amor, ela estava na casa dos seus pais?

— Ela já estava lá quando você chegou — confirmou James. — Ia lhe contar, mas não quis que nada estragasse o dia. E quando voltamos para casa, minha mãe já havia chamado um táxi e lhe dado o dinheiro da passagem para Dublin.

— Oh, Karen deve ter ficado muito zangada. — Lily levou as mãos subitamente geladas ao rosto. — Por isso ela...

— Por isso ela o quê? ― Lily balançou a cabeça.

— Não importa.

— Me diga.

Lily respirou fundo.

— Por isso ela contou todas aquelas mentiras. E descreveu o chalé em detalhes. Deve ter ficado desesperada quando eu disse que não acreditava nela.

James a segurou pelo braço, sentindo a pele suave sob seus dedos.

— Disse que não acreditava nela? — ele repetiu. — Quer que eu acredite nisso?

— É verdade. — Lily queria se explicar. — Admito que não tinha muita certeza a princípio. Mas depois, tive tempo para pensar sobre o assunto. — Ela o encarou, com expressão franca. — Sabia que ela estava mentindo.

— E por que não me contou?

— Como poderia? — Lily falou, agoniada. — Sofri o acidente, lembra? Fiquei muito transtornada. E então soube que tinha voltado para a Inglaterra, e não tinha nem se preocupado em saber como eu estava. Lucy disse que... talvez não se importasse mais comigo.

— Lucy! — James ficou irritado ao compreender tudo o que ela estava dizendo. — Talvez tivesse sido mais fácil se ela tivesse me contado sobre o acidente antes de eu voltar, humm?

Lily concordou. Mas tinha de ser justa.

— Não foi culpa dela, na verdade. George Thomas disse para ela que tinha ligado.

— Mas não ligou.

— Agora eu sei disso. Quando a Sra. Grady explicou tudo o que aconteceu, vim vê-lo imediatamente.

Os dedos de James se suavizaram, e o polegar massageava a parte interna do braço dela.

— Tem certeza de que não ficou com pena? — perguntou ele, tentando se convencer de que não estava imaginando coisas. Não queria se decepcionar novamente, como na noite em que Lily o levou para a cama...

— Por que sentiria pena? — ela respondeu, erguendo a mão para acariciar o rosto dele. — Eu o amo — disse com carinho. — Nunca deixei de amá-lo.

James estava surpreso. Ouvir aquilo era exatamente o que sonhava, mas ainda não acreditava que pudesse ser verdade. Depois de tudo o que Karen fizera para separá-los, ainda não acreditava que tudo estava terminado.

— Ainda me ama? — perguntou Lily, ficando preocupada com o silêncio dele.

— Precisa perguntar? — respondeu, e incapaz de esperar mais um segundo, Lily colocou as mãos na nuca de James e trouxe o rosto dele para junto do seu.

Os lábios dele tomaram os dela com urgência.

— Deus! — ele murmurou, atordoado, enquanto sentia a pressão suave dos seios dela contra seu peito. As mãos dele seguraram os ombros dela, trazendo-a mais perto, para que sentisse o desejo que despertava nele.

Ele pressionou o corpo ainda mais contra o dela, adorando quando ela abriu as pernas para que pudesse posicionar a coxa entre elas. E se estava tonto naquele momento, era porque sabia que ninguém podia separá-los novamente.

— James... — ela sussurrou, quando ele parou de beijá-la para afastar a alça do top e admirar as curvas de seus seios. Com a língua, traçou um caminho entre os seios antes de deslizar a mão dentro do sutiã e sentir o mamilo pressionado contra sua palma.

— Quero você — ele disse, rouco, envolvendo os seios com as mãos trêmulas. — Você é tudo o que sempre quis — continuou, a boca encontrando a dela novamente com incrível urgência. — Vamos subir.

E então a campainha soou.

* * *

><p>Oii gente, reta final agora, no próximo vamos ter algumas revelações, e depois o epilogo (:<p>

Ninha Souma: Ola flor, adorei a sua ideia da peste negra, mas fiquei com dó do Jay. É, duas semanas é demais mesmo, uma ligação não custa nada, mas tadinho, ele achava que Lils não queria mais ele. Vamos torcer para essa campainha trazer notícias boas ;D beijos flor.

Lady Aredhel Anarion: Oiie flor, até eu me enrolei com a Sra. Grady ;D kkk, mas tadinha com tanta confusão. No próximo vamos ver então se você está certa, se o filho é mesmo de George (: beijos flor.


	15. Capítulo 14

CAPITULO QUATORZE

— Não atenda!

Lily se agarrou ao braço de James, e ele estava tentado a atendê-la. Ele estava tomado pela necessidade de se perder de novo no calor do corpo dela. Mas alguém estava na porta, e como tocou a campainha mais uma vez, obviamente sabia que ele estava em casa.

— Tenho de atender — ele resmungou, com um instintivo sentimento de privação enquanto se afastava dela. — Pode ser o médico.

— O Dr. Moore?

— O próprio — ele afirmou, arrumando com certo pesar a calça que Lily desabotoara. — Ele aparece de vez em quando para ver como estou. Espere aqui. — Ele a levou de volta para a sala de estar, a barba que crescia roçando o queixo dela enquanto roubava outro beijo apaixonado. — Vou me livrar dele.

Lily concordou.

— Não demore.

James não disse nada, mas o olhar que lançou foi eloqüente o bastante. Então, atendendo ao pedido dele, ela entrou na sala, mas ficou perto da porta para que pudesse escutar quem era. E, embora soubesse que não havia razão para se preocupar agora, não pôde evitar um mau pressentimento quando James abriu a porta.

— George!

O cumprimento de James não foi muito entusiasmado. Os últimos eventos o levaram a reconsiderar o que sua mãe tinha dito sobre George, e agora já tinha suas próprias conclusões a respeito. Estivera adiando o confronto, mas agora não era o momento de tocar naquele assunto.

— James!

Usando sapatos polidos e um terno risca-de-giz, era evidente que George viera direto do escritório, e James se perguntava qual seria o motivo da visita. Além de alguns telefonemas que a Sra. Grady atendera, ele não tinha se preocupado em vê-lo desde sua volta. Começou a se indagar se ele mantinha algum contato com Lucy Robards e sabia que ela fora para Londres. E o fato de que Lily estaria sozinha e que poderia decidir voltar para casa...

— Como está? — Era apenas sua imaginação, ou o cumprimento de George era amigável demais? Ele estendeu a mão e James se viu obrigado a fazer o mesmo. — É bom vê-lo novamente.

— Mesmo? — James retirou a mão assim que pôde, e discretamente a limpou no jeans. A palma de George estava quente e suada. Não havia dúvida de que estava nervoso, e James se perguntava a razão. — O que veio fazer aqui, George?

— O que acha? — O rosto arredondado de George estava vermelho e seu sorriso era muito suspeito. Ele passou a mão trêmula na cabeça quase careca. — Estava preocupado com você, James. Não vai me convidar para entrar?

— Oh, bem... — James deu um sorriso enviesado. — Não vai ser possível no momento, George. Eu tenho companhia.

George ficou de queixo caído.

— Ela está aqui? — ele exclamou consternado, e embora James estivesse tentado a atormentá-lo um pouco mais, algo na atitude de George o fez reconsiderar a idéia.

— Onde mais ela estaria? — ele indagou sucintamente. — Ela mora aqui.

— Ah! — George pareceu ficar mais calmo. — Entendo. — Ele umedeceu os lábios. — Está falando de Lily, claro — ele continuou, secando a testa com um lenço branco. — Nossa, que tarde quente, não é?

— Quente e úmida — concordou James seco, olhando por cima do ombro. Podia pensar em outra coisa muito mais interessante do que ficar ali ouvindo George falar sobre o tempo.

Começou a ficar impaciente.

— Isso é tudo? Como pode ver, estou me sentindo muito bem agora.

— Excelente. — George guardou o lenço. — E... então? Quando o veremos de volta ao escritório?

— Ainda não tenho certeza. — James deu de ombros. — Claro que não será tão em breve. Estou pensando em sair para uma segunda lua-de-mel prolongada com Lily, assim que pudermos viajar.

George hesitou.

— Bem, honestamente... não sabia que vocês dois estavam juntos de novo — disse ele, tentando afrouxar o colarinho com o dedo. — Quero dizer, que eu saiba, ela estava na casa daquela amiga, Lucy Robards.

James fungou.

— Conhece Lucy?

— Não muito bem — disse George rapidamente. — A coluna dela é famosa. Mas acho que ela é uma mulher meio mal-humorada.

— E como sabe que Lily estava com Lucy? Ela contou para você?

George parecia desconfortável.

— Acredito que sim. Não tenho certeza agora. Mas todos no escritório sabem.

— Verdade? — James estava ficando irritado, mas algo que aprendera com sua doença era que a raiva de nada adiantava. — Imagino que depois de um acidente quase mortal, é natural querer ficar perto daqueles que se importam com você. — Ele parou por um segundo. — Além do mais, eu não sabia do acidente. Ninguém se preocupou em me avisar.

— Não? — George foi bem-sucedido com sua expressão escandalizada. — Quer dizer que Lucy Robards não o avisou?

— Aparentemente, não. — James teve de se controlar para não socar o rosto de George. — Engraçado, não é? Ela disse a Lily que você se ofereceu para ligar.

— Não! — George parecia indignado. — Tenho certeza de que não disse isso. — Mas então, tentou se justificar: — De qualquer forma, talvez eu tenha hesitado em ligar. Quero dizer, ninguém queria atrapalhar sua recuperação, James. ― James o encarou, cético.

— Bem, fico feliz em saber que sua... hã... consideração foi notável. E apenas para acrescentar, eu e Lily nunca estivemos separados.

Lily, que estava na porta da sala ouvindo, sentiu-se corar de satisfação. Queria muito se juntar a ele, dizer a George Thomas o que pensava de sua atitude desprezível, acusá-lo de tentar separá-la de James.

Mas George falava novamente, e a tensão era evidente na voz.

— É um homem de sorte — ele disse, taciturno. — Sempre achei isso.

— É mesmo, George? — James poderia ter parado por ali, mas algo o fez continuar falando: — Mesmo com Karen Johnson me acusando de ser pai do filho dela? — O escárnio era evidente. — Ninguém pode invejar isso.

— Talvez não. — George o enfrentou. — Sabe James, algumas pessoas diriam que você mereceu.

Lily aguardou, ansiosa. Mas a negativa que esperava não foi dita. No entanto, George devia ter visto algo no rosto de James, porque assumiu um tom diferente.

— Quero dizer... — Ela podia ouvir o tom defensivo na voz dele. — Se você não a tivesse convidado para sair, ela provavelmente teria abortado e tudo teria acabado.

Fez um longo silêncio depois da afirmação dele.

— Acha que ela estava pensando em abortar, George?

O outro homem limpou a garganta.

— Quem sabe o que ela estava pensando? — exclamou ele, mais uma vez parecendo defensivo. — Não posso ler a mente dela, James. Ela queria você, não eu.

— Verdade?

A significância daquelas palavras atingiu Lily em cheio. Meu Deus, ela pensou, incrédula, James acha que George é o pai! Mas George era casado e tinha três filhas. Mas o fato de ser casado não impedira Karen de acusar James, impedira?

O som de um carro parando bruscamente próximo à entrada os distraiu. A porta foi aberta com ímpeto, e uma voz que Lily esperava nunca mais ouvir exclamou, de forma estridente.

— Muito bem, George! O que significa isso?

Lily já ouvira o suficiente. Não ficaria escondida como um ratinho assustado enquanto aquela mulher invadia sua casa pela terceira vez. Conferindo se sua roupa estava no lugar e arrumando os cabelos com os dedos, foi em direção à entrada.

Enquanto isso, George falava asperamente:

— Que diabos está fazendo aqui, Karen?

— Faço a mesma pergunta! — replicou ela, juntando-se a eles. — Quis saber aonde estava indo e o segui. — Ela riu, sarcástica. — Que surpresa! Você veio direto para cá.

— Não tem o direito de vir aqui, Karen — George continuou, de modo agressivo. — Não é bem-vinda. Pensei que James a havia convencido disso.

— Nada disso tem a ver com James — Karen disse, irritada, o rosto ficando ainda mais vermelho quando viu Lily aparecer e segurar o braço do marido. — E o que ela está fazendo aqui? Você me disse que ela e James estavam separados.

— Não lembro de lhe dizer uma coisa dessas — George murmurou, obviamente desconfortável.

— Disse sim! — ela insistiu. — Lembro que disse que ela foi ficar com aquela amiga quando saiu do hospital. — Os lábios dela se retorceram enquanto olhava para Lily. — George me contou que sofreu uma queda horrível.

James sentiu as unhas de Lily apertando seu punho com força, mas ela não disse nada, e ele sentiu o desejo de protegê-la.

— George sempre se engana. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Devia ser mais sensata e não acreditar no que ele diz, Karen. Aposto que já a deixou na mão antes.

— Não tenho tempo para isso — George disse, claramente desejando estar bem longe dali. — Fico feliz por se sentir melhor, James. E Lily, é bom vê-la novamente. — Segurou Karen pelo braço. — Vamos, Karen, estamos atrapalhando. Eu a acompanho até o carro.

— Solte-me. — Apesar do corpo volumoso, conseguiu se soltar dele com facilidade. — Não vou a lugar algum. Não até saber o que veio contar a James.

George ficou consternado.

— Não falei nada sobre você, sua idiota! — ele protestou, tentando segurar a mão dela, mas não conseguindo. — Diabos, não percebe que está constrangendo a todos nós?

— A única pessoa que estou constrangendo é você, George — Karen replicou com desprezo. Então, voltou-se para James — Não se deixe enganar. Ele tem os próprios planos. Desde que descobriu que ela estava bem, ficou com medo de que descobrissem tudo.

— Tudo o quê?

— Karen...

Ignorando a agonia de George, Karen olhou Lily com desprezo.

— Não sei o que James vê em você. Pena que aquele homem na praia a salvou.

— Basta! — James gritou. Então, olhou para George. — Do que ela está falando? George suspirou.

— Não sei! — ele disse. — Não acredite no que essa mulher fala.

— Ele não pode acreditar no que você fala — Karen o contradisse. Olhou para James novamente. — George sabia o que eu sentia por você. Mas isso não o impediu de me seduzir. E quando fiquei grávida, usou meu amor por você para salvar a própria pele!

— Amor! — George zombou. — Não sabe o que isso significa!

— E você sabe? — bufou ela. — Dá um tempo! A idéia de dizer que o filho era de James foi sua. Só porque lhe contei que ele passou a noite na minha casa.

Os olhos de George se moviam de James para Karen, e vice-versa.

— Ela é louca! — ele exclamou. — Você mesmo me disse que ela o estava perseguindo. Não pode acreditar que...

Ele foi interrompido pelo tapa que Karen lhe deu no rosto, e Lily viu as marcas brancas dos dedos dela estampadas na pele vermelha de George.

— Seu maldito! — Karen gritou. — Você me queria porque pensou que James poderia se interessar por mim. Mas como não se interessou, decidiu me usar para arruinar a vida dele.

— Isso é ridículo...

George tentou falar, mas Karen o interrompeu:

— Por que acha que eu e Lily chegamos a Ballyryan no mesmo dia? — falou, olhando para James. — Foi por sugestão de seu grande amigo aqui. ― A boca de Lily ficou seca.

— George...?

— Ela está mentindo — ele insistiu, desesperado. — Não percebe? Ela fez o mesmo com o seu marido. Como não funcionou, agora está tentando me culpar!

Karen comentou calmamente:

— Duvido que Lily acredite em você. Depois do que aconteceu com ela. — Os olhos dela estavam cheios de malícia. — Afinal, ela deve saber que eu não faria aquilo se não estivesse desesperada.

— E o que você fez, Karen? — James falou, ignorando as tentativas de George de dissuadi-lo. — Vamos, eu quero saber.

— Ela não contou? — Karen deu uma risada. — Pobre Lily! Ficou com medo de que James tivesse me mandado empurrá-la do penhasco?

— Por que não me contou?

Já era tarde, e embora James quisesse chamar a polícia, Lily o convencera de que era melhor deixá-los ir. Ela não seria capaz de enfrentar todo o horror do acidente novamente.

Já era um alívio saber que não imaginara o empurrão. Karen vira uma oportunidade de se livrar da rival de uma vez por todas, mas seria apenas sua palavra contra a dela. Na verdade, era George quem teria de lidar com as conseqüências de todas aquelas revelações.

* * *

><p>Lily suspirou. Estavam no quarto que compartilhavam no início do casamento. Quando George tentava defender a si mesmo das acusações de Karen, a Sra. Grady chegou a pé, e Lily ficou feliz pela interrupção.<p>

— Como poderia esperar que acreditasse se eu mesma relutava em acreditar em você? — ela perguntou com simplicidade, parada na janela, de costas para o marido. — Por Deus, James, foram tantos mal-entendidos! Só quero deixar Karen no passado.

— Mas ela poderia tê-la matado — James murmurou, rouco, parando atrás dela. Colocou as mãos de maneira possessiva sobre os ombros dela. — O que estou dizendo? Ela quase a matou. Se não fosse o Sirius...

— Chega. — Lily estremeceu. — Tive pesadelos por semanas. Só quero esquecer tudo isso.

— Mas eu não esquecerei — James respondeu, afastando as alças do top para beijar a pele macia. — Para mim, você é a coisa mais preciosa deste mundo. Quando penso que podia ter perdido você por causa daquela mulher...

— Já passou, James. — Lily se virou, livrando os braços das alças do top e os colocando ao redor do pescoço dele. — Estamos juntos novamente. E nada irá nos separar daqui para a frente.

— Pode acreditar.

James levou os lábios ao pescoço dela, traçando uma trilha sensual com a língua desde a orelha até os seios. Afastando mais o top, capturou um dos mamilos rosados, mordiscando-o gentilmente.

Lily sentia-se flutuar. Embora James fosse gentil, podia sentir que ele lutava para manter o controle. Devia imaginar que ainda estivesse em estado de choque, que poderia se afligir se ele fosse longe demais.

Mas como estava enganado!

— Quero você — sussurrou ela, livrando-se do sutiã e permitindo que ele tocasse os seus seios livremente. — Vamos para a cama.

James sentia uma certa tontura, mas não era como antes. Estar com Lily novamente e saber que ela ainda o amava depois de tudo que acontecera lhe dava incrível satisfação. Amava-a demais e pensara que a tinha perdido para sempre.

— E se a Sra. Grady vier saber se queremos jantar? — perguntou, rouco, enquanto Lily jogava o sutiã e o top no chão.

— Ela não virá — Lily respondeu confiante, tirando o short e revelando-se em uma diminuta calcinha. Então, colocou a mão na cintura da calça dele.

— Não acha que está usando muita roupa?

James não precisou de mais encorajamento. Livrando-se da camiseta e do jeans, mostrou como estava excitado. Enquanto isso, para o deleite dele, Lily se acomodava na cama.

— E agora? Quem está usando muita roupa? — James protestou, subindo na cama, e Lily ergueu uma das pernas em evidente provocação.

— Achei que gostaria de cuidar do assunto — ela murmurou, e James se ajoelhou ao lado dela, deslizando as mãos por seus seios e descendo até a cintura, na altura da calcinha.

— Será um grande prazer — ele sussurrou, inclinando a cabeça e usando os próprios dentes para puxar a peça de cetim pelos quadris dela. — Mmm, assim é muito melhor.

Lily estremeceu.

— James, por favor...

— Por favor o quê? — perguntou, afastando as pernas dela e a estimulando com os próprios dedos. — Não gosta disso? Pensei que estivesse agradando. Você certamente me agrada.

— James... quero você. — Os olhos dela imploravam para que ele não perdesse mais tempo, e com um suspiro de submissão, ele a possuiu.

— Assim é melhor? — ele sussurrou contra a boca de Lily, sentindo-a estremecer sob o corpo dele.

— Muito melhor — ela respondeu, as unhas cravadas nos ombros dele.

Fizeram amor, dando vazão aos sentimentos reprimidos por tanto tempo, prolongando o momento até que ela não pudesse mais suportar.

Ele silenciou os gemidos dela com a própria boca, relutante em se afastar por um segundo que fosse. Estavam juntos novamente. Eram apenas um. E pela primeira vez desde aquela manhã no lago, James sentiu que o futuro podia ser encarado sem medo ou recriminações...

* * *

><p>Oiii pessoal! Ultimo Capítulo, espero que tenham gostado, amanhã posto o epílogo. Beijos queridos<p>

Lady Aredhel Anarion: Oii é, sempre aparece alguém para atrapalhar os momentos bons. E parece que você estava certa flor, sinto muito não poder surpreende-la, mas George é realmente o pai. Beijos flor.

Ninha Souma: Oii flor, infelizmente a fic está terminando, adorario fazer uma contínuação, mas agora vou me dedicar a uma nova fic sobre a Lily e James, que conta uma história um pouquinho diferente, espero que você goste dela também. Acho que algumas de suas respostas foram respondidas neste capítulo querida, e a Lucy ajudou um pouco o George, mas a maioria das maldades dela é porque ela detesta mesmo o James e porque no fundinho ela tem inveja da Lily, agora se eles vão morar na Irlanda a resposta está no epílogo (chantagem para ler o epílogo ,D kkk) Beijos flor.


	16. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

Seis meses depois, James se dirigia ao hospital novamente. Mas desta vez, não por causa de problemas de saúde.

Na noite anterior, sua esposa dera à luz o primeiro filho deles, e embora estivesse presente durante todo o tempo, ele fora aconselhado a dar um pouco de descanso à própria esposa e ao filho.

James relutara, mas sabia que tinha de ligar para os pais para dar a notícia. Tinha de avisar à Sra. Grady também, é claro. Mas como estava com Lily quando esta entrou em trabalho de parto, ela não ficaria muito surpresa.

De sua parte, James ainda achava difícil acreditar que fosse finalmente pai. Depois de tudo o que acontecera, insistira em usar proteção quando faziam amor. Não queria que ela sofresse novamente com um novo aborto, mas ambos não sabiam que já era tarde.

Todos os enjôos e as tonturas que Lily sentira na casa de Lucy, acreditando que fossem em conseqüência do acidente, tinham uma causa diferente. Mas só descobriram isso quando estavam viajando pelo Caribe, pois um médico diagnosticou a gravidez enquanto a tratava de uma suspeita de insolação.

Lily tinha quinze semanas de gestação, portanto já tinha ultrapassado bastante o período em que abortara das outras vezes. Segundo o médico, não havia motivos para preocupações, pois Lily gozava de boa saúde e os batimentos cardíacos do bebê estavam normais.

James ficara orgulhoso, mas temia que Lily o culpasse caso algo acontecesse de errado.

Mas não havia motivos para isso. Lily estava feliz e otimista. Não tivera maiores problemas, apenas os típicos desejos de toda grávida. Além disso, sentira-se tão bem que continuou trabalhando até poucos dias antes do parto.

Então, na noite anterior, nascera Harry James Potter, robusto e saudável. Lily estava muito feliz e tão bonita que James não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Bem, exceto quando segurara o filho. O menino se parecia muito com ele, mas era bastante modesto para admitir aquilo, apesar de Lily ter comentado a semelhança com orgulho.

— Espero que não destrua tantos corações como o pai. — Provocou ela, quando James o devolveu aos seus braços. — Ele é lindo, não é, James? — Olhou para o marido. — Sempre achei você bonito.

— Irei lembrá-la disso quando chegar em casa — ele disse baixinho, ciente dos olhares das enfermeiras. — Volto logo. Descanse um pouco.

Os pais de James estavam muito contentes e ansiosos para conhecer o netinho. Chegariam no fim da semana, depois que Lily tivesse alguns dias para se recuperar. Em alguns meses, James, Lily e o bebê iriam para a Irlanda. Seguindo a sugestão do pai, James estava reformando a antiga Ryan House, e embora a casa ainda não estivesse do jeito que queria, teria tempo suficiente para terminar tudo enquanto estivesse morando lá.

James teve de encontrar um novo gerente para a Evans Construction, que ficaria encarregado da empresa enquanto estivesse ausente. De agora em diante, esperava passar metade do ano na Inglaterra, e a outra metade na Irlanda, mantendo contato com o escritório por meio de teleconferências e e-mails.

A parte triste da história era que a esposa de George pedira o divórcio. Ao saber do caso do marido e da gravidez de Karen, ela ficara muito chocada, perdera totalmente a confiança nele e então contratara um advogado. Lily e James sabiam apenas que George, Karen e a filhinha estavam morando em Londres, e que as filhas adolescentes se recusavam a falar com o pai.

Por sua vez, a saúde de James estava excelente. Fizera um check-up havia algumas semanas, e, de acordo com o Dr. Moore, a arritmia estava corrigida. Desde que se cuidasse, algo que Lily decidira supervisionar pessoalmente, não teria mais preocupações.

Mas a mudança no estilo de vida ajudara bastante. Além disso, agora tinha uma família completa, com uma esposa que o amava e o tão esperado filho.

Chegando novamente no hospital, cuja maternidade ficava no último andar, James controlou a vontade de subir correndo as escadas e tomou o elevador como qualquer adulto responsável.

Encontrou uma enfermeira, que o guiou até o quarto da esposa.

— A Sra. Potter teve uma boa noite de sono e mal pode esperar para ir para casa — disse com um sorriso. — Está preparado?

— Ir para casa? Hoje?

A apreensão dele devia ser evidente, pois a enfermeira tentou animá-lo.

— Não se preocupe — ela disse, quando chegaram na porta do quarto. — Bebês não são tão frágeis quanto parecem.

Lily estava reclinada nos travesseiros e o bebê dormia no berço ao lado da cama. Embora estivesse admirando o filho, Lily sentou-se imediatamente quando James entrou, estendendo os braços para ele.

— Oi! — ele disse baixinho, aproximando-se da cama. — Como vocês estão?

— Estamos bem — Lily respondeu, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços. — Já sabe da notícia? Podemos ir para casa hoje.

— Sim, já soube — James confirmou, dando-lhe um beijo. — Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça, o penhoar um pouco aberto. Ela olhou para baixo e depois o encarou, um pouco envergonhada.

— Harry mamou esta manhã. — Ela parecia comovida. — Foi emocionante!

— Assim vou ficar com ciúmes.

— Não precisa. — Ela estava feliz por assegurar aquilo. — É claro que amo Harry, mas amo o pai dele mais do que tudo. — Ela mordeu o lábio. — A propósito, Lucy ligou hoje de manhã.

— Mesmo? — A amizade delas estava meio abalada desde que Lily descobrira que Lucy suspeitava que George não havia ligado para a Irlanda. Mas ele se recusava a deixar aquela mulher estragar seu humor.

Lily tocou os lábios dele com o dedo.

— Parece que queria me avisar que vai para Londres na semana que vem. A Sra. Grady contou a novidade e ela ligou para dar os parabéns. Bem, sei que vocês nunca se entenderam, mas ela me apoiou quando precisei. Acho que não seremos mais tão amigas, mas estou feliz por ela estar fazendo sucesso na carreira.

— Você é uma mulher muito generosa — disse James com suavidade. — E a amo demais. Nunca a deixarei se afastar de mim novamente.

— Eu nunca mais me afastarei de você, te amarei para sempre James Potter.

Fim!

* * *

><p>Oii pessoal. Infelizmente A Reconquista chegou ao fim, espero do fundo do coração que todos tenham gostado e quero agradecer muito a quem acompanhou e comentou a fic. Um Beijo no coração de todos vocês.<p>

Ninha Souma: Oii flor, tenho certeza que você não precisa de chantagem para ler o epílogo e fico muito feliz com isso. Acho que o Jay está perdoado, não está? Eu sinto muito mesmo não fazer uma continuação, mas como disse antes vou me dedicar a outras fics. Um grande beijo flor e até a próxima.

A pedidos de Ninha Souma, o resumo da minha próxima fic:

**Cartas de Amor**

As cartas de Lily para seu marido, o sargento Sirius Black, em serviço do outro lado do mundo, revelavam uma paixão capaz de superar a distância e fortalecer os laços de amor. Mas seu casamento terminou de forma trágica, deixando Lily viúva com um filho recém-nascido. E o destino das cartas foi uma caixa de metal... James Potter era o melhor amigo de Sirius. Ao voltar para casa após seu tempo de serviço, trouxe consigo a correspondência de Lily. A cada linha, se apaixonava mais pela mulher que as escrevera. Agora, ele precisa demonstrar a Lily seus sentimentos, e convênce-la de que ambos tê direito a felicidade. No entanto, ele ainda esconde um segredo capaz de destruir o amor que tanto tenta proteger...


End file.
